Wedding Day Jitters
by mcangel1976
Summary: Bella has been kidnapped from her wedding to Edward by Alice. Something is going on, but no one is really in the know except Alice and she says it was to save Bella's life. Will Bella get her happy ever after? Is she going to be with Edward in the end, or does somone else step up to the plate and become a fixture in her life. Time will tell.
1. Premonitions and Bad Feelings

Disclaimer… I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**A/N: I have been coming up with a lot of story ideas the last couple of days and as I sit down to write the idea down, the story starts to write itself. I am really bad about holding onto things when I write them and like to publish them when I finish, so here you are. This is a new Twilight story. Don't worry, I will keep updating Moving On regularly. I hope you like this new story just as much. This is just getting started. Let me know what you think. Thank you everyone.**

Chapter 1 - Premonitions and Bad Feelings

Bella was nervous and shaking worse than an earthquake of high magnitude. Today was her wedding day and although she knew that she loved Edward and wanted to be with him, she was still scared about the marriage part. She wanted to bolt and even made her way downstairs at one point, but ran into Emmett at the door. Fate was not on her side and she made her way back up to the bedroom Alice had her stationed. She just couldn't shake that something bad was going to happen this day.

Edward wondered how his bride was doing. He knew that she wasn't completely gung ho about getting married, but he knew that she wanted him and loved him and that knowledge helped to calm some of his nerves. He was excited about getting married, but wedding day jitters mixed with a small bit of apprehension of the mixed guest list made him feel less than perfectly calm. He told himself he would get through it because he had Bella with him.

The blushing bride sat in the room and allowed Alice and Rose to create their masterpiece. Alice wanted everything to be perfect right now to her hair and makeup. Bella just wanted to make it down the aisle without falling. She laughed to herself as she saw her hair and face transforming, she and Edward had already been on an adventure and this was just one more stepping stone in their journey together. That was the thought that started to calm her and that was what was going to help her through today.

Bella thought about her life since she stepped foot in Forks, Washington to live with her father. She had met the man of her dreams and found out that he was the stuff of horror stories. She had been chased south by an evil vampire that wanted to torture her and she wound up in the hospital. When she was able to return to her life in Forks, her birthday approached and one stupid paper cut caused a lot of mess and heartache. She had lost Edward then and probably would have never gotten him back if she had not jumped off of a huge cliff at La Push. That one little, ok it was huge, jump had caused Alice to return and Edward to run to Italy. She jumped on a plane with Alice and brought him home. Chain reactions, which is what one little thing could set off. Now today because she was able to bring him back, she would be marrying Edward Cullen, the love of her life.

Bella has been a reluctant bride at best and hadn't wanted to get married. She didn't have a good example of a lasting marriage from her childhood and when a vampire marries, it is literally forever. She didn't think they needed to get married to prove their love, but Edward was old fashioned and had insisted. She finally gave it because it would give her a couple of things that she really wanted from him: a real honeymoon and for him to be the one that changes her into a vampire. For everything he was willing to give her, she could walk down an aisle and say "I do" in front of a lot of people. The guest list included a mix of people and things: vampires, werewolves, and humans. This was not a normal wedding and she was not marrying into a normal family. Of course since entering his world, she had found out that many things she thought were legend and stories were very much real. Was she crazy that she didn't think it odd any longer and wasn't sure if it was ever that weird to her to begin with? She decided she probably was, but a little bit of crazy in the life she was choosing to lead was going to be a good thing.

Edward heard thoughts battering him from every angle. He was used to this. Over the years he had learned to tune out the radiant noise and focus on what he chose to listen to at any given second. The problem was as he passed through a group of people that were there for the wedding, he swore that he heard something about Bella and a plan. He tried to look around and concentrate on hearing it again, but it had disappeared. He wasn't sure who had thought it or what the plan was. He only knew that he didn't like the dread he suddenly felt. He looked around again and humans were near. He had to get to Bella as quickly as possible so he ran at human speed into the house and then when out of sight of any humans, he rushed up the stairs. Alice was there waiting for him with the door to the room closed.

"You can't see her until the ceremony," Alice chided him.

"You don't understand. Someone was thinking about Bella and a plot. The thought disappeared quickly so I don't know who it was or what is going to happen, but I have this feeling that something will happen," Edward explained in a rush while trying to push Alice out of the way.

Alice looked at him with a hard look. She was trying to see if she could see anything of the future that would ruin the day and she didn't see anything. She blocked his path again, "I don't see anything happening except this wedding today. So you need to go downstairs and take your place. We are going to get started soon. Besides no one would try anything with the crowd of people that we have gathered today. They would have to go through vamps and wolves alike and I don't think anyone would want to go against that army. It will be fine. So turn around and shoo."

Edward hesitantly turned around and walked down the stairs. He had a bad feeling and regardless of what Alice did or did not see, he knew that something was about to happen. He could only hope that he and Bella came out on the other side together.


	2. Runaway

**A/N: Thank you crazywrit765, sissyfaith, and catgrl for the reviews. For those that have favored/set an alert, thank you also. I am actually not sure where I am 100% going with this. I have a vague idea though, but at this point I don't know if I am going to stick with cannon pairings or switch it up. XD Let me know what you all think and if you have opinions about pairings or where you want to see the story go. You are awesome! **

Chapter 2 – Runaway

Bella looked up when Alice came into the room like a hurricane. She wasn't sure what was going on, but her best friend looked like she was a little frenzied. That was not normal for her always put together friend. "What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked standing up quickly. She was still in her robe and was waiting on Alice to help her into her wedding gown.

"They're here Bella. We need to get you out of here in order to keep you safe," Alice said grabbing a bag of clothes from the closet. She threw a t-shirt and jeans at her friend and told her to get dressed fast. They needed to escape.

"Escape? What are you talking about Alice? Who is here?" Bella asked worried. She had never seen Alice like this and she wasn't sure what the petite girl was talking about.

"I will have to explain later. There is no time now, just get dressed. Hurry or we won't have time to leave," Alice stressed.

Bella got dressed. She was more worried about keeping her friend calm at that point than she was about putting on her dress and walking down an aisle. When she was changed, she looked at Alice and calmly said, "I am changed. Now do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"No time, let's go!" Alice grabbed Bella's arm and started to pull her through the front door. Jasper was waiting for them by the front door and threw Alice her keys as she flew by.

Bella had a hard time keeping up with her and couldn't understand what was going on. Edward was waiting for her in the back yard. Edward was waiting for her on the other side of the aisle. What was going to happen to him? Did he know? Surely he knew what was going on because he would have been able to read Alice's thoughts, right? She was so confused.

Alice pushed Bella into her car and shut the door with a bang. Seconds later she was in her own seat and the engine roared to life. She peeled out of the driveway and soon enough they were on the road.

Bella looked in her pockets for her cell phone and realized that she left it back at the house_. She better have a damn good reason for kidnapping me from my own wedding,"_ she fumed from the passenger seat. "You need to tell me what is going on right now Alice. What about Edward? We are supposed be getting married right now! He is going to notice that I am not there. Did you even tell him what is going on?" Bella yelled.

"I will tell you when we are far enough away. No he doesn't know for good reason. I'm sorry Bella, but it had to be this way. I will explain everything to you, I promise," Alice said as she kept switching her eyes from the rearview mirror to the road ahead.

Edward got into position and waited for Bella by the justice of the peace that would be marrying the two of them today. He looked up when he heard Charlie yelling for Bella like he couldn't find her. His heart would have been racing if it had been beating. He ran up the aisle, remembering to use human speed, and raced up the stairs. He saw Charlie at the top of the stairs, "Where's Bella?"

Charlie looked at the man that stole his little girl's heart, "I don't know. She isn't in the room and I can't find her. Her dress is still in there, but she and Alice are missing."

The thoughts that he had heard earlier ran through Edwards mind. He needed to know whose thoughts they were and what they had to do with his missing fiancé. He growled in frustration and forced himself to check the whole house before he panicked any further. When he turned up with nothing, he looked at Charlie, "We have to find her."

Charlie agreed and had already called the department to get a couple of guys out here now. He had a fleeting thought that maybe his daughter had cold feet and decided to jilt the man that had once broken her into pieces, but that was not her. She would have left a clue or a note, or something. No, this didn't feel right and something was very wrong, "I have already called the boys at the station. Two of my officers are on their way now."

Edward knew that the police could do nothing to help. IF anything, it would put them in danger with the fact that Alice was a vampire and Bella was engaged to one, but how did he tell the chief of police that without looking suspicious in her disappearance. In the end he nodded and ran downstairs to tell Carlisle what happened.

Carlisle knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Edward leave. He had heard Charlie calling for Bella also and couldn't understand where she could have disappeared to. Instead of calling more attention to everything though, he stayed where he was and hoped that they found her. His hopes were dashed when he saw Edward appear looking worried. When he was close enough, Carlisle asked him quietly what happened.

"Bella and Alice are missing. I don't know what happened or where they are," Edward rushed. He was about to completely lose it and he couldn't. He had to his sanity together at least until they got the humans out of there. "Charlie has already called the station and two officers are on their way," he added.

Carlisle did not show a reaction to that last part. He figured that Charlie would call the station and although it could complicate the situation more due to the presence of supernatural beings, there was no way around it. He called Jasper over to him, "Alice and Bella are missing. Do you know anything?"

Jasper tried to keep his mind as blank as possible. He knew that Alice had left with Bella. His wife told him that there was danger and she needed to get her out of there, but also told him not to say anything to anyone in order to give them a head start. He hoped that Edward didn't hear anything in his head when he told Carlisle that he knew nothing. He could lie with the best of them, but it was hard to have secrets with your adoptive brother could read your mind. He trusted Alice and if she took Bella away, there was a good reason for it. "What? I don't know anything. Did they leave a note? What happened?" Jasper said out loud playing his part.

Carlisle clasped him on the shoulder, "We don't know, but we will find out. Don't worry. We will get both of them back."

Edward was scanning the crowd's minds to see if they gave anything away, and there was nothing about his Bella or Alice going missing. He was still at square one. It was time to make an announcement since the crowd was getting restless wondering what was going on They had noticed him running into the house and returning looking freaked out. Although he tried to hide it, he wasn't able to. He stood at the front of the aisle and cleared his throat. He saw Charlie step out of the house with the two officers he called. Edward cleared his throat and addressed the crowd in a trouble voice, "Everyone, the wedding has been postponed. I need everyone to stay where they are though so that Chief Swan can address everyone. Bella and Alice are missing." His voice cracked on the last sentence.

Charlie walked forward, "We will need to question everyone here about Bella and Alice. If you know anything, please please let us know. I am begging you. We need to find both of them."

The crowd started to murmur. They were shocked and surprised that Bella was missing. There were thoughts wondering if she had gotten cold feet. Others wondered if both of the girls were kidnapped. Everyone wondered what had happened to both of them. The happy day had just turned into a nightmare.


	3. Demands

**A/N: Sorry everyone. I had the chapter half written and then hit a huge block. I finally got over it, and was able to finish. I was a bit frustrated because I like to be able to update every few days and not let a week or more go by before updating my stories. Thank you for reading this and for giving me the support on this story. I was really wondering after the first chapter if I would even finish the story or if anyone was interested in reading this thing, the feedback I got after the second chapter let me know that people want to know what happens next and I am continuing. You are awesome! Thank you again. I hope you like this next chapter, it is dedicated to all of my readers that have favored/followed/reviewed the story. **

Chapter 3 – Demands

"Do you want to tell me what is going on? Why did we just leave everyone behind? Why did you kidnap me on my wedding day?" Bella raised her voice to the only other occupant in the car.

Alice was speeding down the road and Forks was fast becoming just a speck in the mirror. "Bella you have to trust me. I am doing what is best for everyone," Alice said calmly. There was a slight tremor in her voice showing her slight nervousness.

Bella wasn't sure if the nervousness was because Alice had forced her to leave her own wedding or from the supposed danger that had arrived at the house. Bella was so confused and upset about the turn of events today. When she had a feeling something bad was going to happen, she wasn't expecting this. Alice had planned the wedding down to the last minute detail. Surely she the only reason she would force her to leave is because of something very dangerous showing up on their doorstep. At least that is what she told herself. "Can I call Edward or my father? They are both probably freaking out right now," Bella murmured.

Turning to give her friend a sympathetic look, Alice shook her head in denial, "I'm sorry Bella, but we are still too close. Maybe in a day or two you will be able to, but not right now."

"A day or two? Alice you need to tell me what is going on before I jump out of this car!" Bella shouted, "You forced me to leave my groom standing at the alter and he has no clue about what is going on. All of our friends and family were there and are going to be worried when they realized that you and I just up and disappeared. They are going to think we have been kidnapped or runaway. Charlie will interrogate everyone at the wedding because I left no clue as to my disappearance. So excuse me, but I think I deserve answers right now!"

Alice looked towards Bella and then back to the road. She was trying to gather her thoughts. What could she say that would make sense and not sound completely crazy to her best friend? Alice had woken up this morning and got a vision of the wedding being cancelled. She brushed it off, not wanting to admit that Bella was not going to get her happily ever after today. Yes, she also didn't like the fact that all of her planning and hard work was going to go in vain, but she was ripping her best friend away from her brother and Alice felt extremely guilty about that.

Thinking about all of the events of this morning until the time she dragged Bella out of the house, she shuddered. Somehow she had been able to hide her visions from Edward and thrown him off of the scent. As soon as he had come to her and told her about the voice he had heard, she knew that she had to face facts and get the bride to be out of the house and as far away from Forks as possible.

Alice had seen something coming starting a month ago, but it was so faint and nothing was clear about anything in the vision. It would change and morph all of the time. At times Bella was in danger and at others, the danger completely disappeared. She was never able to get a clear reading, but she made plans. She had cars hidden with some essentials waiting for her. Jasper had helped her set it up. He never questioned her and did what he could.

Alice tried to tell Carlisle about the vision and he accepted what she said, but when things were never clear, it had been pushed to the side. Now she wished that they had paid closer attention to everything. They may not be running right now and Bella may still be with Edward. If Alice could cry, she would.

"Alice, tell me!" Bella pleaded.

It was time and she knew that Bella would not like it, "Bella, you know I have visions and you know that sometimes those visions lead to decisions. They are not always easy decisions or popular, but they are ones that need to be made. You have experienced some of those first hand with the new born army and knowing that you will become one of us." She paused.

"Yes, so why don't you tell me what you saw and why we had to leave without telling Edward? What about Jasper, does he know where we are going? Does anyone else know anything?"

Alice bit her lip for a second and kept looking straight ahead. Her stomach twisted with each question that Bella posed, "Carlisle knows about the visions and Jasper will meet us later to help us, but he is not going to tell Edward anything. A letter was left for Carlisle in his study that he will eventually find and give him an explanation. Please know that I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Alice, just tell me!"

Alice's grip tightened on the steering wheel ever so slightly, "It started a month ago. I saw someone, or I guess I could say something, showing up at the wedding and taking you away. In some visions, you died. Then the visions would change and it would be Edward going away or being taken. They would disappear for a time before they would come back and be completely different than before. In the last few, he never came to the wedding. He tried to get you and Edward while in Italy, so I convinced Edward to change your honeymoon plans and I saw the threat disappear almost completely. It moved into the far future after you were a vampire. I thought we were in the clear. I thought you were safe and I was wrong."

Alice glanced at Bella and saw her staring at her with a horrified look on her face. She took a breath and looked back towards the road before continuing, "This morning I had a vision of the wedding being cancelled. I didn't know why and because I didn't see danger, I didn't tell anyone and we didn't cancel the wedding. Edward came upstairs and told me that he heard a voice say something about you and a plot. I didn't let any visions overtake me, I thought about a vision I had of you and him walking down the aisle together. That was a while ago though. When he was gone and I knew he wasn't near me, I got a brief vision of danger. Someone was there to get you and I had to get you out of there. We had to leave quietly and without causing a lot of ruckus. If we brought attention to ourselves, something else could have happened. Someone else could have been put in danger. Leaving the way we did, was the best way to handle things."

Bella was trying to absorb everything that she heard. She knew she wasn't getting the full story and only a brief overview, but it was better than nothing. "W-what about Edward? What about my father?" Bella choked out.

"Charlie was never brought into this and I don't see him ever being brought into this. He never was in my past visions or now. Edward knows how to take care of himself and the others are with him. He will be fine," Alice said quietly. She turned to look at her friend in the other seat and watched at her hands moved to cover her face and her shoulders shook. Bella Swan, who should have been Cullen by now, was crying. Alice's heart went out to the girl; her day was ruined, and Alice had not told her the worst of it yet. That would wait until they were further away.


	4. Silence

**A/N: I am letting the readers decide… Who would you like to see Bella end up with? It can be cannon or non-cannon. Do you want her to end up with Edward, one of the other Cullen men, or someone else from the book/movie? Or do you want her to end up with someone completely new? The choice is yours. You can either tell me in review or pm me. Thank you all!**

Chapter 4 – Silence

The first change in cars happened in Seattle. Alice was sad to let her yellow Porsche go, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter right now. She could always get another one later. Switching the bags to the new car quickly while Bella got in the passenger's side, they were soon on their way once again.

"So does this mean you are just going to leave Jasper behind?" Bella whispered. She knew that Alice would be able to hear her.

"No, as I said he will meet up with us eventually," Alice said feeling sad for her friend.

"But just like that, Edward and I are no more?" Bella was feeling a little bitter about everything.

"I don't know," came the soft reply.

"What do you mean you don't know? You are the one that can see the damn future!"

"Your right, I can, but for some reason, I can't tell you if you and Edward will be together in the end. I think there are some decisions that need to be made still before that vision can come to me. I just don't know. I'm sorry," Alice said softly. She knew that her friend would be angry and upset. She had every right to be since she had just been hijacked from her own wedding and now she was being told that she may or may not end up with the man she loved.

Bella took in what Alice said and couldn't fathom why she couldn't get any straight answers out of her normally vocal friend. Alice had visions all of the time, so why could she not see if she ended up with Edward or not. It just wasn't fair! Her friend had Jasper and he was going to be coming to join them, but Bella wasn't going to have that, at least not yet. Suddenly Bella felt very alone. Burying her face in her hands she wept. She mourned for the loss of the future she put so much stock in, her ruined wedding day, and at least for now the loss of Edward and her family and friends.

Alice knew when she made the decisions that she did, she may lose her best friend and she was prepared for that because she knew it was the right thing to do. By now Carlisle would have found her letter and he would understand what happened. Others would have said that there had to have been a better way, but any way she tried it, someone got hurt or killed. This was the only way to make sure everyone stayed safe, at least for a time. If should could have cried with her friend, she would have.

Hours passed on the road before they finally stopped for the night. Although Alice could have driven all night without any problems, Bella was growing restless. She needed space and time to think. So they stopped and got a suite at a hotel in Sacramento. Bella questioned why they would stop at such a large place with more people to see them and Alice explained that large towns and cities offered more traffic and that meant that it was harder to recognize people and point them out.

The suite offered a living area and a separate bedroom. It was nice and had all of the amenities they would need and some that they didn't. Bella immediately went to the bathroom and started running the bath water. She wondered if she would have time to get to the phone and call Edward. She just wanted him to know that she was safe and to tell him that she loved him. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed that the phone in the bedroom was missing. She cursed Alice for her foresight and went back to soak.

Alice knew that Bella would try to use the phone. She didn't need to have visions of the future to know that one, although she did get that vision. Taking all of the phones and unplugging them, she took all means of communication from her friend. Now was not the time to communicate with anyone. It was still dangerous. She heard Bella walk into the room and the sigh of frustration that escaped her friend's lips before walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door. She quietly apologized again for taking the measures that she had.

Alice let Bella have her space and time. Except for walking into the bedroom to take the phone, she would not go in there again. She ordered room service once she heard Bella step out of the tub and then when it arrived, she put it on the floor outside of the bedroom door and knocked, "Bella, I ordered you some food if you want it. It will be here on the floor if you get hungry." Stepping back she walked back to the couch and sat down.

Bella heard Alice and knew that she needed to eat something since she had declined food all day. She opened the door and saw the tray on the floor and Alice nowhere near it. She stooped and grabbed the tray bringing it into the room and shutting the door once again. She needed time to gather her thoughts and to wrap her head around what happened to her today. She knew what Alice told her, but she knew that there were things that her supposed friend had left out. Bella just didn't have the energy to talk about it or ask any more questions right now. She would rather sink into oblivion than to face what was coming.

In the end Bella finished eating and then lay down on the bed. She tried to watch TV, but it seemed nothing was on except things that had couples or weddings or something else that depressed her and reminded her of Edward. After she turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room, she hugged a pillow to her and cried herself to sleep.

Bella found herself in a forest, but it wasn't the one near her house. She heard laughter surround her, mocking her. She tried to yell for help, for someone, anyone, to come to her. No one did. She was alone. Hearing her name behind her, she turned quickly and saw Edward standing there in his tux and she took off towards him, but she tripped on a root and fell. When she looked up again, he was gone. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her surroundings. She still heard the mocking laughter, but couldn't find where it was coming from. Then the sun was blocked out and there as a dark face above her, "You are mine now!" Hands reached for her and she screamed.

Bella felt arms shaking her and a voice telling her to wake up, but she fought the arms that were grabbing her. She opened her eyes suddenly and saw Alice next to her. Her hands were cold on Bella's shoulders. Bella's eyes widened and she moved away from her friend. Taking deep breaths, she looked around the room to get her bearings. She was still in the hotel room with Alice and it was only a nightmare. She put her face in her hands, the nightmare wasn't over though. Edward was still in Forks, she was still with Alice, her wedding was cancelled due to absent bride, and she may never see her family and friends again. It wasn't a nightmare, it was an alternate universe.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked handing her friend a glass of water.

"Yah, it was just a dream. Just a dream," Bella murmured sounding like she was trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not from you," Bella snapped. "Sorry Alice, I know you did what you had to for my safety. I know you wouldn't have done what you did without reason." She was trying to be understanding and although she was able to get the words out, she was not sure she wholeheartedly believed them.

Alice looked crestfallen, but she understood that Bella was hurting right now, "Its ok. Why don't you get dressed and I will order you some breakfast. Then we can get back on the road." She stood up and walked towards the door with one last look at her friend before she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Bella was confused. Didn't she just go to sleep? She looked at the time and realized that it was 8:15 in the morning. She had slept through the night and that dream had woken her up. Shivering at the memory, she stood up and headed for the bathroom needing a hot shower to get rid of the chills.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Bella walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She sat down on the couch where a tray of food waited for her on the coffee table. "Thank you," she said softly to her friend and started to eat.

Soon enough they were back on the road and the silence between them was thick with accusations, unanswered questions, hurt, and longing. It was not an easy silence and neither wanted to be the first one to break it. Alice felt guilty for hurting her best friend. Bella was hurt and angry about how everything happened. So the silence continued for now.


	5. Wedding Aftermath

**A/N: You still have the opportunity to let me know who you want Bella to end up with in this story. So far Jasper is in the lead with 3 votes, Rosalie has 1 vote, and a few requests for non-cannon and any of the Cullen men. So based on that, I will say that Edward will not be the one she ends up with, unless the readers let me know otherwise. Thank you everyone that sent me a pm or put their vote in the comments. You are awesome! **

Chapter 5 – Wedding Aftermath

Everyone was concerned and confused as to what happened to Bella. Charlie had his men scour the Cullen house, only for them to return empty handed. There was no trace of his daughter, no clue as to whereabouts and no one seemed to know anything. He was blaming Edward for this. It had to be Edward! Look what happened before: he left her in the woods and anything could have gotten her. When he came back, Charlie knew it was bad news.

Edward was filtering through everyone's thoughts. So many thoughts about Bella and what could have happened. People thought that they were over reacting to a bride that got cold feet. There was nothing about what he heard before Bella had gone missing. He couldn't even hear that voice and that is what worried him. Who could it have been and where were they? Did that person take Alice and his Bella away? Did that person force them to leave? There were so many questions and so far zero answers.

Carlisle knew that this had something to do with what Alice told him. He just wished he had more information. Then again, it might be better than he was kept in the dark for now. He trusted Alice to know what she was doing, but he had to wonder who was trying to interfere into their lives. He pulled Esme closer to his side and held her there. He knew that she was as confused as everyone else. The one thing that was for sure though, they were a family and they would get through this as such. He looked to Edward, who was sitting down with his head in his hands, and sent prayers to whoever was listening that his son would be alright.

Rosalie and Emmett stuck to each other. Their adopted sister was missing and so was Bella. They knew that the police discovered that Alice's car was missing, so they were questioning Jasper since that was Alice's "boyfriend". The only possible thing that could have happened was that Alice took Bella away. They just weren't sure if that was at Bella's request or if Alice got a vision that would have made her get Bella out of there. Rose secretly hoped that it had been the latter since she never really thought that Bella and Edward belonged together. She knew that she was in the minority though, but even Emmett had started to have his doubts when he found out that Bella agreed to marry Edward as part of some negotiations. That never really sat right with him.

Jasper was doing his best to keep his mind blank of Alice's plan. He projected worry over the disappearance, but didn't give anything away. Honestly, other than him knowing that she had a plan and letting her leave with their friend, he wasn't sure beyond that. She had cars hidden, but had made sure no one knew where they were or even where Alice's final destination was. Jasper did know of the visions, but that was about it. Alice had believed that the less anyone else knew, the better; and seeing everything that was happening now, he had to agree.

The police were questioning everyone and no one was allowed to leave without a police interview. As much as they questioned Jasper, they questioned Edward just as much. Charlie was convinced that Edward was somehow tied to his daughter's disappearance, "What did Edward Cullen tell you? What does he know?"

"Chief Swan, you need to calm down. He doesn't seem to know anything and is just as worried and confused as you are," one of his deputies said to him.

"But she wouldn't just leave without a reason!" Charlie bellowed.

"We know chief, but he is just a distraught teenager right now. We will question him some more along with Jasper Hale, but right now it appears that we are at a loss. The only clue we have is that the yellow Porsche that belongs to Alice is gone. It makes me think that maybe Bella got cold feet or something and Alice helped her to leave. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yah and that is how we found her phone still upstairs. Alice's phone goes to voicemail," Charlie grumbled.

The officers had let all of the guests leave as long as they left their contact information. There wasn't really a point in keeping anyone. There was no evidence of a struggle, it was known that Bella had reservations about getting married, and there had been problems in the past with her relationship with Edward. It was a lot of nothing that led the officers to believe that Bella had run away. They would investigate and do everything by the book, but they all suspected that were not dealing with anything more than wedding day jitters.

Charlie, Phil, and Renee went back to Charlie's house to wait for word on their daughter. It had been a nerve wrecking day and they were worried. If Bella truly had cold feet, wouldn't she have said something to someone? Wouldn't she have left a note or something? Nothing, all of the evidence that had been found added up to a big pile of nothing and it was setting Charlie on edge. He hadn't been ready to let go of his little girl, but at least she had been around. Now she was gone and no one knew where she was.

He looked over to Renee. Phil was trying to calm her down, but she was just as much of a mess as Charlie as. She was crying into her husband's chest and talking incoherently. Every once in a while, Charlie would hear Bella's name and something about if she had only known, but for the most part she could not be understood. Charlie didn't blame her, he felt the same way on the inside, but he had never really been one to show his emotions on the outside. He felt like a wreck though and started praying that his little girl was safe and would call soon.

As soon as everyone had left the house, Carlisle pulled the family into the living room. He looked at all of them and finally started to speak, "I am not exactly sure what is going on, but I can tell you this… Alice would not have left with Bella without a good reason. She worked hard to make this a perfect wedding and she was excited about Bella joining the family. Something happened and the only thing we can do is wait for word from her. I trust her. She came to me a few months ago about some visions that she had been getting. When they disappeared, we brushed them to the side. I am not sure if they came back, but for some reason she felt the need to operate in secret. We just have to believe that she is doing what is best."

Edward popped his head up and looked at Carlisle when he spoke of the visions Alice had. He saw the discussion between his father figure and his adopted sister. Could the visions have been tied to the thoughts he heard earlier? "Carlisle, before the wedding started and I was greeting some of our guests, I heard a voice I had never heard before. His thoughts were talking about Bella and a plan. Do you think they are connected? As soon as I heard them, I went to check on Bella. I didn't get anything in Alice's thoughts except some vision of the wedding and Bella turning into a vampire. I told Alice about what I got and the next thing I know they are gone."

Carlisle gave Edward a sympathetic look, "I think that is a good possibility son. What did you tell the police?"

"Nothing. I couldn't tell them that I heard a person's thoughts. I told them that I went to see Bella before the ceremony to have a moment with her, but was told to go back downstairs by Alice. That was about all I could say," Edward responded quietly. He still felt like he was in shock. Today was supposed to be a happy day and instead the wedding didn't happen and his bride to be was missing. He was worried and scared.

"Good. That is all they need to know. We will get through this and hopefully Alice calls soon," Carlisle said placing his hand upon Edward's shoulder.

"We are here for you Edward," Esme said as she pulled him into a motherly embrace.

Edward returned her hug and then stood up. He needed to be alone and to be surrounded by Bella. He knew it was dangerous to go to her house, but she had spent enough time in his room that he could feel close to her there. He quickly left his family behind and went upstairs. He just needed to get away.

After Edward left the room, attention turned to Jasper. He could feel the sadness and confusion, but no one seemed to be blaming him. He knew more of what was happening than they did, and yet he couldn't tell them anything. He knew that he was doing this for Alice and Bella's safety, but that didn't stop the guilt he felt for keeping something from the people that took him in and treated him like one of their own.

Esme walked over to Jasper and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry. Alice will be fine. She will be able to stay out of danger and will be back soon enough."

Jasper didn't know what to say or do, so he just nodded his agreement. He was worried and felt guilty, so he kept his words to himself afraid that anything could give him away before it was time. He watched Carlisle move upstairs, probably to his study and Jasper felt a wave of relief wash through him. Carlisle would find the letter and he would understand. Rosalie and Emmett had moved out of the room also, most likely to their own room. Soon after everyone else left, Esme released her hold on him and walked out of the room also, leaving him alone with his thoughts and feelings. He really hoped that Alice knew what she was doing. He was worried about Alice and the people that had sought to stop the wedding or to do harm to Bella, and he was worried about Bella. He may have craved her blood at one point, but she had become a good friend and part of the family since then. He could only hope that both of them were ok and that Bella would listen to Alice. He knew that Alice left abruptly without explaining what was happening, but now that they were on the road, they had time to talk and he knew it was not going to be easy.

Jasper turned when he heard footsteps rushing towards him. Carlisle was moving fast and had a letter in his hand. It seems as if the doctor found the letter that Alice left for him with no problems.

Carlisle walked up to Jasper and as quietly as he could, he said, "We need to talk."


	6. Letters Home

**A/N: I have received a couple more votes for Jasper bringing his total up to 5. He is still in the lead and since I have received no further votes for anyone else, Rose still has 1. I also received a vote for Alec, but he has a role later on in the story, so that pairing is being reserved for a future story. Based on the other requests for non-cannon, I will say that this is no longer a Bella/Edward pairing and looks like it will be Bella/Jasper. If you would like to see her end up with someone else, please let me know w reviewing or sending me a pm. Thank you everyone that has already given their opinion. **

**Well Alice did say that she left Carlisle a note, but other than Alice no one really knows what's in the note. Will we find out in this chapter? Read and find out, and if you get the chance, let me know what you think of the story.**

Chapter 6 – Letters Home

Alice and Bella moved on as soon as breakfast was eaten. Bella longed to call Edward and her father in order to let them know that she was alright, but unless she got to a phone without her protector knowing (like that is going to happen), then there was no way to make the call. Imagining the worry and grief she was causing everyone at home, waves of guilt flooded through her.

The further they got away from Forks, the more Bella seemed agitated and sullen. Alice was expecting it, but she wasn't ready for the feelings that were washing over her. She was starting to second guess herself. What if they stayed? There were enough of their coven and their friends there that surely they would have been able to protect Bella, right? As many times as she worked it out in her mind, playing scenario after scenario, it all turned out the same. Bella or Edward dead, sometimes both, and innocent lives lost. It was not a chance she had been willing to take and as she drove, she kept reminding herself that she made the decision that she did for good reason. This was the only way that their friends were not hurt and everyone survived. She wasn't sure why that was, but she knew that for now everyone was safe.

Bella looked to her friend and noticed that Alice seemed to be caught up in her own world. She figured the pixie was probably thinking about the love she left behind in Forks. Bella knew that feeling well. One thing she could say about Alice, there was a reason for everything she did and it was always a good reason. Believing Alice wasn't the problem though, she knew she could trust her friend. The problem was that she took her away from everything she loved, and that was hard to accept. She wanted to go back to Forks and to be with her friends and family, to be with Edward, but that option was not available to her right now.

Turning back to the window to look out at the world that was flying by, Bella could only hope that Alice would explain everything to her soon. They had been through so much: James, Edward leaving her and the events that led up to that (who knew a paper cut could be so dangerous), Italy, Victoria and her newborn army. There were so many obstacles and yet she and Edward had somehow managed to make it to the other side together. So why did she have a feeling that her book on Edward was coming to a close permanently?

Alice wondered if Carlisle had found the letter she left him yet. She knew that the police would probably be searching for clues as to Bella's disappearance and so she left it in a book on Carlisle's desk. She made sure that it was a book that had not previously been there so that Carlisle would look at it and open it. Hidden inside the pages was the letter. Knowing the police would not search each book in that office (there were hundreds), she knew the letter was safe from prying eyes. She had actually written the letter the day before the wedding as a precaution. Not realizing it at the time that it would be used.

Thinking about the morning she wrote the letter, she couldn't contain a pang of sadness for everything that happened the way it had. She cursed her gift, but knew it was that gift that had kept her best friend alive right now. It was a blessing and a curse. Before she placed the letter in the book, she had re-read it quickly and then grabbed Bella and they were gone in only a couple of minutes. No one would know the bride was missing until she didn't show up to walk down the aisle. Alice had ruined it for Bella, but she hoped one day Bella would get her dream. She also hoped that once Carlisle found the letter, he would understand and do what he could from his end.

_Carlisle,_

_I know that you are finding this letter after Bella and I have disappeared. I also know that Charlie has pulled in the police to look for us. I want to say first, don't worry about us, but I know you will. I came to you and told you about my visions and although they did go away for a period of time, they came back with a vengeance a couple of weeks ago. I did not tell you because when I made that decision, I saw a lot of grief and heartache. The only possible solution that I could find was to take Bella away from Forks. If we had stayed Bella or Edward, or even both of them would have died. In addition to the countless innocent people that would have also been put in the middle of it all. _

_You are wondering where we are going. I can't tell you right now, but will be in touch. Jasper knew that I had to take Bella away, but he doesn't know anything about where we are going or what my plans are. I didn't want anyone to know and compromise us or themselves._

_So let me tell you what I saw. There is a group, I know of 3, but there could be more, that want Bella. I do not know why yet or if they are working for someone else. There is one human and the other two are vampires. If they needed to, they would have taken Bella dead and I know they would have killed anyone that got in their way. Everything circles around her. Since she was not there, they did not pursue anyone else there and everyone remained safe. If she had stayed… well you can imagine what would have happened. I am not sure of their next decision at this time and if they are going to try to find her, but at this time we are safe and they are not in pursuit. I can only hope that it stays that way._

_When everything is safe, I will send for Jasper. He needs to be here to for reasons I cannot disclose yet. Don't worry, he will be fine. Edward cannot come. I am not sure why, but anytime I saw them together I saw death. I do not know if that will change with time, but that is the way it needs to be for now. I know that Edward will be hurt and I hope that you are able to console him some. _

_Please believe that I never meant to hurt anyone and this is the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted the wedding to go off without any problems, but you know as well as I do that there are things that we cannot control in this world. I had planned for this and had escape plans in place for weeks hoping that I wouldn't have to use them, but now that I have, I am glad that I made provisions. Please do not try to find us. It is better this way. We will be in touch. I know that this was a shock to everyone, but it is better this way for all involved._

_Attached to this letter, you will find a letter from Bella to her parents. It will hopefully get them to stop searching for her. I know that they will accept the letter as from Bella, but I need them to not try to search for her. Bella did not write it, but it appears to be her handwriting and they will accept it as such. As you can see from the attached, it is explaining that she got cold feet and decided that she couldn't go through with the wedding. She was too young and never really believed in marriage to begin with. These are all reasons she gave to Edward before she finally accepted his proposal. They will believe it._

_Do not be hard on Jasper for helping us. I explained the situation to him and he agreed that it was for the best. I will be in touch soon. _

_Good Bye,_

_Alice Cullen_

It had not been an easy letter to write and although she knew what she wanted and needed to say, it took her most of the morning to finish it. It only took a few minutes to complete Bella's letter to her parents. She believed that once she was with the Cullen family, she would be there for the rest of her life, or at least a good deal longer than she had stayed so far. Separation was not easy for her, but it was needed for now. She would be back with all of them eventually, but for now she had a job to do and no one else to do it.

"Will you tell me at least where we are going?" Bella asked quietly breaking Alice out of her own musings.

Looking at the human girl that had become her best friend, she gave her a sad smile, "Ireland is our final destination for now, but we will be staying in Maine for a couple of months before we move on."

"When are you going to tell me everything?"

"I promise that I will tell you everything when we stop for the night again," Alice said quietly. She couldn't hold off the discussion any longer. It was time for Bella to know everything.


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the story. I am excited that after a slow start, people are finding it and liking it. Who do you think is out to get Bella? Also, there is still time to weigh in on the pairing. At this time, Jasper is in the lead. Remember that it could be anyone you want it to be, but majority rules. So if you want to have a say, then please either send me a pm or put in the review. Thanks! Enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 7 – Revelations

Jasper stared out the window of the bedroom he had shared with Alice. He was letting his mind wander to the last couple of months. Alice's visions had stopped and then had come back. They were disturbing to her to say the least and when he told her to tell Carlisle that they were back, she had refused. He really couldn't blame her. She always did have her own way of doing things since she could see what others could not.

The former Confederate Major may have understood and accepted everything that came with Alice, but that didn't mean that he liked it. He was a tactical man and he liked to be in the know, when it came to Alice he found himself half the time in the dark. Sometimes she just took care of things without discussing it with anyone because her vision led her to do so. Again, he could accept it, but he didn't have to like it. That could have been what had led to all of the changes that had taken place over the last year.

His thoughts soon drifted towards Carlisle and that damned letter Alice had left for him. Jasper had no clue what had been in that letter until Carlisle had come downstairs with it held in his grasp. Carlisle didn't want to just talk, he wanted more answers and that was something Jasper was short on. He had given the coven leader all of the information and knowledge he had, which in the grand scheme of things did not amount to much.

_The day before… (flashback)_

"We need to talk," Carlisle said with the letter grasped in his hand, "Do you know what this is?"

Jasper's eyes moved to the wad of papers in Carlisle's fist and said, "I am assuming that it is the letter that Alice said she was going to leave for you."

"Do you know anything about it or what she is doing? What is her plan?" Carlisle said keeping his voice down so that he did not alert the others.

"I only knew that she wrote a letter. I did not know what it said. May I?" Carlisle handed the letter over and Jasper quickly scanned the contents of not only Alice's letter, but the supposed letter from Bella to her parents. When he was done, he looked up and said, "We need to discuss this elsewhere unless you want to alert everyone right now."

"Agreed. Let's go out back and into the forest," Carlisle said. Until he could discuss this with Jasper and get as much information as possible, he did not want to bring the rest of the family into the fold. Eventually he would, but not right now.

Together Jasper and Carlisle moved out the back down and ran into the woods. They only stopped when they knew they were a safe enough distance away from the house that no one could hear them nor stumble upon them without their knowledge. Jasper turned towards his elder, "I knew that the visions started up again and I told her that she needed to discuss it with you, but every time she did in her visions, you influenced her decisions and it eventually lead to death and grief."

"I knew when she was having the initial visions, but she didn't give me much information and when they stopped, we decided to dismiss them," Carlisle said.

"She actually never dismissed them and continually scanned using her gift to keep an eye on things. Almost three weeks ago, they started up again and they have been coming more frequently. Suddenly a couple of days before the wedding, everything went quiet again. It was almost like they knew about Alice's gift and were either trying to play with her or would forget and then remember that they needed to work around it. She never told me who was in the group, but now that I know that it is two vampires and a human, I am thinking they were hired. I am not sure what role the human plays, but it is still my theory. I just don't know by whom. This could be a little contingency plan that Victoria concocted or another enemy of ours. It is the only explanation of why strangers would be after her."

"That makes sense."

"Alice spent a lot of times working through different scenarios to find the best outcome. Talking to you was out, so she tried to work through talking to others and that led to the same ending. She couldn't even tell Bella because Bella would have told Edward or someone else. Every choice made put everyone in danger. The only one that seemed to offer some level of security was to sneak her away last minute. So she made her plans, but would not tell me what they were. She said she needed to keep them secret for now in order to keep everyone safe. I do know that she was happy when the visions disappeared for the second time and really hoped that the wedding would go off without a hitch. Then Edward heard the thoughts of someone talking about Bella and a plan. He immediately went and told Alice. When she heard what was going on, she enacted her plan and got Bella out of here as soon as she could."

"So I gather. You know that Edward will not stop until he finds them."

"He needs to stay put for right now and not look. It is for the best for right now. I am not even sure they are meant to be together," Jasper said and added the last part without thinking.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle asked surprised by what was just spoken.

Jasper shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but it is true. He coddles her like a child and I know he is over protective because she is a clumsy human, but he sometimes goes overboard. I know that they love each other, but sometimes it isn't healthy. Did you know that he had to negotiate and bargain with her in order to get her to agree to marry him? What Alice said in that letter is true. Bella did not want to get married at first and those were some of the reasons she had used. I could be wrong, but when someone has to be coerced into getting married, then it might not be the time to get married. In fact, it could be the wrong person. You should want to get married without the negotiations and dramatics. I know I am the not the model citizen about everything, but I do know that much."

Carlisle had heard Emmett say something to that extent to Rosalie, but figured they were not being serious. He didn't think Edward would do that, but in the end Bella had seemed happy to be getting married. Surely it wasn't all bad. Clearing his throat he said, "Be that as it may, in the end she seemed to want to marry Edward."

"I suppose so," Jasper relented. He wasn't so sure though, but he figured time would either prove that she did want to marry his brother, or that she didn't want to get married after all.

"What else do you know?" Carlisle asked bringing them back to the present.

"Alice told me that she would send for me when it was safe, but I am not sure when that will be and I am not sure if she does either. She will periodically check in to let us know she and Bella are ok and if there is anything coming our way that we need to prepare for. I did tell her that I felt like I needed more information, but she was very tight lipped and would not give me anything else."

"I see. Well the way I look at it, Charlie would probably calm down if we told him that we found this letter, but we need to figure out a location that it was found by us and missed by the police. They went over the house looking for clues and didn't find anything. So just saying that we found this will not appease him."

"I agree. We can say that we found it in the room where she was getting ready and it fell behind the dresser. Either you or I found it when we were cleaning up because we noticed a piece of paper was poking out from the back of it. It would give him a reason on why his officers didn't find anything and would explain why we found it instead. It would also make the most sense that it was found in that room than any other."

"That is a good plan. I will say that Esme and I found it. Do you want to come with me? I feel that the sooner we deliver this, the better," Carlisle said feeling drained and tired. This was not something he was prepared to deal with and could not have planned for.

"Yah, I will go. I might be able to keep things from getting too heated. I think it is best that we leave Edward here for now. I also recommend talking to him as soon as we get back. He needs to know that searching for her could bring danger to her and Alice, not to mention him," Jasper proposed.

"Yes, we will call everyone together when we get back. Let's take care of this now and let everyone know that we need to run an errand and talk when we get back," Carlisle said turning towards the direction of the house once again. He knew Jasper was following him and he hoped that Alice was right and that Charlie and Renee accepted this as the reason for their daughter's disappearance. Where a parent was concerned nothing was certain.

The meeting had gone as well as could be expected. Both parents seemed to be relieved to have answers, but they were still worried and wanted to know where she had taken off to. Carlisle assured them that if they heard anything from Bella or Alice, they would be the first to know. Renee actually seemed to be calmer than Charlie about it all saying that she is on a girl trip and needed to clear her head. None of the men could figure out if she was actually believed that or if she had deluded herself. When Jasper used his gift, he knew that she believed what she said, but that didn't mean that she had not concocted this in her head and forced herself to believe it. She seemed calm and in control of her emotions though. Both Jasper and Carlisle left them and hoped they would stop searching, at least for now.

When they returned home, it was time to face the family. Everyone was waiting for them in the living room. Carlisle had wondered if they should show everyone the letter that Alice had left and Jasper suggest that they read the letter to everyone. He knew that it offered an explanation, but he didn't think that the part about Bella's letter to Charlie and Jasper leaving to join them when it was safe needed to be included because it might cause more problems. Carlisle agreed and instead read the parts of the letter that he and Jasper had discussed.

The discussion had not ended well. Edward flew off the handle and Emmett had to hold him down until he calmed down. Esme looked worried and started to panic. Rose calmed her down. Carlisle and Jasper knew that it would not be easy for anyone, but they at least hoped for a little more cooperation from Edward. Then again, he had just lost his bride and was being told that he could not be with her or search for her. They were tying his hands and he didn't like it. Jasper used his gift to keep everyone as calm as possible.

"Edward, I know that you want to find her, but right now you need to think about what is best for her. If you search for her, you could put her in mortal danger and if she is in danger, so is Alice. Is that what you want? Alice did what she needed to do to keep everyone alive and if you fly off the handle and start searching for her, that could usurp everything that Alice has done. Think about it," Carlisle said trying to reason with his distraught son.

"So you trust Alice to take care of her and keep her out of danger? You trust in her visions that much? Maybe she was wrong!" Edward growled.

"You better watch what you say. We all know how accurate Alice's visions are and we have all trusted them throughout the years. Do I need to remind you that you did to? Something doesn't go your way and you think that she was doing this to hurt you? You all of the sudden question her visions? Be very careful how you answer. I know that you are hurting and that you are upset that you were left standing at the altar. I am sorry that Bella was in danger and Alice did what she had to in order to save her and that meant disappearing, but you have no right to question anything she has done then or now. She will keep Bella safe and we will do what she says. That means you will not search for Bella or do anything that will put her in danger. Do I make myself clear?" Jasper leered.

Edward closed his eyes and calmed himself even further. Jasper was helping, but he still felt like his emotions were all over. He was mad and upset, worried about Bella. Would he ever see her again? Who was after her? Was there still danger for her now that they were separated? So many questions and no one had the answers yet. Taking a deep breath, he said softly, "I know. Alice hasn't let us down so far. I will trust her and I will not attempt to find Bella. I just want her to be safe."

"We know you do son and right now the best thing you can do is nothing," Carlisle said. He wished he could do more for him, but knew that he couldn't. He watched as Esme walked over to Edward and once Emmett let him go, she pulled him into her arms to sooth him as only a mother could.

The family disbanded from the living room and went to their own spaces after that except for Esme, who was comforting Edward, and Carlisle, who was watching over both of them. Each person lost to their thoughts about the latest revelations. They were all worried about Bella and Alice, and could do nothing but pray that they would be safe and the danger would pass quickly. The other thought on everyone's mind was who were the strangers that had been after her? Jasper intended to find out.

_End of flashback_

It had been a lot to take in and everyone was still reeling about the letter Alice left. They still wanted answers, but the search for the AWOL girls had stopped. No one would put them in any more danger than they possibly were already. This was for the best and everyone had to accept it.

Jasper took one last look at the woods and turned around. He wasn't sure who could have possibly sent the three strangers after them, but he would find out. He just wished he knew where to start. One thought that he had not shared with Carlisle is that this could be the work of someone in Volterra.


	8. Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story for a bit. It has been a weird week to say the least and it will not be back to normal for a few days yet. While I had the chance though, I wanted to work on some of my stories. Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! It was one of the easier chapters I have written. X) Here is the next one, please read and review if you have a chance. **

Chapter 8 – Phone Call

"Why did you call me?" The dark voice said on the other end of the line.

"We needed to tell you that we were unable to obtain the girl or do anything else you asked of us," a lanky man with red eyes said into the phone and quietly gulped. He and his brother were hired to do a job and they had failed. While his brother dealt with the human they had brought in to help them search for the girl, he had to call their employer. He laughed, the human supposedly knew Bella Swan and had gone to school with her, but it turned out that he was worthless in the end. He knew her, but he wasn't friends with her and only had one class with her.

"Why am I only being told this now? The wedding was yesterday. Was it not?" The voice said softly giving chills to the other man.

"Yes, sir, but when she disappeared, we tried to locate her and have been unable to do so," he managed to choke out through the tightening in his throat.

"I see. What happened?"

"We were informed that the wedding was cancelled when the bride disappeared. Everyone seemed surprised, so it did not appear that anyone else knew what was happening. One of the other Cullen's was also missing and it appeared that they left together. We have not been able to find either of them."

"Who is missing?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Interesting. Leave it for now. I will call you if I require your services again."

"Sir, I know we did not complete the task you gave us, but…"

"Gregory, I said leave it for now. Do nothing else!" The dark voice said.

"I will do as you say," Gregory said agreeing to his master's order. He hated that he and his brother had failed in their mission and their lives could now be at risk.

"Don't worry, for now you are still worth more alive than dead. Your lives will be spared for now."

"Th-thank you," Gregory whispered relieved.

"Don't assume that will always be the case," the other voice said before disconnecting the call.

Gregory heard the call disconnect, but he could not drop the phone from his ear. He slumped and slid down the wall behind him until he was on the ground with his knees in front of his face. Finally he was able to lower his arm and bent forward leaning his forehead on his knees. He and his brother were safe for now. Hearing steps coming towards the room he was in, he knew it was his brother and still couldn't look up.

Rick walked back into the room after he disposed of the human he and Gregory used in their plans. _"That human was more useless than most of them," _he thought to himself as he opened the door and walked in. Seeing his brother on the floor, he ran over to him calling his name. When he reached his side, he tried to shake him to get his attention, "What happened?"

Gregory finally lifted his head and looked at his younger brother. Quietly he said, "He told us to leave it for now."

"What does that mean?" Rick asked. Did this mean they were in danger themselves?

"We are safe for now, don't worry."

A loud breath was exhaled and then Rick said, "Ok. So we are not going to keep looking for those two? They are only girls. Surely we can find them and deal with them."

"No, we leave them for now. We have our orders and I am not going to go against him," Gregory said with a small tremor in his voice.

"Ok, so we give up for now?"

"Yes, leave it and do nothing. Now get ready to go. We will be moving on from here soon," the older brother said.

"I will make sure it is done," Rick said as he stood up and moved away from his brother. Was his brother really going to give up? He wondered if he could secretly try to find the two girls without his brother or their employer finding out, but decided that was more dangerous than failing. If they were told to leave it alone, there was a reason and they would step back until they were called once again.

Back in Forks, Jasper was trying to figure out who had attended the wedding, but had not been invited. It had come down to which person or people did they not recognize? Bella did not invite anyone that at least one member of the Cullen family did not know, but every time he went through the faces he remembered seeing, he could place them from somewhere. What was he missing? Throwing a vase in his frustration, he ran out of his room and out the back door in order to run and do some hunting. He had to think. He was missing something or someone and he didn't know what it was.

Carlisle watched Jasper as he ran out of the house. He knew that his adopted son was trying to find out who had attempted to kidnap Bella. Jasper wanted to know who would cause Alice to run away and take Bella with her. The patriarch wanted to know answers to all of those questions also. This was more than just someone trying to take Bella from them. Something else was going on and someone else was behind this, but if they wanted answers, they had to find the two vampires and human first. Although Carlisle believed that with the failure of the mission, the human could be dead by now. Going up to his study, he needed to think about everything they did know. There were so many factors that they did not know, but he did believe that the two vampires were basically hired thugs. Who would hire them though?


	9. The Truth

**A/N: For those of you that read my Ouran HSHC stories also, Another Chance has been nominated for a best of 2012 award for the Ouran genre. If you would like to vote for my story, please send a PM to rephiamluvers123 or access the posting a dot fan fiction dot net / s/8979492/1/Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-Best-Fanfiction-of-2012. THANK YOU!**

**Ok so for this story, we know that the men that infiltrated the wedding and started this whole mess were hired by someone, but we don't know who. Alice doesn't have all of the answers, but it appears when the mystery man on the other end of the line found out who else was missing, he had his men pull back. Carlisle and Jasper are trying to figure who is behind everything before Bella and Alice find themselves in more danger, but only time will tell what will happen next. Here is the next installment, enjoy and if you have a chance, please review. **

Chapter 9 – The Truth

"Ok, here we are at the hotel and we are stopped for the night. Do you want to tell me what is going on and when I can get my life back?" Bella asked snidely while glaring at Alice, her supposed best friend.

"Are you hungry? We can order room service and while you eat, I can explain everything," Alice asked nervously. She didn't know everything, but she was afraid of telling someone she considered a sister what she did know. She didn't know how she was going to react and there were so many gaps, Bella might not completely understand the security measures that were taken for her safety.

"Fine! Whatever, we will order room service and then you will spill the beans!" Bella said picking up the room phone and dialing the needed extension. When her order was placed, she hung up and immediately stood. She had so much nervous energy and found that she could not stay still. What was so bad that Alice had taken her away from her life? What was so bad that they could not face it together? Alice had acted on her own and taken matters into her own hands, and the only thing Bella could think is that there better be a really good reason why.

Room service arrived about fifteen minutes after Bella ordered. After the waiter dropped off the food and had left the room once again, Bella rounded on Alice, "Start talking."

"I will tell you everything I know, but there are holes and you can't interrupt me until I am done. Ok?" Alice asked anxiously.

"I can do that," Bella asked sounding a bit confused. Holes in Alice's vision didn't make sense unless the wolves were in on this. Could that be the case? Were the wolves in on this plan to separate her from Edward? She wouldn't put it past Jacob to do that, but the others seemed to be on their side so that didn't make sense. _"Stop Bella and just listen to her. You might actually learn something," _Bella told herself. She forced herself to sit down at the small table in the room and started to eat as Alice started to talk.

When Alice saw Bella sit down and start to eat, she started on her strange tale that started with a vision and ended with them in a hotel room where Bella was eating a club sandwich and listening to a crazy story by her best friend. _"Well it's not like I haven't been in the loony bin before,"_ Alice sighed to herself before taking a deep breath to begin her narrative. "I have already told you some of what happened, but I am going to start from the beginning so that I don't miss anything and so that you know where I am coming from. Ok?"

Bella nodded, but did not say anything else to her friend. Her mouth was full and she really didn't feel as if anything else needed to be done.

"A few months ago I started to have visions of your wedding. Some showed you happily married and leaving for your honeymoon with Edward. Those visions made me giddy for you and excited about you joining our family, but there were other visions also, ones that showed death, carnage, sadness, and grief at the wedding. You were killed in a couple of them and in some you were just taken. Edward would try to save you each time and he would not make it. Others would be caught in the cross fire as well, so to speak. I talked to Jasper and Carlisle about these visions and although we tried to find out who would do this and tried to get answers, we were unable to find out anything. We were on the verge of asking you to postpone or cancel the wedding when the visions just stopped. I was still having visions, but those stopped. They dried up and we didn't know why. We decided that they probably went away because the decisions that had led up to that future had changed and were no longer part of the equation," Alice said as she looked down and suddenly looked up at Bella once again, "We were wrong. The visions came back full force and with a vengeance a couple of weeks ago."

Bella felt chills on her arms at the tone Alice used and the haunted look on her face. This was not easy for her friend to talk about and Bella knew that she was not done yet. Looking towards the pixie like vampire, she watched as Alice continued her accounting.

"I didn't tell Carlisle or anyone else because each time I did, I saw it end in suffering and death. I tried to work through different scenarios, and each one came up lacking. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was at a loss and then I thought, what if I didn't tell anybody? What if I handled everything and took you away from the wedding if someone were to show up? And do you know it actually worked. There was no blood shed or death or anything else if I took you myself. So I started to make escape plans without anyone else's knowledge. Jasper doesn't even know about my escape plans. He knew bits and pieces of the visions, but not too much because I was afraid if he knew too much, something else would happen. I didn't want to see anyone hurt. Please believe that if there was another way to do this, I would have, but there was no other way."

Bella nodded once again to her friend, although she did not think that Alice was really seeing her at that point. She looked lost within herself as she explained everything.

"I had hoped that I would not have to use the escape plans I devised. They dried up again a couple of days before the wedding and although I hoped that they were gone for good, I had learned my lesson and figured someone knows about me or they were once again undecided. I woke up yesterday morning and knew that I was going to have to ruin your wedding day and I did so with a heavy heart. When Edward came up to the room, he told me that he had heard someone's thoughts that involved you and some sort of plan. I knew what it meant and I knew I had to get you out of there quickly. So that is what I did and I did not stop to think beyond leaving a letter for Carlisle to explain why I chose to act the way I did. There are three beings involved, two vampires and one human although I do believe that the human is no longer a problem. I do not know who hired them or what the plan was beyond getting to you. If you were not there, they would have no reason to be there and the threat was removed. You were the key and I don't know why. I will also tell you that when I send for Jasper, Edward cannot come. I don't know when or if you will ever be able to be together, but when I saw you two together, there was death. It is not possible right now and it may never be possible for you two to have a future together."

"What about my parents?" Bella quietly asked as tears started to cloud her vision.

"I forged a letter in your handwriting explaining that you got cold feet and decided that you didn't want to get married after all and that marriage wasn't for you. Basically it contained all of the reasons you used before Edward finally convinced you to marry him. It also stated that you and I were going on an extended vacation and you would be in touch later, but right now you needed a break and breathing room," Alice choked out. She hated the fact that she was hurting her friend and destroying her perceived future. If she could have done anything else, she would have. She would have done anything to spare Bella the heartache and grief she was experiencing now. She could only hope right now that Bella didn't completely hate her.

"A letter? Just like that my wedding day is over, I may never get to see Edward again, and I am in danger. Could your visions have been wrong? You said it yourself they would come and go. Who's to say that if we didn't stay, that anyone would have gotten hurt. If it was only two vampires and one human, the family could have taken them very easily," Bella said raising her voice as she continued her rampage.

"They weren't wrong. If you had stayed others would have died and more danger would have come. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Was your wedding day ruined? Does your family think you ran off because of a case of cold feet? Is there a chance that you will never see the love of your life again? I didn't think so. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN WRONG!"

"I wish I was, but I wasn't. Would you have wanted to stay and risked your father and mother's lives? What about Edward's life? Not to mention all of your friends who were in attendance. There may have only been 2 vampires, but they would have caused more problems than you could know. I know you are mad at me and I don't blame you, but you have to understand that this was the only way. You had to leave Forks for the greater good of everyone else," Alice whimpered. If she could have cried, she would be crying now.

Bella's shoulders were hunched over and her face was covered with her hands. Her body was shaking and Alice could hear the quiet sobs. Bella was mourning over her losses, the things that had been ripped from her without her permission or understanding. Someone made sure that she would feel nothing but loss and despair right now, and she was feeling everything very acutely. Standing up from her position at the table, she stumbled to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She couldn't make it to the bed and instead leaned against the door and slid down the wall. Burying her face in her knees, she poured out her hurt in tears. She sobbed and cried for everything that she lost, and she mourned for the things that she may never have in the future. Edward was at the top of that list. So much trouble to be together, and in the end they were not meant to be together. Or were they? Bella started to think, Alice said not right now, but was her future without Edward written in stone?


	10. Now I Lay Me Down

**A/N: I am really glad you are getting into this story as much as I am. There is still a lot to get through and a few surprises along the way. Here is the next chapter, read and if you can review. Enjoy! I also wanted to tell everyone Happy Chinese New Year… It is now the Year of the Snake.**

Chapter 10 – Now I Lay Me Down

Bella sat and cried out all of her tears that she had been holding in since she was forced on this crazy ride and there was no way off of it. This was the road that she chose the moment she accepted Edward Cullen into her life. Someone wanted her… well something. She wasn't sure what. Did they want her dead or did they just want to kidnap her? Either way, she was supposed to be out of the picture and now she was. She wanted to know if it was permanent or temporary. There were so many questions going through her mind, but she couldn't think, not now. She was too drained, too exhausted emotionally and physically.

Dragging herself up the wall, Bella got into a standing position with some effort. She eyed the bed and the on wobbly legs, made her way towards her finally destination. She stumbled a time or two, but she finally made it to the large bed that occupied the room and collapsed. She was in a state of oblivion before her body was completely on the bed and could not bring herself out of the darkness enough to move or care.

Bella was sucked into the abyss of her mind. Her body had shut down, but her mind was still going ninety to nothing. She wasn't keeping track of everything that her mind came up with; she just sank deeper and deeper into the darkness until it sucked her under. This is where she wanted to be. This is where nothing could touch her or hurt her and she could still be with the person she loved. Her dreams were what mattered now and if she never woke up, she could stay in her dreams forever, or at least until her dreams turned on her like it seemed everything else had.

Falling and falling deeper and deeper into her mind, Bella's dreams overtook her conscious and she gave herself over to it all. First she thought of all of the good times she had with Edward, in Forks, with the Cullen family, and finally she thought of her friends. She tried not to think of the bad times, but they came unbidden to her mind. They were pushed to the side as quickly as possible though. She didn't want to think about all of the reasons that would separate her from Edward in the past; those memories were not worth dwelling on right now. The only ones worth it were the ones that made her happy and made her feel like she was really loved.

Soon Bella felt like she was done falling and splashed into a Wonderland. She looked down at herself, she was dry, but she could have sworn that she had fallen into water. Then again, she was standing straight up and she was sure that she had landed on her back. She chuckled to herself; dreams could definitely make you re-evaluate what you felt and what you thought you were seeing.

Looking around her, Bella realized that she was in a meadow surrounded by wild flowers. It was their meadow, the meadow that she and Edward would always frequent. She looked around for him and finally spotted something glistening through the trees periodically. Was it him? Had he finally come to her? Was he there to rescue her? She ran in the direction she saw the glittering light and stopped on the edge of the meadow to wait. Something stopped her from going further, from entering into the woods. She could go no further, so she waited with anticipation of the moment she would lay her eyes once again on Edward Cullen.

Waiting seemed like an eternity. Bella didn't think that the figure she saw was that far away, but as she waited and waited for the person to draw near, she started to get antsy. She couldn't stand still. She would walk a couple of spaces to her left and do an about face and go a few spaces in the opposite direction. Periodically she would stand and watch, but she would start to bounce on the balls of her feet and wring her hands together, and soon she would be pacing once again.

Finally, the person emerged and it was indeed Edward. Bella ran to him and threw herself in his arms. This was where she wanted to be, in his embrace. She looked up and smiled, "I didn't think you would come."

"Where were you? I couldn't find you," Edward said quietly.

"I didn't know where I was, but I am here now and we are together," Bella smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

Edward brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Yes we are and we will be together for eternity."

"Yes, that is what I want too," Bella said as she buried her face in his chest.

Holding her tighter, Edward chuckled, "Do you know how that makes me feel when you say that?"

Bella crinkled her brow. Something felt off, different, "How?"

"Like I can do anything and everything. You are my world and I cannot wait to be joined to you in all things. The day you become a vampire also, will be another happy day for me."

That was different. Edward still had reservations about turning her, but he had given in because she had agreed to marry him. She looked up at him, but his face was blank. Stumbling away from him, she turned and ran. Looking behind her, no one was there any more. What was going on? She scanned the area around her and saw nothing, but she heard something. It was a strange laugh that seemed to be coming from everywhere around her. She didn't recognize the voice or voices, but that laugh gave her chills. It sounded like it was pure evil.

"I will find you Bella and when I do, I will make sure you are mine," a voice said from the shadows.

"NO! Leave me alone! Where is Edward?" Bella yelled.

Another laugh and the taunting voice said, "He is gone and will stay that way. Don't worry Bella. I don't plan on killing you… yet."

"No!" Bella yelled and ran. She ran into the woods and ran as much as she could before she tripped over a root and hit the dirt. She got up without dusting herself off and ran again. She felt an arm grab her around the waist and a hand cover her mouth. Everything about the body her back was pressed against, the hand that covered her mouth was cold. She knew it was a vampire. Was this how she was going to die? Was this the end? She couldn't let it go like that. She bit the finger and tried to scream, but other than a short grunt, there was no reaction to her attempts at escape. She was trapped and she knew it.

"You need to listen very carefully Darlin'. We are in a war and you need to soldier on. Listen to what I have to say and you will live. Let's go," her captor whispered in her ear.

Bella knew that voice. She knew that southern drawl. Nodding slowly, her mouth was released and soon the grip around her waist was loosened. She took one step and then another away from the presence behind her before she turned around. It was Jasper. What was Jasper doing here? "What's going on?" Bella asked timidly. She hated the way her voice sounded.

"War honey and I don't know who will win," he said sadly.

"Where is Edward?" Bella asked more firmly.

"Gone. You can't be with him anymore. You need to give him up. He needs to find his way without you and you need to move on without him. You knew this was coming," Jasper said quietly.

"No, he can't be gone! He loves me and said he would never leave me again," Bella cried and turned to look around her. She started to move in order to find Edward, but there seemed to be a barrier up and she could not move forward.

"He didn't leave this time. You did."

"I didn't want to. I was forced to leave. People were after me!"

"It doesn't matter. You need to leave your life and he needs to live his. You left and now it is time to let go."

"I don't want to let go!" Bella yelled and tried to push forward again. Again she met with the barrier. She was not moving anywhere.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Bella. You and Edward were destined for failure from the beginning. He didn't love you enough and you deserve more. After everything you have been through, even you are beginning to wonder if you were really meant to be. I have your answer, you weren't. Isn't that right Alice?" Jasper smirked.

Alice stepped out from behind a tree, "That is right. You will still be one of us, but you will never be with Edward."

"But I love him!" Bella cried.

"It doesn't matter much anymore, does it?" Jasper asked looking a bit sad for his friend.

Alice moved forward quickly and grabbed Bella, "We have to hurry. Let's go before they come!"

Bella yelled and struggled. She felt trapped and unable to move. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't yell for help. The only thing she could do was cry. Closing her eyes, she let the sadness envelop her and she once again felt like she was falling. She finally pushed the air out of her lungs and yelled.

Opening her eyes, she was once again in bed in her hotel room. She pulled a pillow close and hugged it to her chest and once again wept. Edward was gone.


	11. The Journey Continues

**A/N: Yah, I have to agree that the dream Bella had was very sad. It was hard to write, but I felt like it was something that was needed since she tends to dream when she is stressing. ;) She is really struggling and Alice feels guilty. You won't actually find out who the voice was for a bit, but do you have any ideas of who hired the thugs? Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and if you can, review. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 11 – The Journey Continues

Jasper was running out of ideas about how to track the three additional guests that attended the wedding. He figured that the human was probably gone and written off as collateral damage by his vampire handlers. The two vampires didn't leave an impression on anyone and no one remembered seeing anyone that didn't belong. He didn't know what to do. The wolves were no help since the place had been crawling with vampires, there was no way they could distinguish a friend from foe. With the number of friends the Cullen's had, the others were no help and although they might have seen someone they didn't know, there were too many people that they didn't know to be able distinguish between real guests from crashers.

Throwing his pen across the room in a fit, Jasper was at a loss and didn't like not knowing. He hated the fact that he could do nothing right now and he couldn't track down the two vampires that seemed to have put a wedge in his family. He was sure that they were not acting alone, but in order to find out who had recruited them, he had to find them and that was a task that was proving a lot harder than he thought it would initially be. These two vampires were turning into ghosts.

Jasper plopped down in the chair in front of his desk and ran his hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. His eyes fell onto a picture in a frame of the Cullen clan and Bella that was taken at the most recent graduation ceremony. It had been a happy day. Looking at the smiling face in the picture, he wondered if the girls were safe. Were they alright? Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Jasper went over everything again. He had to find the link to insure nothing happened to them while they were away.

_With Bella and Alice…_

Bella woke up the sunlight streaming on her face. She felt exhausted and weighted. The world was on her shoulders; at least that is what it felt like. The dream had sapped her of any drive and strength. She wanted to mourn and cry and just lay in bed like most girls did when they lost they love of their lives, but she knew that Alice would insist they get back on the road soon.

Unburying her head, Bella looked at the clock and was suddenly confused. It read 1:00 pm. It was afternoon, but if that was the case, shouldn't they already be on the road running for their lives?

Bella got out of bed and exited the bedroom to find Alice sitting on the couch staring at the TV that was on, but could barely be heard. It was awkward. She didn't know what she should feel or think of Alice right now since she was the one that ripped her away from Forks and the people she loved. She should be angry and hurt, and she was, but there was also gratefulness and a touch of admiration. Bella knew that it couldn't have been easy to do what she did, but she did it anyway in order to prevent real losses. When it came down to it, Bella would rather be on the run than for someone she knows to be hurt or killed. She may not like it, but she did understand the situation as Alice presented it. Bella just wished she knew who was after her.

"You were sleeping so soundly and I know you some bad dreams last night that would wake you up, so I let you sleep. We will leave tomorrow," Alice said quietly.

Bella jumped, "Oh, thank you."

"Are you alright?" Alice asked looking at her friend with a worried expression. She had heard Bella talking in her sleep and could hear the pain in her voice last night through the door.

"To be honest, no. I understand why you did what you did, but it is still hard. I left them all behind and I might never see them again. Who would do this to us?" Bella said wrapping her arms around her middle.

"I still don't know. I wish I could tell you more, but I just don't know. I'm sorry Bella. I really am."

"I know you are," Bella said before her voice broke and the tears she had been trying to hold back started to fall, "It just hurts."

Alice quickly got up and went to her friend, wrapping her into an embrace and hugging her. She knew that she couldn't do much for her friend, but she could be there to help her get through the emotional pain, "I know it does and if I could have spared you, I would have."

Bella let the sobs overtake her and she could not respond. It wasn't fair, as soon as they found each other, they were ripped apart. She was starting to wonder if they were truly meant to be together. It shouldn't be this hard to be with someone. Should it? She had always heard that things that were harder, you treasured more, but at some point don't you have to say enough is enough? The first time Edward left her and this time she left him. Albeit it was against her will, she still left. She wondered at what point she just needed to let go and say good bye. This thought caused her to cry harder and if Alice had not been supporting her, Bella would have fallen to the floor in a boneless mass.

Alice rubbed her friend's back and tried to comfort her as best she could. She knew that there were things coming that would test Bella's strength, but in the end she would get her happy ending. Alice got the visions, but she didn't know the time frame. Something was coming though, and it was best if they were prepared for it all.

When Bella's crying had subsided, Alice pulled back a little and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Shaking her head, Bella said, "Not really."

"Will you try to eat something? You need to keep up your strength," Alice pleaded.

Exhaling loudly, Bella finally conceded, "I will try."

Alice helped her friend to the couch to sit down while she ordered room service. Bella didn't eat much, but she at least tried and that is all Alice could ask of the girl right now. After she ate a little bit, Bella walked back into the room and closed the door creating a barrier between her and Alice. Alice looked down at her hands folded in her lap and sighed; it was one of those moments that she really wished she could still cry.

Bella slept through the night and did not stir until Alice was waking her up at 7:00 in the morning. She slowly made her way to the shower and got ready to leave. Alice packed everything and waited on Bella to finish. They were soon once again on the road and their journey. Their final destination was a ways away, but they would be in Maine soon enough and then maybe Bella could surrender to her depression. Until then she had to keep moving, but she was just going through the motions needed to get from point A to point B.


	12. Connections

**A/N: So starting in the next couple of chapters, you will get more and more about what really happened and what is going on behind the scenes. I won't give you who it is that is after her yet, but you might be able to guess soon. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing the story, on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 12 – Connections

"Have you been able to find anything?" Carlisle asked as he walked into Jasper's room and saw him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Carlisle knew that Jasper was trying to find the link between Bella and the kidnappers. He was also trying to find the two vampires that had been so bold as to crash the wedding, but nothing was turning up on either of those points.

"Nothing," Jasper exhaled loudly. The only connections he could find to Bella and vampires was the Cullen family and the Volturi. He had not been present in Italy, so he wasn't completely sure what happened there. Edward was not giving him any information and the only other two people there were Alice and Bella, the ones that were missing. He waited for Alice to call so that he could question her, but she hadn't yet and he didn't know when the call would be coming.

Carlisle looked at the frustration written all over the younger man's face. Jasper was taking this personally and he wondered how much longer until the calm broke, "Has Edward been able to give you any information?"

Jasper sneered, "He hasn't given me shit!" Looking back at Carlisle, he said, "Sorry."

"It's ok. What do you mean he hasn't given you anything?"

"Just that, when I ask him about Italy, he gives me the briefest story he can manage. When I start asking for details or more questions, he shuts up and says he brought this upon her. When I try to get more information about the voices he heard, he clams up. I can't get him to talk to me. I even tried using my gift to persuade him and somehow he gets quieter, more sullen."

"He is hurting right now. He lost Bella…"

"Don't you think I know that?! We all lost something that day, but you would think that he would want to find answers instead of pouting. I understand the grief and the loss, but if it were Esme, wouldn't you try to find out what happened and who sent them? Wouldn't you try to give anything and everything to get your answers?"

Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Jasper was right; he would do anything it took to find out the truth. What was going on with Edward that he wasn't cooperating? Looking at Jasper in the eye, he said, "I would."

"So you can understand my frustrations right now with Edward. We are not hunting anyone down yet, but that doesn't mean that we cannot investigate these men. It might lead to a way to bring both Bella and Alice back to us."

"I agree. Let me see if I can talk to him," Carlisle offered.

"Ok. See if you can get anything out of him. Maybe you will have better luck than I did," Jasper said and turned around to face his desk again.

Carlisle walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He had a new destination in mind, Edward's room. Knocking on the door, he walked in to find Edward laying on his bed, listening to music, and reading. There was an air of mourning around him. "Can we talk son?"

Edward lowered the book and looked at his father figure. Sitting up, he nodded and watched as Carlisle entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, "What did you need to talk about?"

"How are you doing? I know that you are going through a hard time right now," Carlisle asked.

"I miss her. I thought it was hard to leave her before, but this is worse. I can't believe that she is gone and if Alice is right, I won't ever be with her again."

"I know son. I can't imagine what it is like. I know that if I ever lost Esme, I would not know what to do. I would want to know what happened though."

Edward knew this conversation was coming. He had read his father's mind when he walked in the door. He wanted Edward to give Jasper answers and didn't understand why he wouldn't. Will answers bring Bella back? Will it solve the problem of his existence without her by his side? Nothing would, so why bother? Looking out the window, Edward saw that it was raining again and remembered something that his mother told him before she died_, "Tears are heaven's way of crying for you or someone else that is hurting."_ Sighing and pulling himself out of the memory, he turned to Carlisle again, "It won't help."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Alice's letter said that we can't be together, so why try?"

"Even if the answers led to the culprit? If we could deal with him, why couldn't Bella and Alice come back?"

"Alice's vision said…"

Carlisle now fully understood Jasper's frustrations with Edward, "Alice's visions change depending on what path the person is on. If something changes the path, the vision changes. You know that as well as I do. Why have you already given up? Why have you already forsaken her?"

"Because I have a feeling that nothing is going to change this one," Edward whispered and turned to stare out the window again.

Carlisle was shocked. He had never heard Edward utter such words with as much conviction as he had just used. Looking at his son, he knew that the conversion was over and Edward had closed himself up once again. He would not be giving them the answers he sought and Carlisle was starting to wonder who could. Hoping that Alice would call home soon, he walked back to his study.

Once Carlisle had left his room, Jasper started to study the notebook he had been writing it. Two connections only: Cullen's and Volturi. Was someone in the family setting her up, or was it someone in Italy. Jasper supposed it could be the wolves, but they wouldn't make a deal with a vampire so that had ruled them out. It could have been the Denali clan, but what did they have against Bella. The two strongest connections were Cullen's and Volturi, and he had a bad feeling about what was going on. _"I really hope those two stay safe. Something about this whole thing smells worse than manure,"_ Jasper said to himself. He had a feeling when everything was said and done; they were going to be reeling from the outcome.


	13. Plans Fail, I Won't

**A/N: Well Jasper is trying to figure things out, Edward has given up hope, and Alice/Bella are still on the road and headed towards Maine. We have a ways to go with this story, but we will eventually get there. LOL. This chapter is going to be shorter than most of my others, but it will be all from the perspective of the person that hired everyone. I tried writing this one a couple of different ways and I think this one conveyed everything the strongest. I wanted to stay away from first person in this story, but it didn't happen. Let me know what you think though. **

Chapter 13 – Plans Fail, I Won't

"Aaaaahhhh!" I yelled as I picked up a vase that was next to me and threw it across the opulent room. I was supposed to win! I was supposed to have everything given to me! Why was it that my plan failed then? It had to be those two morons I hired to take care of my little scheme. I couldn't be involved directly, but hiring "muscle" was completely within my means. I guess I just hired the wrong vampires.

I know that the saying is that if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself, but in my case that is just not possible. At least it isn't possible for me to do yet. I will see my plan carried out and I will succeed.

When those idiots told me that not only had the lovely bride gone missing, but that Alice Cullen had also gone missing, I knew exactly what had gone wrong. I should be able to keep my plan going though if I stay in the background and just feed information to my hirelings. Alice may see that something is coming, but she won't see me, not until it is too late for her and the others.

Do I want to kill Bella? Why would I want to do that? No, there is something valuable in keeping her alive, at least for now. I did tell them to get her by any means necessary and if she came to me dead, oh well. Such is life, but I prefer her alive for what I have planned for her.

Plans… I yell again. My plans failed this time. It appears that it is back to the drawing board for me. Of course before I can really set a plan in motion or to even start really planning, I need to know more. Where did Bella and Alice go? Where are they headed? I need to know!

With Alice in charge of Bella, everything has become sketchy. Everything will have to be on hold and I will have to be patient. I know I have it in me. I have been patient this long, what is a little more time in the grand scheme of things. However, I have to be careful. Alice will be able to move Bella at a moment's notice if she knows that she has been found. Having a seer as your guardian is one of the best pieces of luck Bella received in this life. How am I going to overcome Alice now that she knows someone is after Bella? How am I going to get past the defenses and be able to get to Bella?

They thought that Bella was just some weak human. Edward was wary of her. He craved her blood so much and yet was somehow able to resist. It was a good thing he didn't give into temptation; I might have had to do something drastic. Chuckling to myself once again, thoughts of Edward Cullen BBQ ran through my head. Oh I know he can't be turned into literal BBQ, but his body can be burned and charred sending him to his maker forever. Maybe I should have done that anyway.

Edward, I wonder how he is reacting to the disappearance of his beloved Bella. He tried to protect her so hard, but in the end he failed. There is nothing he could have done against me, but now she has been ripped from him and who knows if he will ever see her again. I personally don't think he will. He didn't deserve her gifts.

Speaking of Bella and her gifts… she is special, more special than others realize. It is amazing that no one except me really knows her true potential or what her appearance means. They will though, but I will already have everything prepared. I will make sure that any threat is neutralized before anything happens. It does not matter who I have to go through to make sure it is done.

I laugh quietly to myself and bring my hands together in a snap. Isabella Marie Swan, you have no idea what you stirred up when you decided to enter our world. I have known about you since before you met the Cullen coven. It has been a long ten years to finally bring you to me. I might not have you now, but I know how to be patient. I know how to wait. I know how to plan.


	14. No Help Found

**A/N: Forgive me for ignoring this story, but was trying to wrap up Moving On. It will be finished within the next couple of chapters and I will focus on this one whole heartedly. For those wondering who Bella will be paired with in the end, based on reader requests, right now it will be Jasper. You will find out more about our mystery person later in the story, but you are more than welcome to guess as the story continues. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can. **

Chapter 14 – No Help Found

Edward sat in his room looking at the window. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he somehow knew that his chance, his life, with Bella was over. They had so many things thrown their way, so many hardships, that it was bound to break them sooner or later. Wasn't it?

Sighing, he moved to his music collection. Music was all he had now. He put in a new cd and wondered if he needed to leave, maybe head north. Everything reminded him of the love of his life and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew that Carlisle and Jasper were trying to figure out what happened. He knew that they were trying to find the men and they wanted/needed his help, but he refused to give it.

Pressing play on his stereo, his room was filled with the works of Chopin. Edward looked around the room and could remember the first day he brought Bella to this room. He never should have let her get involved in his life, but her blood had called out to him and he could not resist having her near him. The more he tried to fight it, the more Bella tried to weave her way into his life and he could do nothing but hold her close. That had been like signing her death warrant.

Edward could admit to himself now that he was a little controlling and overprotective of Bella. He just wanted to keep her safe. Apparently all of his reasoning and actions were all for naught though. She hated his controlling ways, but somehow put up with them… most of the time.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Edward let it out slowly. He had almost destroyed her when he left her after a simple paper cut. She risked her life for him in Italy and begged for mercy to spare his measly life and to take hers instead. In the end, Alice saved both of their hides by showing Aro her vision of the future. They came back and have had to deal with wolves, Victoria, Charlie hating him, and newborns; but somehow they overcame all of that and now she is gone for good. Per the letter, their destinies lie separate. It was something that he always knew would happen, and tried to accomplish from the beginning and then many times after that, but until now he was too weak to really let her go.

Edward walked up to the window and looked out over the trees once again. He had been too weak before and he was weak now. He always seemed to play the coward while she fought fiercely for everything, but the choice was no longer his. It had been taken out of his hands and forced upon him with Alice's visions and her actions. Bella was gone and he had to accept that, and that is why that he could not help Jasper and Carlisle find the missing girls. He had to let go, and in doing so he hoped that would keep her safe.

Voices running through his head, Edward would never forget the words or the sound of the timbre of the man that was speaking. The fact that he was talking about Bella, that he was after her, was enough to give Edward chills. It was enough to let Bella go. If vampires could cry, he would have shed a river of tears for the loss of his love. He knew that the others did not understand his decision to shut up and let go, but he had his reasons. He needed to protect Bella and at the same time Alice, and he knew there was something more going on than anyone else understood. It was bigger than anyone could imagine, he just wished he knew what it was.

Jasper was about to knock on Edward's door in order to try questioning the younger man again, but the feelings of loss and sadness radiating from the room made him hesitate. Now was not the time to question his "brother" about anything. In the state of mind Edward was in, Jasper would not be able to extract any answers and it would just be a waste of time.

Walking towards his room, Jasper went over everything they did and did not know in his head. He was missing something, but what could it be? What could possibly be the key to all of this? He was starting to wonder if anything had to do with Edward at all. Maybe he needed to close more closely at Bella.

Picking up the phone, the former major dialed a number he knew very well, "Jenks, I need a complete background check on Isabella Marie Swan. Anything and everything you can get your hands on, I want."

"Of course, I will make sure I make this a priority," Jenks stated knowing that with Jasper, nothing was to be put on the backburner. He asked the man a few questions and then got off of the phone to start his search.

When he hung up the phone with Jenks, Jasper looked at the picture of the family that was on his desk again, "What is going on Bella? I need answers and I don't know where to go looking for them."

He sat down hard in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Jasper was at a loss, but he was far from ready to give up. He was not going to stop until he had answers and until the girls were safe. He was not Edward. Exhaling, he turned his attention back to his desk. He would go over every bit of material he had gathered again until he could find something. His next step… he was going to take a trip to Seattle to see if he could find anything there.

_With Bella and Alice_

"How much longer before we get to Maine?" Bella muttered quietly from her seat.

"Well, we are not taking a direct route because I want to be sure that we are hard to trace, so it will be at least another three or four days; hopefully nothing more than that. I already have a house ready and waiting for us. It is far enough away from people that we can hide relatively easy, but close enough that we can get food and such for you. There are also plenty of areas for me to hunt when I need to," Alice responded. She was trying to make her friend feel better, but knew it was falling flat and honestly she was feeling the same. She missed the family and she missed home, but right now Bella's safety was more important.

Sighing, Bella said, "Ok. Do you think they listened to you and are not looking for us? What about whatever is after me?"

Shaking her head, Alice wished she had more answers, but she didn't. "I don't know. I haven't seen anything, but that doesn't mean that someone is not working in the shadows. As for the others, I wish I knew that one too. I don't think Jasper and Carlisle have given up, but I don't know about the rest."

Bella noticed that Alice did not say that Edward had not given up. She only gave two names and that made the wound in her heart hurt just a little more. Would Edward really give up so easily on her after everything they have fought for, everything she did to make sure they were together? Her head shot up, everything she did? He worked to keep them together too, didn't he? "Do you think that Edward has stopped looking?" Bella hated how her voice sounded so meek and small, but she needed to ask that question.

Alice looked at her best friend with sad eyes. She didn't want to lie to Bella, but she also knew that Edward was doing nothing to help the cause. She didn't know if it was the letter she left or something else that kept him from trying to find his Bella, but he was digging himself into a hole of depression so great that it had the potential to end badly for him. "He isn't doing anything right now, but that could be because of the letter I left and because he is still reeling from the fact that you are gone. Maybe he will do something soon." Alice added that list bit to give her friend hope, but didn't really see that happening.

"Thank you," Bella said with a small smile. She knew at that moment that her friend was just saying something to try to make her feel better. Why did he give up so quickly? Bella was baffled, but decided to not dwell on it right now. If he was ready to give up, maybe it was time to really think about everything and what Edward really was in her life. There were a lot of other things to think about right now, such as staying alive and making it to Maine in one piece. That was the priority right now and that is what she had to focus on. Any other thinking could happen later.


	15. Cabin in the Woods

**A/N: Thank you everyone for embracing this story! As of right now, Edward has given up on Bella and refuses to help Jasper and Carlisle. Bella and Alice are still on their way to Maine, and Alice has told Bella the reality of Edward giving his aid. She has a lot to think about and some decisions to make. Happy reading everyone! Please review if you can.**

Chapter 15 – Cabin in the Woods

Bella tried to fight the thoughts that kept intruding against her will, but they would not go away. She didn't want to have to think about anything or do anything until they reached Maine; deciding that would be the time she could succumb to her depression and her hopelessness. Something happened though, something changed within her. Edward didn't want to fight for them. He was leaving her with nothing. Her thoughts bombarded her until she could think of nothing else.

Looking over at her supposed best friend who was driving the "get away" car towards their intermediary destination, Bella wondered, "_Do I trust what she says? Would Edward really abandon me like that?" _Memories flashed through her mind and she had her answer. He would leave her, forsake the search, and not help the others find the mastermind behind everything.

Sighing to herself, Bella took stock of her current situations and everything that had happened since she moved to Forks. She turned her gaze to Alice once more before looking out her own window again. Her best friend had been nothing but truthful with her since day one. The day she walked into the Cullen house, Alice welcomed her with open arms and gave it to her straight. She had never lied and the only reason she ever left Bella was because Edward forced the whole family to leave. When Alice received the vision of Bella jumping off of the cliff, she rushed back to Forks. Edward chose to go to Italy and try to commit vampire suicide, and in the end it almost got Bella killed.

Bella smiled to herself. Both Alice and Edward were controlling, but where Alice wanted to control her fashion sense and live vicariously through Bella, Edward wanted to try to control who she was friends with and her life "for her protection". She cringed at those three words. It was always for her protection and to keep her safe. He left her in the middle of the woods and took his family with him after they had become a lifeline for her because he thought it would be safer for her. It hadn't been because Laurant tried to kill her. The wolves had saved her life.

When Edward had come back to Forks after Bella and Alice had gone to Italy to get him, she wasn't sure what to expect. She really wanted to work things out with him and be together for the rest of their lives, but something felt off. She felt like he was still holding part of himself back and she wasn't sure what it was. He tried to keep her from her wolf friends until it had become necessary to use their help to protect her. He was jealous of her friendship of Jacob, but hindsight is 20/20. Edward did have reason to be jealous of the brown wolf since Jacob made it more than clear that he was in love with her also. Part of her felt the pull towards Jacob, but a bigger part of her wanted to be with Edward. Now she was bereft of both of them.

"_What did Edward think would happen when he left me alone? I wallowed in self-pity for months before I decided I needed to do something in order to start moving forward in my life. I was a shell when he left and although Jacob tried to fill it, the hole was just too deep. I thought when Edward was back in my life, everything would be perfect again. I should have known better. Nothing is ever as it seems, and nothing is ever that easy. Perfection exists in fairytales and romance novels. Something was still missing, there was a small disconnect after he came back, but I pushed it to the side thinking that it was just because he had been gone for so long. We had to learn each other again. When he asked me to marry him, I was shocked to say the least and didn't want to at first. It went against everything I believed and felt in my heart, but Edward was always good at making me a deal, and in the end I took it. Was it all a lie? Did he ever really love me? I have to believe that he did, but then I can't understand why he will not help them find the culprits. He is just willing to give up everything. I know I shouldn't be surprised since that seems to be his M.O., but it hurts and I am stunned. I believe her though. She has been true since the beginning and never did anything that made me find fault with her. Maybe that is why believed her so easily when she explained everything. I have no reason to doubt her. Edward has given up and is not going to look for me," _Bella spoke to herself. She was trying to work through everything and kept coming up with the same conclusion: Edward was not her future.

Tears started to form in her eyes the more she thought about everything. Wiping them away again and again, she was surprised that she had any tears left. It seemed that she had cried more in the last couple of days than she had in her lifetime. She wondered why this time she couldn't feel numb like she did when Edward left her in the woods, "_Is acceptance so easy this time? Is it because I went through something like this before with him that I cannot pull into myself and pretend like I don't feel anything? I hurt, and I have pain, and it will not stop. It will not let me be numb. None of the thoughts will leave me and let me pretend that he is out there for me. Last time I could be reckless and I would hear his voice, but now I don't know if I want to. Is it easier this time because Alice is here with me and I know that the other Cullen's are out there for me also? I don't know."_

The rest of the journey gave Bella a lot more thinking time. She muddled through her memories and her thoughts. Considering all of the information Alice had given her. She had a new life waiting for her and this time the whole family had not abandoned her, it appeared only one of them had. Unfortunately it was the one person that promised to love her for eternity, the person that was supposed to be at her side for the rest of her days, the person that had promised her so much and in the end gave her so little.

Bella could understand the fear of what could happen, of the unknown dangers that lurked out in the world. She understood that nothing is promised and she was a fragile human compared to vampires, but she was willing to take the risk. She was willing to stay by his side no matter what he was. She accepted what he had told her about killing humans without batting an eye.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Bella knew that Edward loved her, but maybe his love wasn't enough. She knew fear and regardless of what happened, she would jump head first into the fray to make sure she was with him. It apparently wasn't a two way street. As they crossed the state border into Maine, Bella knew it was time to let go, "_Good bye Edward. I hope that one day you will find someone that you are willing to risk everything for. Someone that makes you want to do whatever it takes to stay by their side no matter what could happen. I want you to find that kind of love."_

Alice and Bella pulled up to a small log cabin that was set back away from the main road just after dark. It was obscure and there were only two ways you would see it: if you knew it was there and were looking for it, or if you had excellent eye sight. Alice fell into both of those categories.

As she parked the car, Alice turned to Bella and said, "Welcome home. I know it doesn't look like much, but we have all of the comforts of home and it is cozy."

Nodding, Bella gave her a forced smile and said, "Ok, I guess we should go in then."

Both women got out of the car and walked up to the door. Alice unlocked the entrance and pushed it open. Stepping over the threshold, she flipped the light switch she found by the door and immediately the cabin was illuminated.

Bella waited for the lights to be turned on before she even thought about entering the house. She was still a very clumsy human, and with her luck, she would trip and fall flat onto her face. Walking into the cabin, Bella looked around and took in her surroundings. Alice had been right; the cabin was pleasant, and she thought it looked very welcoming. They had anything and everything that they could possibly need, and it was far enough away from society to give them their privacy. They didn't need to draw attention to themselves while they were there.

As she looked the cabin over, there was a living room, a dining nook, and a decent sized kitchen. Walking further into the house, there were three doors on the opposite side of the wall that Bella wanted to check out next. Opening the first one on the left, she found a bedroom. The middle door proved to be the bathroom; and when she opened the final door, she found another bedroom the same size as the first. Turning to Alice, she inquired, "Two bedrooms?"

"Yes, we didn't need anything larger. I did make sure that the bedrooms and the bathroom were big enough for us though. We are still girls that need our space after all," Alice said grinning. She really hoped that Bella liked the house since it was going to be their home for the next several months. She also knew that Bella had seemed to come to terms with some things on their trip to Maine; and she hoped that some it her thinking revolved around leaving Forks, Edward, and living without her family for now.

Bella walked around the room some more and just took everything in, nodding to show Alice she was listening. This was going to be home for the time being and Alice was going to be her roommate. It was a good thing that she got along so well with the pixie vampire, or this would be more of a nightmare than it already was. She looked at Alice and smiled her first real smile since they had left forks. It was small, but it was a start. "I think it will be perfect for us," Bella stated.

"I think so too. You get your pick of which room you want and I will take the other one," Alice offered.

"Thank you Alice, for everything. I know that it wasn't easy for you to leave and I am sure that you are missing Jasper and the rest of the family," Bella stated simply. She knew that she owed her life to Alice's quick thinking and planning.

Walking up to her best friend and giving her a hug, Alice said, "I would do it all again if I had to." Releasing the younger girl from her embrace, she added, "Now go and pick your room while I bring in the bags and do a quick perimeter check."

As Alice walked out of the cabin, Bella moved towards the two bedrooms and turned on the lights. Everything seemed the same about the size and layout, so it really didn't matter which one she used. Sighing, she moved to the one on the left since the windows faced north and west. It would assure her that she would not be bothered by the sunrise in the east if she decided she wanted to sleep in. Sitting on the bed, she brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest. This was her new life and although she had to move forward and leave behind a lot of her dreams, she was thankful that she wasn't alone this time.

_Back in Forks_

Jasper rushed into the house and up to Carlisle's study. He found the older man behind his desk reading a book. "Carlisle, I think I found something."


	16. Do We Have a Lead?

**A/N: Bella has finally let Edward go and is ready to take on whatever is coming their way; well at least she thinks she might be. AbbeNormal… I am with you. I am ready to pack my bags and head for a cabin in the woods. LOVE THEM! The big question right now is what did Jasper find? Well actually that is one of many. Eventually all questions will be answered, but you will be able to find out the answer to the first question in this chapter. Thank you everyone that is reading, favoring, alerting, and reviewing the story. It is because of you that the story continues. Now that Moving On has now been completed, I am going to be sure to update this story on a more regular basis. Enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 16 – Do We Have a Lead?

Jasper rushed into the house and ran up to Carlisle's study. He found the older man behind his desk reading a book. "Carlisle, I think I found something."

If Carlisle's heart had still been beating, he was sure that it would be thudding in an erratic rhythm and trying to push its way through his chest. He heard Jasper burst into the house and was expecting him to come through his door, but he wasn't sure he was expecting him to blast into his study and say that he found something.

When Jasper had told Carlisle his plan to go to Seattle in order to see if he could find more information there, Carlisle understood the need to try all resources and outlets available in order to find out who was behind everything. The patriarch wanted and prayed that his son would find something, a little snippet of a clue or a whisper of a rumor, anything that could help them; but he had tried not to get his hopes up. Now with the return of Jasper, a new faith was starting to simmer within him.

Standing up and gesturing Jasper to sit down, he asked quickly, "What did you find?"

"Well it seems our thugs weren't as careful as they thought they were. I did a lot of digging while I was gone and asked a lot of questions," Jasper smirked. He was very pleased with himself. He didn't have anyone in chains… yet, but a lead was better than nothing.

"You did what?"

"Locals mainly, but there were a couple of nomads in the area, and people talk; so I talked to whomever was willing to talk to me about anything they may have heard."

Releasing a long drawn out breath, Carlisle inquired, "Did you get information then?"

"Yes, turns out that there had been a couple of bodies found in the area that had been drained, but because it was mainly John and Jane Doe's that were homeless or druggies, the media wasn't really covering it."

"That would explain why we didn't hear anything."

Nodding, Jasper silently agreed before he continued, "There have been five bodies and the last one was found just three days ago. They have all been found around the same block, so I decided to go sniffing around, literally. I caught the scent of two vampires and followed it. The building I was led to was rundown and condemned. It appeared to be abandoned."

"Were they there?"

"No, but I probably only missed them by a day or two. Their scent was really strong all over the house and in a back corner of the second floor I found a base of sorts. They had photos of Bella and everyone in our coven. They also knew of our gifts and our names," Jasper paused and passed Carlisle a large plastic bag he had been holding in his hands.

"What's this?" Carlisle frowned and accepted the offering. Opening the bag he found the wedding invitation for Bella and Edward's nuptials lying on top of a few other things. He pulled it out and stared at it. The older man was at a loss of what to say or think; he was stunned. After a couple of minutes had passed, he finally looked up at Jasper and probed, "How could they have gotten this?"

"That isn't all Carlisle. Now I am not sure why they teamed up with a human when they had that invitation, unless he was the one that was in possession of it originally. I only smell three distinct scents on the invitation, but it has been in their possession for a while and therefore any other scents would have diminished or disappeared completely. I have a good nose and I only smell human and then the two vampires. So I am not sure where they got the invitation. If you will pull out the rest of the stuff in the bag, we may have better luck with the other things."

Carlisle proceeded to dump out the rest of the contents from the bag onto his desk. There were a couple of shirts, a notepad, a post it note that based on the back of it had been on the invitation, and a beat up cell phone. Looking up at Jasper with a furrowed brow, he was sure his look of confusion was evident on his face.

"I brought the clothes so that we can have their scent. I tried to follow their scent out of Seattle and it was heading this way. I want the family to learn the scents and go on patrol. The sticky note was on the invitation and I think it was written by whoever sent the invite to our degenerates. I didn't find the envelope the invitation was sent in, but I thought that we might be able to use the handwriting as a clue," Jasper explained. What he really wanted to know is if Carlisle recognized the handwriting because he still kept coming back to the Volturi or someone the Cullen's were close to.

"Good idea, both of them. What about the cell phone?" Carlisle asked picking up the broken piece of technology.

"I have some people that I can send it to that might be able to get us phone numbers or text messages that were received on the phone. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work and at least we tried, but if it does work, then it will bring us one step closer to finding who this son of a bitch is!" Jasper growled.

Walking around his desk to stand next to one of the many he considered his son, Carlisle placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder and declared, "We will find them and with what you collected in Seattle, we are on the right track. This is excellent work." He watched Jasper nod and then lean over in the chair as if in thought. Carlisle sat in the chair next to him and studied him. Although all of the family had taken this situation very hard, Jasper seemed to take it the hardest; he had become a man with a mission and you could either help him or get out of his way. Everyone was helping, except one person. Looking up at the ceiling where Edward's room was, Carlisle wondered if this new evidence would make a difference or if Edward would continue to do nothing. His eyes returned to Jasper when the younger man sighed.

"I will be honest with you Carlisle… I was hoping that you would recognize the handwriting on that little note. I really believe that it is someone close to us or the Volturi. I know that you probably think I am insane, but with these new facts, it has to be one of the two. They had pictures and information," Jasper murmured as he rubbed his face with both hands. It was trying to rub the cobwebs away and it wasn't working. Happy that they finally had something to go on, he still needed to piece together the puzzle and for some reason he felt like he was still missing a couple of key pieces beyond whom the mastermind was.

Widening his eyes momentarily, Carlisle stood up and retrieved the tiny slip of paper and scrutinized the writing. It looked familiar, but only in as far as it looked similar to others he had seen. It wasn't distinctive enough to stand out in his mind and therefore, he couldn't decide what person could have written it. Shaking his head, Carlisle apologized, "Sorry son, but I just don't know. I mean it looks similar to other writing I have seen, but I couldn't tell you who or where. It could have been at the hospital for all I know." Carlisle turned his attention back to the invitation and he picked it up. Turning it over to look at the other side, there were no discriminating marks on that either. There was nothing that could give them a clue as to who had it before the would be kidnappers did. Putting it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply. Jasper was right, human and only two vampire scents remained. Right now their best bets would be patrolling and the phone. Sending a prayer up to the heavens that one or both of those would bear fruit, he turned back to Jasper, "When do you want to start the patrols?"

Jasper knew that it had been a long shot that Carlisle would recognize the handwriting as one certain individual's, but it had been worth a try. It was time to move onto other things that they could do to get answers. Exhaling loudly, he said, "I want to get started as soon as possible. I am not sure if the wolves are willing to help us, but they can search places we can't and the more creatures that we have helping, the sooner we can get information. I will send the phone to my people by overnight mail and depending on how much damage was done, it will take about a week to get that information."

"I agree. I will call Sam and let him know what is going on. After that, we can talk to the family and get our own patrols started," Carlisle spoke as he made his way back to the other side of his desk. Looking up, a thought popped into his head and he asked, "How do we know that they have really moved on? They could go back to their 'lair' and find out that someone was there."

"I thought of that and I had Jenks hire a couple of guys to watch the place for me. They know that they are not to go into the building or to confront the two perpetrators, but they will call immediately if they see anything at all in regards to that building," Jasper expounded. He was not going to take any chances or risks. If there was the slightest possibility that those two were going back to the building, Jasper wanted to know about it. He honestly believed that they had split and abandoned their "home" in Seattle, but that did not mean that they were not going to come back. "_Never underestimate or assume anything when it comes to your enemy. War teaches you that," _Jasper thought to himself as he fisted his hands tightly. He would get the information he sought one way or another, and he would make sure whoever had done this paid for taking something he treasured away from him. He hadn't survived this long by going easy on his enemies, and whoever was behind this was his latest enemy.

Jasper stood up and walked out of the study while Carlisle made his phone call. He knew that Sam would not be happy about this new bit of information, but it couldn't be helped. If the wolves could help them once again, Jasper would gladly take it and he knew that the rest of the family felt the same way.

Walking past the kitchen, Jasper was hit by a memory. He could remember walking into the kitchen/dining area behind Alice and spotting a brunette girl standing beside Edward. She gave off an air of calmness, but in reality she had been nervous and a bit scared. Of course, telling Bella that Jasper was the newest vegetarian and still struggled at times, made her heart beat race even faster. It had always amazed him how she was able to step into the lions' den and hold her own. Smiling at the recollection, he walked into the living room and called everyone to join him for a family meeting. It was time to get started on bringing the girls home. He would not fail either one of them.

By the time Carlisle made it downstairs, the remaining members of the family (sans Edward) were waiting for him. Lifting his eyebrow in question at his wife, he saw her shake her head in silent communication. Edward was not going to join the hunt. Carlisle could understand Edward's reluctance, but he also could not help but feel disappointed in him. Moving past those thoughts, he stepped into the room and announced, "Jasper found some new clues that may help us find out what exactly is going on. Jasper, if you will?"

Jasper stood up and felt like he was directing his army once again, "While I was in Seattle, I actually found the location our two perpetrators were staying and I was able to gather some evidence. They had a copy of the wedding invitation with a post it note, which at one point had been attached to the invite. I want all of you to take a look at the handwriting and see if your recognize it. I was also able to gather two shirts and a broken cell phone. I will send the phone to a lab and see if we can get any information about message or call history. I want us to sniff the shirts and start doing patrols to see if we can pick up the scent around Forks and the general area. When I followed the scent away from Seattle, it was headed in the direction of Forks. Carlisle called Sam's pack so that they could join in the search since they have access to areas that we do not." He looked at the father figure of the family and let him have the floor next.

"I explained everything to Sam and although he was not exactly thrilled about the fact that we withheld information, he has agreed to help us find out who is behind this. Jasper and I will meet him and his pack at the border tomorrow at 10:00 am. We will start our patrols tonight," Carlisle filled everyone in with regards to the phone call he had made to the pack leader.

"Here are the shirts and the note. Does anyone have any questions?" Jasper scowled at his audience. He knew that no one was going to say anything or go against him. Emmett was itching to catch the bad guy and wanted to beat him up since the day Alice and Bella disappeared. Rose had finally accepted Bella as her sister-in-law to be and would do what she could to find her. Carlisle and Esme thought of both girls as their daughters and they wanted them both found safe and sound. The only one that was still not helping was Edward, but at least he was staying out of Jasper's way.

As everyone looked at the note, no one recognized the handwriting, but that did not mean that Jasper was going to toss it out. He put it back in the plastic bag to save for later. There was always the possibility he would be able to find something else with the same handwriting, and that might lead to the leader of this fiasco.

Everyone in the family that was helping the cause sniffed the shirts and got the smell into their minds. It was time to start their patrols and as they got their assignments from Jasper, they took off in the direction they were instructed to go. With one last glare at the stairs, Jasper was the last one to leave the house in order to start his search. He really hoped that something as found.


	17. Gone Missing

**A/N: Well Edward still isn't helping, but at least now they have something to go on. We can only hope that they are able to find something with everything that Jasper found. I want to thank all of my readers on this story and especially the people that have reviewed, favored, and alerted the story. This story is for all of the people who are enjoying it and all of the mystery behind the disappearance. Happy reading and please review if you can.**

Chapter 17 – Gone Missing

It had been two days since Jasper had found the small lead in the abandoned building in Seattle. Two days of searching and looking and coming up empty handed. The two vampires they were looking for had not made it into Forks. In fact, in a desperate attempt to find the two fugitives, Jasper went to Seattle and tried to follow the sent that initially went in the direction of Forks, but it turns out that about 15 miles outside of the city limits, it takes a sharp turn to the north. There was no telling where the enemy was hiding or heading.

Jasper knew that it was not time to relax and give up though. They had some information, as sketchy as it was, and that could help them find the real culprit. The one that was ultimately responsible for taking Alice and Bella away. Staring at the small note that had been on the wedding invitation, Jasper whispered, "I will find out who you are and I will make you pay for taking her away from me, from this family! You will pay for both of them."

Slamming the note down on the desk, Jasper picked up a picture that was taken at Bella and Edward's graduation. Bella was in the middle of he and Alice and all three were laughing. It had been a happy day for both the Cullen and the Swan families. It was Bella's first high school graduation and no one wanted to miss it. Rubbing his finger over one of the faces, he wondered if he would ever see her smile again, hear her laugh, listen to her voice. He had to.

A chiming sound coming from his pocket pulled Jasper out of his thoughts. It was a text message, "They came back." He didn't need to know who or what the message was talking about, he already knew. The two vampires were back in Seattle. He had to hurry.

Racing out of his room, he knew that Carlisle was at the hospital, and Edward was moping and still refusing to help. He didn't want a sullen teenager on this mission with him, so Jasper called someone he knew would help him and someone he knew would answer his call, "Emmett, the perpetrators are back at their home base in Seattle. Are you coming with me?"

Emmett met Jasper at the bottom of the stairs, "Hell yah, let's go!"

"Running will be faster than driving. Come on!" Jasper led the way out of the house, and within the blink of an eye he and Emmett were speeding to Seattle. The older vampire just prayed that they were still there when he and his brother arrived, and that they could give him information. Someone was behind this and someone wants Bella, but whom?

**SEATTLE…**

"Gregory, someone has been here," Rick murmured to his brother as he sniffed around the room. They had left town and had not planned on coming back any time soon, but they were instructed to get rid of everything they had in their possession. The problem… they left it all in Seattle.

Taking in a deep breath, Gregory caught the scent of another vampire. It was not a scent he recognized and wondered belatedly who it could have been. "_Maybe it is just another nomad that was curious about smelling another vampire," _he thought to himself. It was all together possible since he knew the smell of him and his brother lingered all over the building inside and out. It had been their base camp for a month before the wedding. If only they had taken everything with them.

"Do you think it was someone looking for us?" Rick asked clearly a little spooked.

There were rumors about the Cullen coven, and one member in particular; and that was enough to set both men on edge. The coven was supposed to be tightknit and full of gifts, but what really got to them was that believed that Major Jasper Whitlock from the southern vampire wars was a member of the Cullen clan. If that was the case, they knew they were right to be afraid. It was said that he was ruthless and powerful. He knew how to take out entire squadrons of vampires by himself and he could control newborns with ease. The major was not someone either man wanted to fight against or meet in person any time soon.

"I don't know. Let's just deal with everything and then leave. The sooner we destroy all of that stuff, the sooner we can get out of here and not have to worry about whom was here," Gregory stated to his brother.

"You're right," Rick said and together with his brother, moved up to the second floor where everything should be located.

As they got up to the second floor, something didn't feel right. It felt off somehow and neither Gregory nor Rick could figure out what the problem was. Yes, they smelled the other vampire, but it was something more than that; if they were Spider-man, their spidey sense would be tingling.

Turning to his little brother, Gregory ordered, "Make sure that we are not missing anything. I am going to look around and make sure that no one is still here." He started making his way through the building cautiously yet quickly, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Even the stranger's smell, although concentrated on the first and second levels, permeated the whole building. "It is probably just a curious nomad," he told himself again in order to reassure himself as he walked back to where his brother was. Laughing as he made his way through the building, "We are just being paranoid after HE called and ordered everything destroyed because he was afraid it would lead to him or us, distrustful arrogant asshole of a vampire."

"Gregory!" Rick yelled for his brother and when he saw his sibling return, he stated slightly panicked, "Stuff is missing."

"What stuff?" Gregory asked as he looked at everything they used for their "operation".

"The wedding invitation, the cell phone that you broke, and some of our notes are all missing. The pictures don't look like they have been touched, but everything else looks like it has been rifled through!"

His brother was right. Some stuff looked like it had been looked through, but some stuff looked like it had when they left a couple of days prior. Something was definitely wrong. Glancing at his brother, Gregory growled, "Make sure nothing else is missing. We need to be careful. Once we are done with inventory, we will torch the place!" This was not good. A nomad wouldn't just take random things like that, and if it was one of the Cullen's, then they might be in big trouble to say the least. Not only did they have to fear what the Cullen coven would do, but they had very good reason to dread the person on the other end of the phone. Gregory knew that HE wanted Bella for himself and would stop at nothing to get her, but HE also knew when to bide his time. Gregory and Rick were expendable and they would disappear if HE learned of what happened. This was not good.

"Got it!" Rick accepted his orders and went to work.

As his brother worked to take inventory, Gregory decided to see if the stranger left any clues as to his identity. He scoured the first and second floors, but nothing could be found. He really didn't think he would find a clue, but he hoped. Going back to his brother, he decided they needed to hurry and get out of there before whoever had ransacked their placed revisited them. "Was anything else missing?" Gregory inquired.

"The shirts that we wore to the wedding and the note that came with the wedding invitation are also missing. I didn't notice anything else. Who do you think it was?" Rick asked afraid of the answer. If it was the Cullen's, that meant that it could be the Major or someone working with him, and that in itself meant danger. They needed to get out of there and not turn back. He knew this job was going to be trouble, but his brother had convinced him that they couldn't exactly say no, so they took it and now problems were arising.

Gregory had to think fast. Things were missing and they needed to get out of Seattle again fast. He wasn't sure why they didn't torch the place before they left and destroy everything then, "_Oh yah, it was because that maniac told us to leave it alone for now and then told us to destroy it. We should have just brought it all with us when we left the first time, but I told Rick to leave it where it was. This is on me." _Turning towards his brother, he said, "Go wait out in the alley, I am going to douse everything and start the fire, then I will meet you down there. The sooner we can get out of here the better."

"Ok, be careful," Rick nodded looking worried. There was always an inherent terror of fire when it came to vampires, but it was still the best way to destroy things quickly and thoroughly.

"I will," Gregory said as he grabbed the lighter fluid that they brought with them. It was flammable and could be shot from a distance, so much safer for vampires than trying to use gas and getting on you and everywhere else. Oh they had a gas can in the middle of the "base camp", but it was just additional fuel for the fire after it started.

Once everything had been hit with the lighter fluid, Gregory created a trail that would lead him a safe enough distance away before he lit the place aflame. Once the trail was lit, he sped his way to the alley in order to grab his brother, but unfortunately, it appeared a big stocky man already had hm. His eyes might have been gold, but his smell said he was a vampire also. Turning to run in another direction and hopefully catch the big man off guard, Gregory stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with another vampire with gold eyes.

Something in this new man told Gregory that he was not someone to be trifled with, but he still had to try and fight for him and his brother's freedom. Throwing a punch, it was easily dodged by his adversary. After a few more blocked punches and kicks, Gregory really felt like this man was toying with him. Then he heard the big man speak, "Jazz, the building is on fire. Stop playing with him and let's go." Soon he felt lethargic and crumpled to the ground.

As Gregory opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he found that he was in the woods and well away from the city. Rick was next to him and in front of him were the two vampires that they had run into in the alley. Narrowing his eyes on the one the bigger guy called Jazz, he probed, "Who are you and what the hell do you think you are doing with us?"

Standing up straight and crossing his arms, Jasper glared at his captives for a moment before he sneered, "I don't think anything. I know I captured you and I know you will tell me what I want to know, or I know I will kill you. I am Jasper Hale of the Cullen coven. I am also known as Major Jasper Whitlock, and you have information I want."

The eyes of both Rick and Gregory grew as their terror and distress increased ten-fold. The rumors were true and that meant they were in a lot of danger right now, but who posed the greater threat: Jasper or Him?


	18. Interrogation

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! If you haven't seen it yet, I started a new Twilight story with an Emmett/Bella pairing. It is entitled More to Life. Go and check it out if you get the chance and are intrigued by the pairing. As for Wedding Day Jitters… I got inspired and am updating this story early. You will have to wait and see what (if anything) Edward and Alice know. I hope you like the new chapter; let me know what you think.**

Chapter 18 – Interrogation

"So are you going to answer my questions?" Jasper sneered. He was asking them like they really had a choice in the matter. They didn't, and even though he did not have a mind reader like Edward with him, he had other methods of making people talk which have proven effective in the past.

"We don't know anything," Gregory threw out there immediately. He was terrified of the man standing before him, but he was also petrified of his employer.

"Emmett, did you hear him? He doesn't know anything," Jasper mocked sarcastically, his eyes never leaving his captives.

Nodding, Emmett smiled coldly, "I heard him, but I guess he doesn't really understand the situation he finds himself in."

Laughing mirthlessly, Jasper snapped his fingers and declared, "That has to be it because if he really knew the situation and who I really am, he wouldn't be lying through his teeth."

Rick decided it was time he spoke and tried to back his brother up, "He isn't lying and you don't intimidate us!" His statement would have probably worked better if he had not been shaking when he said it.

"You see, I don't quite believe you. I am not sure what you have heard about me, but I can assure you that most of the rumors are true. I know you know who I am because when I gave you my real name, the fear both of you felt increased exponentially. I know what you felt when you heard that dreaded piece of information and I also know that you are hiding something. You want to know how I know all of that?" Jasper asked leering.

"H-H-How?" Rick stammered.

"I can feel what you feel. I feel the fear and the anger. I feel the deception and the lies. I can feel it all because I am an empath. So if you were planning on hiding something, I suggest you change your plans," Jasper quietly explained.

Gregory and Rick looked at each other with wide frightened eyes. They both felt like they had just met the devil and he had read their souls. Turning back towards the predator that was threatening their very lives, they knew they had to give him something, but that also meant that they were in danger of Him. Although, right here and now, they knew that Jasper posed the greatest threat to their very existence because he was there in the flesh.

Knowing that the brothers had reached a decision, Jasper smirked, "Shall we try this again? Are you going to answer all of my questions?" He squatted down in front of his prisoners and narrowed his eyes. There was only one right answer that they could give him.

**IN FORKS…**

"_It feels good to be home after a really long day at the hospital," _Carlisle thought to himself as he pulled up to the house. Normally it didn't bother him to be at work for long hours helping the people that came in, but today had been different. Some teenage drunk drivers decided to go carousing around and ultimately found themselves in the forest upside down in their car. No one else was hurt, but the four teens in the car were pretty bad and so far only one had survived. It was tragedies like this that made the doctor want to go home and hug his mate and pray for humanity.

As Carlisle walked into the house, his wife was standing at the door with a worried look on her face. Something was very wrong, "What's happened Esme?"

"Jasper and Emmett took off a few hours ago and haven't come back yet. Jasper got a message from someone that said the men were back in Seattle. They both went to get them," Esme spoke softly, the worry evident in her voice.

Pulling her into his arms, Carlisle whispered, "You know that those two can take care of themselves. Jasper not only has the training to handle other vampires, but he can use his gift if he needs to. I would be more worried about the two men he has captured."

"I know you are right, but we don't know if these two have gifts and what they are. We don't know what they are capable of."

"You have seen Jasper work. You know he trained us to deal with the vampire army and any threats that could arise. He will be ok and I am sure that after he is done interrogating them, him and Emmett will both be home. He is not out there alone right now, between the two of them, the two strangers that came to the wedding will be more than likely a minor inconvenience for them. True?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Esme nodded against her husband's chest and said, "True. It is just…"

Carlisle squeezed her a little tighter and smiled, "I know, they are still very much like your children and you worry about them because they took off without warning and we really know nothing about who they went after, or who could be behind this. However, if we are going to find out the answer to that question, Jasper needed to do this. Come on, let's go upstairs and see what we can do to get your mind off of them until they get home." Without another word, he scooped Esme up and ran upstairs to their room, slamming the door and effectively shutting the outside world away.

Edward had heard the exchange between his "parents" and wondered what Jasper hoped to gain from the knowledge he was gathering. It wasn't like anything could be done. Bella and Alice were gone, and that is the way life was. He accepted it, why couldn't everyone else? Moving back up to his room, he paused by Jasper's room and went in to look at the evidence that had been collected. Everything was lying on top of the desk and as he rifled through it, he came across the little handwritten note that came with the wedding invitation. There was something about that handwriting. Shaking his head he put the scrap of paper down and walked out of the room. There were just some things that could not be changed no matter how much you tried to fight them. He walked towards his room once again and tried to forget brown eyes and hair that had captivated him.

Rose shot daggers at the room Edward occupied. She couldn't believe that he had given up this easily and without a fight. Even she was doing her part in order to find out what was going on so that Bella and Alice could come back. She may not be Bella's biggest fan or supporter, but the human was a part of the family now and she deserved better than to be tossed aside like she was by someone that supposedly loved her. The fact that Edward was not only giving up on Bella, but on Alice too made Rose's blood boil (well it would have if she had any, venom boil a better term?). "_Why is he just abandoning them? What is going on? I understand that you think because of a letter from Alice that you and Bella will never be together, but I would still want answers about who did this. I do want answers as to who did this and caused Alice and Bella to leave! Something isn't right!" _Rosalie yelled in her mind before stalking off and going down to the living room. She needed to distance herself from Edward right now or she might rip his arm off and beat him senseless with it.

**OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE…**

"What do you know?" Jasper asked the two vampires sitting in front of him.

"We don't know much. Honestly!" Rick whimpered.

Looking behind him at Emmett, Jasper could see the disgust on his brother's face for the crying act Rick was putting on. Turning back towards Rick and Gregory, he sneered, "How about you tell me what you do know and then I will start asking my questions.

"My brother is right, we don't know much. Look about eight months ago my brother and I were approached by some strange vampire. He said his boss was looking for a couple of hired thugs to do his bidding. He wanted nomads that didn't really have ties to any one place or thing. It started off simple, kill a vampire or two, but about six months ago, he wanted us to come to Seattle and lay low. We were instructed to get a P.O. Box and wait for some mail to arrive. So we did. Pictures and a new cell phone came shortly after we gave them our new box number. When we asked what everything was for, we were told that we would find out eventually. We were sent new pictures periodically and then we were sent the wedding invitation with the note attached. Our instructions were to pick up the bride at any cost. We befriended a person from Forks that claimed to know Bella and we hoped that he could help us get closer to her, but it turns out that he wasn't a friend, he was an acquaintance. When the bride disappeared, so did we. That is all we know!" Gregory rushed.

"Two brothers both turned into vampires… interesting," Jasper said studying the two men in front of him.

"I was turned right after WWI and I went searching for my brother after that. I turned him since we only had each other as family. Our parents were killed when we were teenagers," Gregory snidely commented.

Arching one of his eyebrows, Jasper muttered, "I see. So you are the older one? You took care of him?"

"Yes," Gregory said as he narrowed his on the former major.

"So you understand about taking care of family and needing to protect them? Both of you?" Jasper inquired.

"Of course we do!" Gregory bellowed.

"Yes, we do. We have only had each other since we were young. What does this have to do with anything?" Rick asked.

Smirking, Jasper stated, "Bella is my family and so is Alice, but because of you and your orders, they are gone. I will get them back at any cost. Now who is your employer?"

"We don't know!" Gregory declared.

"It's true. We don't have a name, but he is someone to be feared and his lackey has no remorse about killing other vampires and doing what his boss ordered. We talk to him through cell phones. It is a programmed number, but other than that, we don't know who he is. We only met him once and when we started to ask questions, he almost killed me himself. He stays hidden in the shadows, but that is all that we know," Rick explained trembling.

"Describe this 'lackey'," Jasper ordered.

"Tall, dark hair, evil look in his eye, it was almost as if he got joy out of carrying his master's orders," Gregory answered quickly.

Emmett barked with mocking laughter, "Jazz, they just described a bunch of different vampires including me!"

"I think you are right," Jasper nodded at Emmett before returning his attention to the two in front of him, "You don't have a name for either of them? You don't know anything other than you did what you were told? Good little foot soldiers." He was taunting them now.

"Phoenix! I heard that name one time, but that is it!" Rick shouted.

"Phoenix?" Jasper probed.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, Rick continued, "Well that is what it sounded like to me."

Jasper stood up and glanced at Emmett. He could tell his comrade was trying to figure out who Phoenix could be. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Emmett furrowed his brow, "Do you think they know anything else?"

"I think they are telling the truth about the names and they really are terrified of this man, whoever he is," Jasper stated.

"What are you going to do to us now?" Rick asked.

"Are you inquiring as to if I am going to kill you now?" Jasper asked tilting his head to the side and examining the younger vampire.

"Yes, he is," Gregory glared.

Cutting his eyes over to look at his other captive, Jasper scowled at the man for a few minutes before replying, "I am not going to kill you… yet. You are worth more alive than dead anyway. You will however, report to me with any new assignments and/or information you receive. If you remember anything else, you will call me. Remember I can and will find you if I need to and I will kill you if you so much as cross your eyes at me. Take this phone. It is the way I will call you and you can call me. My phone number, as well as Emmett's, is already programed into it. Do we have an understanding?"

"But he will kill us if he knows that we are helping you!" Rick screeched.

"I don't think you understand your options. It is either take the phone and do what I tell you to, or there will be a vampire bar-b-que tonight," Jasper sneered.

Looking at his brother and then gazing at Jasper, Gregory knew they really didn't have much of a choice right now, "Fine."

"But Gregory!" Rick tried to plea with his brother.

"Shut up! I we don't, he will kill us right now!" The older brother shot back. When it appeared that Rick was going to stay quiet, Gregory spoke to Jasper, "We will do what we can."

"I am glad you see it my way," Jasper's smile was full of wickedness.

Gulping, Gregory knew that he had made the right decision. Major Jasper Whitlock was not a person to be taken lightly and the sooner he and his brother were out of his presence the better.


	19. FInding

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and faves for this story. There are going to be a few twists and turns in it, but hopefully, I won't get you too confused on the journey. Well we know a few things, now whether it is good or bad, still remains to be seen. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 19 – Finding

"Are we really letting them go with nothing more than a cell phone? They can ditch that thing anywhere and then we won't be able to track them down," Emmett mumbled after the brothers had left him and Jasper's sight.

Smirking, Jasper turned to his brother and said, "We are, but I have my reasons. I know that they can and probably will, destroy or get rid of the phone the first possible chance they get, but I have other methods for tracking them down. Now that I know who they are, I have a network of vamps and humans that will be able to help me find them when and if necessary."

The wicked grin that appeared on Jasper's face was enough to give Emmett the chills and remind the bigger man just who his adopted brother was, one of the meanest and scariest sons of bitches that ever existed in the vampire world. He no longer doubted letting the men go and knew that if Jasper needed them, regardless if they could be traced by the phone GPS, they could and would be found. "Whoever is behind this messed with the wrong man," Emmett observed.

Looking in the direction the two brothers ran off in, Jasper glanced at Emmett out of the corner of his eye and growled, "You got that right." He couldn't agree with Emmett more. He was pissed and he was a man on a mission; a combination that could be deadly depending on the person, and he was the wrong person to attack.

"Are you ready to head back to the house?" Emmett asked after they had stayed there for a few more minutes.

"Yah, I need to think about some things and ask Carlisle a question," Jasper responded.

Frowning, Emmett inquired, "Do you have an idea of who is behind this?"

"Yah, but you aren't going to like my answer."

"Why not?"

"Who would have access to the wedding invitation? Who would know about Bella and Edward? Who has a connection to Bella and the Cullen coven? Who has a person in their employ with a name that sounds like Phoenix?"

Emmett had let a flittering thought enter his mind days ago that it might be Italy behind this, but when Jasper fired off his questions, it did seem like everything pointed towards the Volturi. Surely it wasn't them though. They wouldn't order Bella to be changed and then try to stop everything that could lead up to that point, would they? It had to be someone else, didn't it? Then again, they have done things in the past that could make them suspect, "Do you think it is Italy?"

"It looks like it is definitely possible. Come on, I need to talk to Carlisle," Jasper stated placing his hand on Emmett's shoulder. He didn't want to cause bad blood or a war, but he also knew that the Volturi were not beyond taking matters into their own hands to get the end means that they desired. The whole Cullen coven knew it well. If they weren't behind it, then who was? If they were, then why and what were they planning?

Jasper and Emmett launched themselves towards Forks. They had more answers than when they left, but unfortunately, their answers also led to more questions. Something was going on that they did not understand and for some reason Bella was at the heart of it, but that didn't make sense because she had just met the Volturi months prior. How could anything involve her? It had to be about Edward and Alice and their gifts, didn't it? Bella was a bargaining chip, right? So many questions and there were no new answers in sight… yet.

**In Maine...**

Bella was lying down in her room and Alice was sitting in the living room flipping through a fashion magazine. Both of them had settled into the new cabin and although Bella still had her moments, she seemed to have truly moved on from Edward. The healing process had been started and she could go through her days without the overwhelming debilitating sadness that overtook her the last time they were forced to separate. Granted the last time was Edward's decision and his alone.

Both girls did what they needed to do to get through their days and nights. Both missed the security of their family, but they at least were not alone and could depend on each other to be there day in and day out.

As Bella lay in her bed she thought about everything that Alice had told her, and she felt like something was missing. The pixie like vampire was holding something back, but there was no clue as to what it was. When Bella tried to ask about Jasper, Alice would change the subject. At first the younger girl thought it was because it was too hard to talk about him since they were apart, but the more time they spent together, the more Bella wondered if it was more than that. What could it be though?

Alice walked out of the cabin and away from the cabin. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts and visions creating the need for a little bit of space and time by herself. Normally she could be around people, but right now she needed to sort through everything that she had just seen with her mind's eye. Some of the visions made her smile, but some created a crease on her forehead. It was a mixture of good and bad.

_"So Jasper is on the right path and will figure this out. I wish I could see who it is, but that is one thing that has not come to me yet. He needs to be careful though. There is still some danger, well a lot of danger, for everyone. Something is going on with Edward, but I am not sure what it is. His future is ever changing and I cannot get a clear picture on him since the wedding. Everyone else… I can see things, some things change, but I can still see them. Him, I am almost at a complete loss and that is not normal. What is going on? There is much that is undecided in his life right now. I hope Bella is ready for everything that is coming her way. The time to change her will come soon enough, but not right now. I will not be the one to do it. Her mate will do that for her. I just hope they are both prepared for everything that is coming," _Alice thought to herself as she walked at a human pace through the woods surrounding the cabin. She knew that there were issues and there were some things that she was still in the dark about, but she also knew there were some good things coming down the pipeline. Sighing, she thought again about the vision she had minutes before she left the cabin, _"Soon, everything will happen soon enough."_


	20. Safe For Now

**A/N: So this is where we are at… Alice took Bella because someone was going to take her. Jasper is looking for clues or something that will lead to the person behind everything and he just found the two thugs that were sent to kidnap Bella. He let them go, but has ways to find the both later. He figures they could be an asset (we will see if that really is the case). Alice had a vision and knows that Jasper is on the right path and Edward is being difficult and not helping in the search for answers. I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions and confusion still out there, but everything will be answered eventually. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 20 – Safe For Now

"So you are telling me that you were captured and released by Jasper Whitlock. Are you sure it was him and not someone claiming to be him?" The voice on the other end of the phone inquired coldly.

Gregory gulped. He knew that calling the boss could and would be bad, but he also knew that it would be worse if he didn't speak up at all. Fear clenching his chest as he spoke into the phone, "It was him sir." When he heard a growl come through the line, he wanted to panic and run, _"Maybe I should have listened to Rick and not called him. No, that would have been an assured order of death. It was best to tell him instead of him finding out from someone else."_

The other voice paused for a moment, "What did he do to you? Did he just set you free or did you escape?"

Clearing his throat and trying to get rid of the massive lump he felt there, Gregory explained, "We had accidentally left some stuff behind and when you told us you wanted everything destroyed, we went back to take care of it all. As we were leaving the building, two vampires were lying in wait for us. The bigger of the two called the other one Jazz. I tried to fight and the next thing I knew, we were waking up in the woods. He threatened us and we told him that we didn't know anything. That the only way we talked to you was through the phone."

"Is that all you gave him?" The other voice sneered.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Well then, it seems that someone may be getting a little too close. You may want to remember where your loyalties lay worm. I will not hesitate to eradicate you or your measly brother. You have messed up several times over the course of this simple assignment, have you not? You let Bella escape, you left behind items that could lead back to me, you got captured, and then you talked. Are you sure that you are not just a useless being that I shouldn't kill now?"

"Master, we know that we have made a couple of mistakes, but we are still useful to you! We are here in the states and we can still do things for you as you request them!" Gregory knew he was begging for his life and he didn't care. If it worked, he and his brother could continue to live and that is what mattered.

"For now, you are to find somewhere to lie low and stay there until you have further orders. I may not be so forgiving if you are captured again," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Gregory said and flinched when he heard the click indicating that the other line had been disconnected.

Rick had looked on as his brother talked to their boss. He was sure that if Gregory could pee his pants, he would have. It didn't look good, but it sounded as if they were free for the time being. The future was not guaranteed, but then again, one wrong move around the people they worked for and you could find yourself turned to ash before you could blink. Rick could see that his brother was visibly shaken, "Is everything alright?"

"We are safe… for now. He is not happy. We are to find a play to hide for now," Gregory explained.

"Ok. Do we need to be in any particular place?" Rick asked.

Letting the wheels in his mind turn, Gregory finally stated, "No, but we need to be able to find a place to hide and feed. Small towns would draw too much attention. We will head north towards Vancouver and stay there for a while. That city should be large enough that we can stay hidden and still feed when we need to."

"Sounds good, but what about Jasper? Are you really going to keep the phone he gave you?"

"I think it would be best for now. He may be able to be an asset when dealing with certain vampires; he could be what stands between us and a flame when it comes down to it."

Rick thought about what his brother said for a moment and had to agree with him. Jasper Whitlock was a fierce vampire and many feared him. Looking directly into Gregory's eyes, he stated, "You are right, but it is dangerous to play both sides like that."

"I am not playing both sides. I know how dangerous our employer can be and I am placating him. Something tells me that Jasper is more formidable than him and we need him on our side," Gregory explained.

"We need to be sure to be careful. Neither of one them are people that like to be trifled with."

Walking up to his younger brother, Gregory placed a hand on his shoulder and stated very calmly, "I know that little brother, but I also know that we have to try anything and everything to make sure we keep our heads attached. Now, let's get going."

"Ok," Rick said and together, he and his brother started to head north once again.

**_Elsewhere in the world…_**

"I can't believe those two worthless idiots! They allowed the Cullen coven to have access to information that could lead directly to me! It is too soon for anything to be known right now!" The man shouted to the empty room. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, but it didn't really work, "It is a good thing those two screw ups are half way around the world or they would be dead!"

The man started to pace in his chamber and think about all of the ramifications in regards to the information he just received. The good news is that no one knew who he was and what his involvement is. He could still control things as he needed to and he would still be able to get his way in the end. The bad news is that Major Jasper Whitlock was not someone you could underestimate. He was good at what he did and if anyone could find the connection and the source, it would be that southern vampire. This had the potential to be bad, very bad.

An idea struck him mid pace, _"What if I could take out the major before he could find anything else? Before he made more progress?"_ He knew it would be difficult, but it was something to think about. Starting to think about the possible logistics to make that plan feasible, the pacing started once again.

While part of his mind was thinking about how to handle Jasper, another part was considering what to do to Gregory and Rick. They had screwed up time and time again, but Gregory did have a point that they were loyal and they were already in North America and established. It would take time to replace them and that wasn't a headache he was sure he was willing to deal with right now. For the time being, he would let them live and continue to serve them, but he knew he would eventually kill them. They would lose their use and if they weren't useful, what was the purpose of keeping them around.

**_Back in Forks_**

Carlisle was waiting on the front porch for his two "sons" to arrive. They had been gone for a few hours and the rest of the family was anxious to see what they found, well everyone but one person. Glancing up at the side of the house where Edward's room was located, Carlisle shook his head. He wasn't sure what was going on with Edward, but something was not right and it seemed to be more than Bella being taken from the wedding.

Picking up on the sound of running, Carlisle moved to the side of the house and saw Jasper and Emmett running towards him at a fast clip. They both stopped a few feet in front of him and based on their smirks, they had something they wanted to tell him, "What did you find out?"

"Both of the hired vamps were there and we were able to apprehend them," Jasper stated. He saw Carlisle look behind him and shook his head, "We let them go when they gave us the information they had. I know how to find them though."

Nodding, Carlisle asked, "What did they tell you?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this Carlisle?" Emmett inquired with uncertainty lacing his tone.

It had to be really bad if Emmett was asking him that. He stood there and examined Emmett and had confirmation that whatever they found out, it was not good, "What did you two find out?"

Emmett looked at Jasper and silently pleaded with him to continue. He didn't know if he would be the one to tell the patriarch that everything was leading to his friends, the Volturi.

Jasper caught the look Emmett sent his way and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. Clearing his throat, now was not the time to be hesitant, "They are not sure who hired them to kidnap Bella. They did say that he had a right hand man that worked for him, and one of them heard the name the lackey was called… Phoenix. At least that is what he thought he heard, but he did say it sounded like that and he wasn't certain if that was it exactly."

The first name that popped into Carlisle's head was Felix. Surely that could not be right though, could it? Unable to hide his shock and fear, he asked, "Do you think he meant Felix?"

"I do," Jasper declared, "I don't know why someone from Volterra would be after Bella, but the more I investigate, the more I am led back to them. Maybe something happened in Italy when they were there, or maybe this is another way to get to Edward and Alice; I just don't know right now, but I need you to look at the note again with that in mind and tell me if it looks like anyone's handwriting."

Nodding, Carlisle felt shaken, like he was standing on quicksand instead of solid ground, "I will do what I can." The trio moved into the house and up to Carlisle's study. He pulled out the note and looked at it to see if it could be anyone from Volturi, but turning sad eyes back to Jasper he whispered, "I still don't recognize it, but I do agree with you. What do we do now though? If we call them, it could cause more harm?"

"I don't know. Right now I think we look for more information and we wait," Jasper conceded. Although hope still flared inside him, especially after the new clues, but he couldn't help but feel defeated right now. He was really hoping that Carlisle would recognize the writing, but he didn't. It could have been any number of people including the small number of humans they temporarily kept on staff. Looking at the pile of evidence lying on the desk, he wondered how the girls were doing and if they were safe, _"I will come for you and I will make sure you are protected."_


	21. Encouragement

**A/N: I want to thank all of my readers for your support of this story and my other ones. You are awesome! If you like Bella/Emmett pairings, check out my story More to Life. Well, we are getting closer to finding out who is responsible for everything and there is a reason. You will find out more about that hopefully in the next few chapters. Enjoy this installment and if you have a chance, please review. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 21 – Encouragment

It had now been four weeks since Bella and Alice disappeared. Jasper still didn't know who was responsible for everything, but he did know that when he found out, he would make sure he or she paid for taking away someone so precious to him.

Sorting through the clues on his desk, Jasper ran his hand through his hair. Why could he not figure it out? He had evidence and it was staring him in the face, but there were so many holes and he knew that if he accused someone in Volterra, he had to be solid. The biggest question he had right now is if it is the Volturi, and he was convinced that it was at least someone in Italy, who was behind it? Were they all in on it, or was it one of them working independently? Was it one of their fearless rulers, or someone on the guard? So many questions and the only real answer that they had was that someone in Volterra was playing with their lives and Felix was involved. The other question was why were they targeting Bella? Was it because they were trying to get to Edward and Alice, or was there something else?

Jasper looked up and gazed out the window. He could see the driveway and that was where he first caught a glimpse of Bella as she pulled up in Edward's car with him. He had been fearful that he would not be able to resist her, she had been afraid of the same thing, especially after what Edward had told her of him. He may have been the newest one, but he had been able to defy the temptation she offered. Now as he looked out the window, he could see her smile and hear the words she spoke on that first day.

Burying his head in his arms, he just wanted to forget. Not forever, but he needed to clear his mind for at least a little bit. To get a break so that this mystery did not consume him; it was too late though, he was already consumed with the need to find out everything and to bring Alice and Bella home where they belonged.

"Enough wallowing Jasper. You will never get them home if you have a pity party. You are a former major and fought in the Southern Vampire Wars. You can figure this out. They are counting on you. Everyone is counting on you," Jasper told the empty room.

As he gazed down at his desk, his eyes alighted upon the package he had received from Jenks. There wasn't anything in there that he did not already know for the most part, but there were a couple of strange things that Jenks had found. Bella's mother had to call the police about a stalker four different times. They moved a couple of times to get away and the stalker would find them again. After the fourth time the stalker disappeared, but Renee told a counselor that she felt like she was being followed at times. She said no one stood out as watching her or the same face over and over again, but it was a feeling that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. A stalker is a stalker and there is no proof if it was for Bella or Renee, and he disappeared before Bella turned ten. Other than that, it was the usual medical records and background information that belong to any normal kid. Sure her medical was a little thicker than some, but she wasn't the most graceful when walking and tended to trip over her own feet, so he could only imagine how bad she was when she was younger. Other than the stalker, nothing out of the ordinary and therefore it was another dead end.

Jasper felt like picking up the baseball that was resting on his desk and chucking it across the room to get rid of some of his frustrations. He didn't though because he really didn't fell like patching up a hole right now, and the baseball was signed by Jackie Robinson; he really didn't want to destroy that.

Hands back in his hair, he started to pull and only stopped when his cell phone started to ring. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the number and it was blocked. Hitting the talk button, Jasper spoke into the phone with the most ominous voice he could have used, "Hello?"

"Jazz! It's me. I just wanted to let you know that you are going to figure it out. Just breathe," Alice ordered.

Jasper was in shock. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? Was that Alice on the phone calling him? Still in a state of confusion, he inquired, "Alice?"

"Well who else sounds like this?" Alice giggled.

"What are you doing calling me? Is it safe? Can you be traced? How is Bella? Is she alright? Does she know anything?" Jasper fired off his questions as soon as they popped into his head.

"Slow down Jazz. We are safe and no this call cannot be traced. I called to tell you that I know you are frustrated, but you are close to figuring it out. I am not sure what you find out though. Sorry. I wish I had more to give you. Bella is fine. She doesn't know anything about why people tried to kidnap her and we haven't been able to figure it out when we put our heads together. I will tell you that I see Italy, but not who it is pulling the strings. See if Edward will talk again. He has to know something since he can read minds, but I don't think he will divulge anything."

"Well that at least confirms my suspicions. Thanks. Can I… can I talk to her?" Jasper asked nervously.

A little giggle on the other line and then Alice spoke softly, "Of course you can."

A shuffle on the line and then Jasper heard the other voice he had missed and dreamed about, "Hey Bella. How are you doing?"

"I am ok Jazz. Alice and I are taking care of ourselves and we are keeping a low profile. Don't worry about us. How are you doing? Alice said you are trying to do everything on your own," Bella stated.

"I am just trying to get answers. Emmett and Carlisle help when they can," Jasper explained.

Bella did not miss the fact that Jasper had left out the name of Edward and that pissed her off. If she was so important to him, why is he pretending that she was just dirt beneath his feet? After the ease at which he was able to leave her before, she was actually not surprised by anything he did any longer. He was full of drama and angst, and lately she had been wondering what she had ever really saw in him. She muttered under her breath, "Bastard!" She knew that Jasper heard her when he started to laugh, "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I hate your hearing sometimes."

"I know you do, but there are times when it comes in real handy too Darlin'."

"I guess so. Hey, do me a favor."

"I will do anything I can for you," Jasper gave his solemn word. He really would do anything and everything he could for her, and he would not break his promise to her.

Bella smiled at the vow he gave without even knowing what she would request, _"So different from Edward. I have a feeling Jasper would go to his grave trying to fulfill his promise." _Clearing her throat, she instructed him, "Let the others help more. I know you like to be in charge and everything, but they can be your foot soldiers while you run the command center. They can do more than just look at anything you may collect. You can't do it on your own Jasper. You may be a vampire with super human abilities, but you are not God."

Smirking, Jasper chuckled for the first time in a while, "No, but I would like to think I am pretty damn close Darlin'."

"I will neither agree nor disagree with that cocky statement," Bella joked.

"Because you know I am right."

"Believe what you will. Hey, Alice is telling me that we got to wrap this call up. We will be in touch, hopefully sooner rather than later. Tell everyone I miss them for me."

"I will, and Bella?"

"Yah?"

"Thank you."

"I am not sure what you are thanking me for, but you're welcome. Thank you for trying to find answers. It means more to me than you know. I have to go now. Good bye," Bella spoke softly and hung up the phone before Jasper could say anything else.

Whispering a good bye to a disconnected line, Jasper pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Even if no information was learned or if it did nothing to advance his search, he had heard from her and he was happy. It was the first time since the girls left that he felt he had a reason to smile and he prayed that it wasn't another month before he would hear from them again. He needed to hear her voice like he needed to solve this crime against his family.

Jasper stood up and made his way to Carlisle's study knowing that the patriarch of the Cullen family would want to hear that Bella and Alice had called. Knocking on the door, Jasper opened it when Carlisle called out to him and found Esme standing next to her mate. This was killing two birds with one stone. "Hi you two," he greeted them with a smile.

Carlisle looked at Esme and then turned his attention back to Jasper. It had been a while since he had seen a smile grace the face of this particular son. "Did you find some new information?" The eldest Cullen asked curiously.

"No, I didn't, but I wanted to let you know that Alice and Bella called. The number was blocked and as far as I know untraceable, so we can't call them, but they are safe and doing well," Jasper answered.

Esme gasped and covered her mouth. If she could cry, she would have, "That is wonderful news. Did they say anything else?"

"Bella wanted me to tell everyone hello and that she missed us all. Alice said that I am on the right track to finding out who is in charge. She only knows that it has to do with Italy," Jasper replied.

Smiling, Carlisle said, "That is good to hear." He felt some relief in knowing that the two missing girls were safe and that they called.

Jasper furrowed his brow and stated, "Alice said something else. She said that Edward has to know something. Since this has to do with Italy, he had to have seen something in the minds of someone while he was there before when Alice and Bella came to find him. With his mind reading capabilities, he has to know something even if it is something minute. So I wonder what he isn't telling us."

Carlisle's eyes grew; of course Edward had to know something. If he was able to glean information from Aro's mind when he was there about wanting he and Alice's powers, then he had to have read everyone else's minds. They already knew that Felix had something to do with this, so what is Edward not saying? "She's right! He has to know something!" Carlisle slammed his hand down flat on his desk causing it to shudder.

"Both of you need to calm down. Maybe he doesn't know anything. Maybe he is just in mourning for the loss of Bella. It is possible that the person behind all of this was not there that day," Esme said in an effort to placate the two men in the room.

Looking at Esme, Jasper sighed, "I wish that were the case Esme, but we do believe that Felix is a part of this, and he was there that day. Even if the person behind it all wasn't there, Felix was and Edward would have read his mind also. I hate to say it, but Edward knows something and he is withholding vital information from us."

With that argument, Esme had no further defense for her son. Jasper was right, but she didn't understand what Edward would possibly be keeping from everyone and why. Knowing that everyone was going crazy trying to get answers and bring Bella and Alice home, he was doing nothing but hindering their mission, "We need to ask him."

"I agree. Do you know where he is now?" Jasper inquired. He was going to get this interrogation done as soon as possible.

"I think he went out for a hunt. He left the house and ran into the woods about an hour ago," Carlisle stated.

"Then we ask when he returns and this time we don't let him run away," Jasper declared with a firm set to his jaw. Edward was not going to get away from him again and use the "depression because Bella is gone" card. He no longer had that excuse and Jasper refused to let him utilize it any longer. If he really loved Bella, he needed to speak up now because as far as Jasper saw it, Edward didn't deserve her and she was meant for someone that was more of a man than he was.


	22. I Want Answers

**A/N: I am ecstatic that you like this story so much. Nicole, I am glad you like it better than Moving On. I think this story has so much mystery and shadows per se that it is intriguing. Posting the chapter early at your request. XD. I loved Moving On, but this one is so different from that, I love it! Chanur… There are reasons that he did that and you will find out soon. Actually probably in the next few chapters. AbbeNormal… Yes and no, but I won't tell you which parts are which. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 22 – I Want Answers

The members of the Cullen coven were gathered in the living room waiting for Edward to return. They watched the minutes on the clock tick by and after four hours, he still had not come home. The five that were gathered knew that there was a strong possibility that Edward had known that something was coming and that he would not be able to stay out of the line of fire for much longer. He could have run. However, there was still a chance that he was just hunting and clearing his head going beyond the normal hunting grounds so that he could get out of the house for a while.

Jasper was on edge. He felt relieved and lighter since he was able to talk to Alice and Bella, but it made him more determined to find them, to protect her. Although he had not told the others, he was giving his little brother a time frame to get his butt back in the house. Glancing at his watch, Edward had one hour to get home and the seconds were ticking by. He may not want to cooperate, but Jasper would have answers and the full story from Edward or else.

**_In Maine…_**

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" Bella spoke to the girl across the cabin from her. Alice was flipping through the channels while Bella was making herself something to eat.

"Sure you know you can ask me anything," Alice responded looking over her shoulder and sending her friend a smile. Things had been easier since they got to Maine. Bella seemed to be bouncing back from her separation from Edward and it appeared she was well on her way to getting over him; which was a good thing because when she looked into the future… Bella was not with Edward. Smiling at the vision that popped into her mind, Alice focused her attention on the brunette.

Bella nodded and gathered her thoughts. There had been a few things on her mind and she figured Alice would be her answer gal; she was the only other person in the cabin with her. "Why didn't you talk to Jasper longer than you did? I didn't have to talk to him. I know we are limited on our phone calls, so I would have understood," she shot off her first question.

Smirking, Alice knew this line of questioning was coming, but it was not time to disclose everything just yet, "There are a few reasons that I can't exactly say right now, but I will say that he needed to talk to you and I was fine not talking to him longer."

"What can you tell me?" Bella asked as she stirred her soup and shut off the stove.

"I can tell you that a lot of changes have happened over the past year and that Jazz is a good man. He is looking for the people that are after you and I think he will find them. He cares a lot and just wants to be sure that we are both safe. His need to talk to you outweighed my need to talk to him, and vice versa."

"Why?"

"Sometimes that is how life is. It is wild and unpredictable and glorious. We may have had to leave, but one day, we will be surrounded by Cullen's again. Jasper is leading the charge for that to become a reality."

"Leading the charge… Why is Edward not helping? He has to know something. Doesn't he?"

"He does."

Bella nodded, there was nothing to say. He knew something and he was keeping silent. Jasper was searching for the mastermind and Edward was sitting in his room listening to music. The two men were night and day.

"Can I ask you a question?" Alice probed hesitantly.

"Of course," Bella answered as she ate her soup.

"When we left Forks and on the journey here, you were down and hurting. You don't seem like the same person that I pulled away from the wedding. Does it still bother you about Edward?"

Bella studied her friend for a moment and thought about the best way to answer that, "The first time Edward left it was a knife to the chest. I was devastated and barely lived. I did enough to sustain me, but nothing more. Jacob helped a lot, but anything and everything I did was just so that I could hear his voice. I think I told myself that if he knew how reckless I was being, he would come back and rescue me. He would be there for me. He never came. In fact in order to have him back in my life, you and I had to go to Italy to rescue him. I won't lie to you and say I didn't have my doubts after he came back and we decided to give it another go. I did. I mean how could you not after everything that happened? There was part of me that said 'if I am with him, the family won't leave'. I didn't only lose him the first time, I lost all of you and that destroyed me for a time."

"I'm sorry," Alice said softly when Bella paused for a second.

"It's ok. I wanted to blame you and everyone else, but I couldn't. I knew why everyone left even if Edward tried to say all of you made the decision and didn't want me around any longer. I never even blamed Jasper for what happened. I still don't."

"That is good. We never wanted to leave."

"I know you didn't," Bella agreed and then took a deep breath and continued, "I wondered if he would leave again, if we could really pick up where we left off, or if we were doomed from the start. I don't know. I think this last time I held a part of me back so that I wouldn't end up like I was last time. I was always ready for him to freak out again and leave me. Does that make sense?"

"Yah, it does."

"When he asked me to marry him, it was one of the last things I wanted. Not because it was Edward or what happened between us, but because I have seen too many marriages fail and in today's society it seems that people don't take their vows seriously any longer. I believe that you can have the commitment without the ceremony, but that is just me. I know Edward is different and I finally gave in. Don't think he pressured me or anything, I mean maybe there was a little bit of pressure, but I did it because I know him and I knew this was important to him. We both made concessions. The day you took me away from the wedding, I thought 'here we go again'. I started to wonder if we were even meant to be together. It seems like at every turn something happens. If he had been looking for me or helping them find out who is behind this, I don't think I could have let go, but he let go before I did and I wonder if I was ever truly that important to him. I know I am his singer and I know that is a good reason he was drawn to me, but I really thought there was more than that. When something happens the first thing he does is turn into a caveman. Instead of talking with me, he goes into action mode and tells me what to do like I am a child. He makes the decisions for both of us without consulting me. I don't know if it is because he doesn't understand how relationships work, or he is just programmed differently."

"Uh huh. So you have let him go?"

"Yah. It was hard, but the fact that he is not helping them or doing anything, tells me he has already given up. Why should I hold on when he isn't? I think I deserve better than that. No, I know I deserve better than to be treated like that and I think there is someone else out there who will support me and love me enough to do anything to keep me by his side. Edward didn't. If I am going to live as a vampire one day, I want it all. I deserve it all, and I think it is out there for me."

Smiling, Alice nodded her head, "You do deserve it and I think you will get it. Living your life with someone that cannot fulfill you and your needs is not way to live an eternity; and I do see you still becoming a vampire."

"Forever is too long to deal with bullshit like that," Bella giggled. She still missed Edward and a part of her longed for him, but she knew that he wasn't the one for her. He had proven to her time and time again that when push came to shove, he turned the other way. She wanted more, she wanted a real man that would be there for her, she wanted someone that would look at her as an equal and yet still a woman. That is what she needed and wanted in a mate and she would not settle for anything less going forward.

Bella got up from the table and put her bowl in the sink. After she was done washing it, she walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs. Narrowing her eyes on Alice, Bella inquired, "Do you know who my mate is going to be?"

"I can tell you that it isn't Edward, which is why I asked about him," Alice smiled not giving a hint of anything she knew.

"Who is it?" The brunette asked furrowing her brow.

"Now is not the time to tell. There are some things that cannot be revealed yet, but they will be soon. I am not trying to frustrate you or keep something from you, I am just telling you to be a little more patient."

"I can do that. Do you really think Jasper will be able to figure all of this mess out?"

"I think if anyone can do it, he can. He is on the right track and he will do whatever he can to find out the truth."

"Thank you. I know that I wasn't the best person to be around after we left and I was upset and angry, but you were trying to help me. You saved me and I wasn't very nice about it."

"I understood. It isn't easy to leave like that especially when you can't say good bye to anybody."

Looking down at her lap, Bella sniggered, "You got that right." Standing up again, she stretched and said, "I am just going to take a little walk. I need some fresh air."

"I understand," Alice stated knowing that the younger girl needed some alone time after that heavy conversation. She watched Bella walk out of the cabin and start her walk, "Don't worry Bella, you will find out who you are meant to be with in due time, and it will be the last person that you would actually suspect."

**_Back in Forks…_**

Five minutes left before Jasper was going to run out that door and find Edward himself. He had already started to pace and knew he was driving a couple of people crazy with his nervous habit, but he couldn't it in him to stop. If he kept moving, kept pacing, it would stop him from ripping the door off his hinges and making a run for it before he was supposed to.

Edward approached the house and instead of walking through the door, he jumped up to his balcony and window. He still had no desire to see or help the others, so avoiding them was the best solution. If he left and entered through his own room, there would be no chance at seeing the family.

Jasper heard the soft thud coming from upstairs and new that Edward was back from his hunt. _"The coward didn't even have the guts to face us,"_ he thought as he started to make his way up the stairs with Carlisle and Emmett close on his heels. He didn't question where Rose and Esme were, he just wanted to get to Edward and get his answers.

Knocking on the door, Jasper didn't wait for Edward to open the door or respond. The door was locked, but using a little bit of his strength, the handle broke and the door swung open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I know you miss Alice, but this is ridiculous. Have you completely lost it?" Edward yelled at Jasper not realizing that they were not alone.

"It is time for you to answer some questions Edward. I am sorry," Carlisle spoke softly with a voice of reason.

"What do you mean?" Edward narrowed his eyes on his father figure as he took a step back towards the window he just entered. His path was blocked.

Emmett shook his head, "No more running."

Narrowing his eyes, Jasper sneered, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It is up to you, but you will give me some answers today."


	23. Interrogation, Edward Speaks

**A/N: I know, I know. I am a horrible author and left you hanging in the last chapter. Well, don't worry. You will get Edward's interrogation in this chapter. ENJOY! As always, if you can please review.**

Chapter 23 – Interrogation, Edward Speaks

Narrowing his eyes, Jasper sneered, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It is up to you, but you will give me some answers today."

"I don't have anything to say to you or anyone else," Edward glared at Jasper. He would not show his fear. Reading his mind, he knew Jasper believed he knew something that he was keeping to himself. Maybe he did.

Jasper snorted and walked up to Edward with a slow easy manner belying the power of the man. Stopping right in front of his "brother", he spoke in a smooth and taunting voice, "I can feel your fear. I know you are scared, but what are you scared about? Afraid we will find out your secrets? Afraid that we will know why you don't really care one way or another that Bella is gone?"

"I care!" Edward yelled.

"No you don't," Jasper's tone mocked the other man, "If you did, you would be doing anything you could to help us find out who is really behind this. Instead you are keeping secrets and hiding out in your room trying to avoid anyone and everyone. You almost act like you are the guilty person."

"How dare you accuse me?!" Edward snapped.

Scowling, Jasper looked perplexed, "I didn't accuse you. At least I don't remember accusing you. Shall we ask Carlisle and Emmett if I accused you?"

"I didn't hear an accusation," Emmett stated his tone and expression both menacing.

Carlisle sighed. He hated that it had come down to this, but Edward was being overly defensive and wouldn't talk, "Edward, please just tell us what we need to know. No one is accusing you of anything."

"So you are taking his side?" Edward barked.

"It isn't about sides son; it is about what is right and wrong. We need to know who is after Bella because whoever it is, did not care if innocent people died. If he or she is after you or Alice, we need to prepare, but we cannot do anything without answers. You went to Italy and so far all of our evidence leads us there. We even suspect that Felix is involved. If he is, that means the Volturi is in this. You were there; you need to tell us what you know."

Nodding, Jasper repeated himself, "Like I said, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you will tell me what I want to know."

Edward gazed at Jasper and furrowed his brow, "You are in love with her. You think she is your mate."

His expression never changed and he remained calm, cool, and collected. He knew Edward was trying to throw him off of his trail, but it wasn't going to work. Jasper was more experienced and smarter than Edward gave him credit for. He didn't earn all of his battle scars or was able to stay alive because he was weak, and his dear brother was about to find out how strong he really was, "I don't think anything. I know a lot though."

If Emmett and Carlisle were surprised by this latest bit of information, they kept it to themselves, at least externally they did. Their faces remained blank and they did not move from their spots or interrupt the Major. For the majority of people and vampires, they projected a calmness that few possessed and were just after answers, but Jasper could feel the surprise and curiosity in their feelings and Edward was able to read their minds. They were definitely shocked.

"So you know that Bella, my fiancée, is your mate?" Edward inquired derisively hoping to turn the tide and keep the questions off of him.

"You got that right," Jasper sneered. It felt good to say out loud, but now was not the time to claim her.

Edward scoffed, "And what about Alice?"

"Alice knows and is happy for me, especially since we haven't actually been together for about a year now. Besides, she has her eyes on someone else. Surprised?" Jasper retorted.

That threw Edward for a loop. How have they not been together and it slip by him? "I, I… How?"

"Now, now. I will be the one asking the questions here. You have been avoiding us and you have been doing anything you can to keep me from finding out any answers from you. At first I went along with it because everyone thought you were mourning, but you weren't. In fact, I felt relief in your emotions after Bella first disappeared. So do not play that grieving boyfriend card with me. I know better. You haven't really felt sad at all since Bella and Alice left. Actually, you felt a little more sadness over Alice leaving. I think the only thing you felt towards Bella is regret, and I think that has more to do with her blood. You have been hiding in here afraid of something, what is it?"

Edward turned away from Jasper and demanded, "Get out. I don't have to talk to you. All of you need to leave." One minute Edward had his back turned towards Jasper and the next minute, he was pinned to the floor unable to move.

"Carlisle, Emmett out!" Jasper yelled at his two accomplices without looking up. "Do you forget who trained everyone to fight the newborns? I have skills that you can't even fathom, and unlike you I don't have to depend on my gift, but I do know how to use it to the best of its ability," Jasper growled into Edward's ear as he sent waves of terror crashing over him. Smiling when Edward started screaming like he was physically in pain, he held tight as the body beneath him started shaking and writhing. Pulling back his gift, he sneered, "Are you ready to answer my questions now?"

"Go to hell!" Edward yelled.

"I can go, but I am going to take you with me when I do," Jasper spat and once again unleashed is power causing the other man to scream in agony again. Although he wanted to kick, Edward's ass physically, he knew that fighting wouldn't accomplish anything because with Edward's mind reading, Jasper wouldn't be able to get the drop on him. The only reason he did this time is because it had been instantaneous, no thought at all. Using his gifts to torture the man, would eventually get him answers though.

The torment continued like this for the next 35 minutes. Jasper would let loose and then pull back asking if Edward was ready to talk. When Edward would answer in some form of negative way, Jasper would start the process all over again. He was actually surprised that the younger man lasted as long as he did.

Carlisle and Emmett were on the other side of the door and could hear Edward crying out like he was in utter anguish, but they didn't do anything to stop Jasper. They both knew that this was the only way. If Edward wasn't going to talk, they had to make him talk. The only thing they could do was prevent Esme and Rosalie from trying to stop Jasper when they heard the cries and ran up the stairs to Edward's room. "Jasper is doing what he can to get answers. This is the way it has to be. We tried to be nice about it, but Edward wasn't willing to cooperate," Carlisle explained saddened by the lack of concern or desire to help them, but now he knew why Jasper was taking this so personally.

"Are you going to tell me what I need to know? I can keep doing this all night, but I will get the answers before I let you go. Believe me when I say, I will win," Jasper jeered.

"Fine! I will tell you what you want to know. Just stop with the emotional torture, I can't take anymore!" Edward yelled.

"Good to know that you see things my way now. Tell me what happened in Italy."

Before he spoke, Edward took in a deep shuddering breath. He didn't want to talk, but he really had no choice in the matter unable to take another round of the emotional assault. "As soon as Rose told me that Bella had jumped, I went there with every intention of killing myself. They wouldn't let me because they wanted me, but I wouldn't join them. I knew if I stepped out in public and made a spectacle of myself, they would have no choice but to give me what I wanted," he panted emotionally drained from Jasper's gift.

"What happened then?"

"I started to step out, but Bella pushed me out of the sunlight and back into the alcove I had been waiting in before I tried to step out. I thought she was a dream, but she wasn't. Felix and Demetri were there and then Jane came. They took us to meet with the kings. I had already told them of Bella, so they knew who she was when she walked in, but there was something more," Edward paused.

"Go on little brother."

"Two of them already knew who Bella was by sight before she was introduced. I don't know how or when they would have met her though."

"Who?"

"Caius and Felix. They tried to mask and hide their thoughts, but they weren't able to completely. They were surprised to see her and I knew they wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible. In fact, Felix almost told her to stay behind until Jane appeared and ordered Bella to come with us. Caius wanted to protect her from something and kept thinking that it wasn't time yet. I don't know what he meant though. I swear I don't! Felix was wondering what he should do now that we were all together and in the end followed Aro's orders. I don't think that Marcus or Aro knows that Caius is up to something. They were both assuming that it was Bella that came into the throne room with Alice and I but were waiting on confirmation. Caius and Felix actually knew who she was. That is why I found it a little weird that Caius was acting so callus towards her, but then again he is just like that sometimes and if he was trying to hide something, then he would do whatever it takes to keep it wrapped up."

"What in this could you not tell me before?"

"Before we left, Caius had a brief thought and I almost thought that I was imagining things."

"What was it?"

"That Bella would be back soon."

"What else?"

"I have known since we have been back that Bella wasn't my mate, but you have to believe that I did have feelings for her. I thought that if I kept all of this from you, it was my way of protecting her. I don't know what Caius has planned for her or why he knows her, but he needs her for something. This goes beyond Aro wanting to recruit Alice and me for the guard. I know you were trying to find out who was behind this, but I thought that would put Bella in more danger than she was already in. At least with Alice, Caius will not be able to find her."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella isn't the pawn; she is the one he is after. To Aro, she would be a pawn and could be used to get to Alice or me, but to Caius, she is something more than that. I don't know what though."

"Is there anything else you aren't telling me?"

"Now that you know, I hope you are ready to do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"See that is the difference between you and me, I am willing to do anything I need to in order to keep her safe and to stop whatever threat is after her. I will not turn my back on her and run away. I also will not leave her or abandon her again. I did that once and I will not do it again. The thing about running is that, you can never stop. We have to figure this out and end it before it catches up to Bella and Alice," Jasper declared and finally got up off of Edward, letting the younger man off of the floor. Turning away from him, he reached for the door handle to pull open the door when the sound of Edward's voice stopped him.

"I thought leaving was the best choice at the time. You tried to bite her."

Before opened the door, Jasper whispered, "Something I regret doing, but I was feeding off of everyone's emotions and thirst. It wasn't right and I will make it up to her, but it didn't help me that night. I do know that running away is not the answer though, not for that and not for this." With that he opened the door and walked out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. Four faces waited for him on the other side. He knew all of them had heard everything that Edward had told him. Pinning Carlisle with a hard stare, he said, "I think we need to talk."


	24. Mates?

**A/N: Ok, I know that I left you scratching your heads a little after the last chapter since Jasper knew that Bella was his mate and didn't appear to be doing anything about the fact that Bella was going to walk down the aisle with Edward. Those questions will be answered in this chapter. Believe me when I say there are reasons for everything (well for the most part). So to make up for it, I am posting this chapter a couple of days early. ENJOY!**

Chapter 24 – Mates?

As soon as Jasper and the rest of the crowd were ensconced in Carlisle's office, the questions started. Jasper fully expected to be interrogated because of what the others had just learned, and thus he was prepared for the barrage that was about to be let loose.

"Did you just say all of that to egg Eddie on?" Emmett impatient to find out answers spoke up first.

"No, nothing I said was a lie," Jasper answered and looked upon the perplexed expressions his family wore.

Frowning, Carlisle was up next, "How long have you known?"

"Right around two months, but I kind of had feelings before that," the former major sighed.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Emmett projected an ominous figure, "Is that why you and Alice aren't together any longer? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"You have known for two months that she is your mate and you were going to let Edward walk down the aisle with her?" Rose yelled incredulously.

Esme furrowed her brow, "I think you need to explain."

Nodding, Jasper let out a slow easy breath, "Let me start with Alice and I. We have known from the beginning that we were not each other's true mates, but we found something in each other that we needed at the time." He paused and smirked at the memory, "She helped bring out the 'human' side of me and I learned that there were better ways to survive. She brought me to you, and we helped to heal wounds in each other to prepare ourselves for our actual mates. I loved her and I still do, but love changes. About a year ago, we talked and decided that it was time that the training wheels came off so to speak. I already felt a draw towards Bella and wanted to protect her. There was something innate in me that told me I needed to make sure she was safe. I brushed it off at first as trying to protect a family member and someone that knew our secret. Someone my brother loved. When Alice got her visions about what was going to happen at the wedding, I panicked and it took Alice a while to calm me down. That was when it all clicked for me… Bella wasn't someone I needed to protect for any other reason than she is mine. Alice confirmed it for me. She has actually known since practically the beginning, but said I needed to come to the realization myself. Then she proceeded teased me about it taking me long enough to figure out something so simple. I honestly did not want to believe it, but I couldn't deny anything after I learned what her visions were." Jasper paused again to gather his thoughts.

"So you knew two months ago and yet you were still going to let her go through with the wedding to someone she didn't belong with?" Emmett scoffed.

"No, I wasn't. Alice and I talked about it. If someone was really after Bella, we needed to figure out whom and if possible catch them. If I tried to take Bella away from Edward, it would delay things, but it would not stop them," Jasper replied trying to remain calm in the sea of accusations. He knew it looked bad and he could feel their disbelief and shock, and their hurt that they were not confided in. Walking over to a window, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Besides, if I tried to take her away from Edward, it would have been a nightmare. I was the person that caused everyone to leave her when I snapped. I wasn't the person she had convinced herself she was in love with and who encompassed her thoughts. All of that was Edward, and it hurt to witness and allow it to happen. Before the wedding she had started to question him, and I knew she was second guessing things. She and I had gotten closer, and I knew that she was starting to chafe at all of the control he was trying to put over her life. She didn't know how to really break free though."

Esme had slowly walked up behind Jasper and placed her hand on his shoulder, "What would you have done if the wedding wasn't interrupted by the kidnappers?"

Turning around to face the mother figure of the family, he smirked, "I would have stopped the wedding."

"I don't understand. If you and Alice have been separated for a year, how did we not know? Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle questioned.

"I am not completely sure why, but Alice said that we couldn't. Something about a vision she got, so we kept it to ourselves. It wasn't really hard since we don't sleep and she and I are still really good friends. No one suspected anything, and really the only one we had to be careful around was Edward. I trusted Alice enough to follow her instructions and didn't say anything to anyone. I then trusted her enough that I didn't interfere in Edward and Bella's relationship, or at least not yet," he responded.

"That is why you are the one that will go meet up with Bella and Alice when it is time," Carlisle stated. It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

"Yes, sir," Jasper responded in the affirmative.

Scowling, Emmett probed, "So let me get this straight. You have had some sort of thing for Bella since the beginning. You and Alice have been separated for a year. You have known that Bella was your true mate for the past couple of months, and if those men had not shown up you would have stopped the wedding somehow. You are not completely sure why you weren't supposed to tell anyone, but you just trusted Alice and kept it from everyone. Am I right so far?"

Jasper stood to his full height. He knew that it would be hard for everyone to understand and accept, but it was the truth. Now he felt like he was about to defend his very life, "Yah, that's right. Anything else that needs to be asked?"

"Does Bella know that you are her mate?" Rose asked quietly. She believed Jasper and knew that he had his reasons for doing what he did; although she was a little shocked to hear everything that spilled from his mouth. Now that she looked back on things, the clues were right here, someone just had to look to see them. Jasper and Alice weren't as touchy feely with each other as they used to be, and Jasper went from wanting to murder Bella in her sleep, to becoming one of her biggest defenders. He was the one that was the biggest opposition to leaving after the birthday party; and a couple of months ago, he became Bella's shadow when she wasn't with Edward. She wondered why she didn't see it all before.

"Unless Alice has told her, no, she doesn't know. The plan was to wait for her to get over Edward and let her accept the fact that they were not meant to be before she was told," Jasper replied feelings acceptance from Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Emmett was still in disbelief, but he was not angry any longer.

"That is probably the best way," Carlisle said with a small smile.

Focusing his attention on the patriarch, Emmett asked, "Hey Carlisle, why didn't you recognize the handwriting if Caius is behind all of this?"

Carlisle moved over to his desk and picked up the piece of paper again to study it more closely. It still didn't look like any handwriting he recognized. It certainly wasn't Caius's; it was too neat and flowing to be his, "This isn't his handwriting, but that doesn't mean he didn't instruct someone else to write it for him. I don't know what Felix's handwriting looks like, so it could be his, but it could also be one of their human servants or another vampire that is taking orders from him."

"So basically we know who is pulling the strings and controlling everything, but we don't know why or what will happen next?" Emmett inquired.

Running his hand through his hair again, Jasper felt his frustration boiling to the surface, "It appears that is the case. I will do some checking around and see what I can find using some of my contacts."

"What are you going to do about Edward?" Rosalie probed.

"As long as he stays out of my way and doesn't do anything to hinder my mission, I don't care what he does," Jasper snapped. It was true. He had been fed up with Edward before the wedding and since Bella disappeared, Jasper just had no patience or desire to deal with him any longer. He got his answers, but he would make sure Edward stuck around for a little bit longer just in case the younger man forgot to mention anything else.


	25. I Miss You

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I didn't realize that this story didn't get updated until I was looking at my list today. For some reason, I had it in my head that I posted the chapter a couple of days ago since I had it uploaded in my doc manager. Good news is the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Sorry again.**

**Hey everyone, so now you know a little more of what is going on and why Jasper has kept everyone on the down low. He doesn't even understand everything himself, but his faith in Alice has gotten him this far, so why not continue to follow suit? Enjoy!**

Chapter 25 – I Miss You

**_In Maine…_**

Bella wandered through the woods that surrounded the small cabin she and Alice had inhabited for over a month now, so many thoughts on her mind. Conversations were replaying in her head: words that were spoken, facial expressions at the time, tone of voice. Deeds and actions that were done or not done by everyone involved in the situation rolled through her mind like a movie. There was something there lying on the outskirts of everything and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Something that she wished she knew what it was.

Thinking about something Alice said, _"I can tell you that a lot of changes have happened over the past year and that Jazz is a good man. He is looking for the people that are after you and I think he will find them. He cares a lot and just wants to be sure that we are both safe. His need to talk to you outweighed my need to talk to him, and vice versa."_ Why did he need to talk to her more than he needed to talk to Alice? That didn't make sense… unless he is that worried about her. As one of his "sisters" she could understand his need to protect her and make sure that she was safe. Why then did that word sound so hollow and wrong to her?

Bella shook that off and moved on to her next gathering of thoughts. She found it relieving and yet odd that these next mental images and thoughts did not give her heartache or sadness. If anything, she got angrier the more she thought about it all. Edward didn't love her, he couldn't; that much was obvious to her, but it created more questions. What was the draw to her? Was it only her blood? Why was he so adamant about getting married? Did he know they weren't really mates? Who was her real mate? At that last question a face popped into her mind, but she pushed it away. It couldn't be.

Walking through the woods, she made sure she always kept the cabin within her sight. She wasn't sure who was after her, but she wasn't going to take the chance and wander too far from the house. Who knew what was in the woods. She remembered that Edward had warned her about straying from paths and walking in the woods unescorted one time, too bad she should have listened to the warnings about staying away from him. More thoughts swirled around about the copper headed man and she had to wonder why he didn't want to help find the people that could possibly be out to kill her. She was beginning to think he never even cared about her; it was a good thing his family did though.

The Cullen family had been by her side and supported her when she felt like no one else was there for her. They protected her and welcomed her with open arms, well at least most of them did. When they left, her world crumbled and although she found a substitute in the pack, it was never really the same thing. She needed the Cullen's like she needed air. They understood her when no one else did.

Esme and Carlisle had become her adoptive parents, and when she thought she was independent and didn't need anyone to fuss or look after her, she found that she liked having them there admonishing her when she needed it and encouraging her in everything. She never really had that before; although, she never really knew how much she craved it until it was gone.

Rosalie had become the sister that might not agree with all of her choices, but they had come to an understanding. Something that Bella never thought would happen the first time she met the blonde beauty. It was now a tenuous friendship, but they had time to build on it.

Emmett was for all intents and purposes her big brother. He gave her a hard time and did anything and everything to piss her off or tease her, but she didn't mind. That was just who he was and she loved him for it.

Alice was her best friend and someone she believed always had her best interest at heart. She got Bella out of Forks just in time, and although Alice knew it might endanger their friendship, she has been honest with Bella; well except for the little things that Alice said she can't spill just yet.

Thoughts of the family brought her to Jasper, the enigma of the Cullen family. He was the one that tried to bite her at her birthday party, but she didn't blame him for that. He was also the one that had become the most protective of her. He had become her shadow when she wasn't with Edward. Everyone may have thought she didn't notice, but she did and through it they had started to get closer. She didn't understand why he would do that want to be around her all of the time, but welcomed his presence. Another fierce brother and someone she was extremely happy was on her side instead of the enemy. He was also someone that could make her laugh and she wanted to get to know more. He wasn't as open as the others in the family and that made him a mystery, which in turn made him intriguing to the brunette.

Moving on from Jasper, Bella let her thoughts return to Edward. What was he to her now? She knew that they weren't meant to be together; in fact she was over him and his high handed ways. It was a blessing in disguise the day Alice kidnapped her from Forks.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Bella did not notice when the petite vampire suddenly appeared next to her. She jumped when she heard a voice coming from her side, "You startled me!"

"Sorry Bella, but you have been out here for a few hours now and I am leaving to go hunt," Alice giggled.

"Huh?" Bella was shocked. It had not felt like she was walking around for that long and looked up at the sky; sure enough time had flown by and it was nearing sundown, "It didn't feel like that much time passed."

"I know. Why don't you go ahead and get inside since it is getting cooler and I will see you later," Alice stated as she started to move off further into the woods, stopping briefly to turn around, "Oh and Jazz needs you to call him in about an hour."

Bella wondered if she was seeing things. Was that a smirk on Alice's face? "Umm, sure. Are you sure you don't want to stay and talk to him?"

"Nope, he needs to ask you a couple of questions. Bye!" With that Alice took off at a run and had disappeared before Bella could blink.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about," Bella muttered as she walked back to the cabin to make her something to eat as she awaited the designated time to call.

**_In Forks…_**

Jasper had just gotten off of the phone with yet another contact. So far no one had been able to tell him anything, but he was not giving up and knew he had to be patient. Someone had to know something and he was determined to find out what it was. He needed to know why Caius was so interested in Bella. What was so interesting about a clumsy human girl with normal human parents? Was he behind the stalkers when Bella was younger? Something wasn't right and for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. He hated not knowing.

Glancing at the picture he had on his desk of Bella's graduation, he picked it up and ran his finger over the face that had haunted his thoughts long before she disappeared, "I am going to figure this out and bring you both home. I know I will see you before that, but we all belong with the family."

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, "Come in."

Opening the door, Rosalie walked in looking concerned for Jasper. She knew he could feel the emotions she was feeling and there was no way to hide the fact that she was worried about him and the whole situation. "Have you found anything yet?" She asked as she took a seat on the sofa in the room.

Jasper shook his head, "No, but I have people looking and trying to help."

"I know that you will get a break, but don't neglect yourself either."

"I don't. I mean I hunt regularly and I do what I need to do."

"I meant, don't let this drive you crazy. You will figure it out, but you can't let it consume you so much that you forget yourself." She held up her hand when it looked like Jasper was going to interrupt and continued, "We all want them back and we want to know what is going on. We need to know why this is happening, but things are not always going to happen when you want them to. Sometimes we all need a break."

Running his hand through his hair, he knew she was right, but something inside him wanted to tear apart the world to get the answers he sought. He took a deep breath and looked at the picture in his hand before looking back at Rosalie, "I just want her back. I want both of them home where they belong."

Chuckling a little, Rose smirked, "You know, if you would have said that a week ago, I would have believed you were talking about Alice. Now I know better."

"Yah, I guess I am so used to talking ambiguous about it all that I still say 'her' or 'she' when I mean Bella."

"I know I was against her finding out our secret and being pulled into our world, but I guess she has proven that she belongs here," Rosalie spoke in hushed tones before tilting her head to the side and studying the man before her, "I never really understood why someone would choose this life and it seemed so wrong that Edward would want her in the middle of the craziness; they never really seemed to really mesh and it was hard for me to see them together for an eternity. He always seemed to try to control her and treat her as if she was a child. It was always as if they weren't on the same page and never really belonged together, but with you… I can see it." Standing up, she walked to the door and left Jasper alone to his thoughts once again.

Jasper smiled at Rose's parting words. He had always felt the same way, even before he admitted that Bella was his mate. There was always something wrong in her relationship with Edward. They weren't in it together as equals, even before the whole Italy debacle. They were a round peg forcing itself into a square hole. He always thought it was because the younger man had never really experienced love, but that wasn't the real reason. When he finally realized what was going on, it was like the fog cleared and he could see the big picture for what it truly was: Bella was his.

Turning back towards the desk, he pulled out the file on Bella again hoping to see something that he missed before. He knew he hadn't though, but it did not stop him from flipping through the file and gazing at the pictures of Bella throughout the years.

When his phone rang, he never looked at the caller id; he just answered it believing it was one of his many contacts, "Hello?" He was more than surprised when he heard the response.

"Hey Jasper. It's Bella," the other voice responded making Jasper smile, and he was sure if his heart was still beating, his pulse would have sped up.

"Bella," he whispered her name.

"Alice told me that you needed to ask me some questions, so she told me to call. She is actually out hunting right now," Bella explained suddenly feeling a little nervous, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all Darlin'. Sorry, I was just looking through a couple of things and my mind was elsewhere for a minute," he said quickly before she got the idea to hang up on him. _"Although, I really wasn't expecting your call. Thank you, Alice, but now I have to think of things to ask her," _he thought.

Laughing, Bella replied, "I understand. Is now a good time? I can call back later? Although, I didn't think I could get the drop on your and catch you unaware so easily."

"Now is good, and if you were here instead of there, you wouldn't be able to get the drop on me."

"Point taken. So what did you need to ask?"

"Just a couple of questions about your past."

"Ok, if I have the answers, I will tell you what I know."

"It seemed that you or your mom had a stalker when you were younger. Do you remember anything about it?" He had a feeling that someone wasn't watching Renee, but it was for Bella.

"I don't remember too much, but I remember seeing him around the neighborhood and around the school. My mom called the police a few times, but they never caught the guy. He finally disappeared."

"Do you remember anything about him? Was there anything unusual?"

"Not that I can think of," Bella paused and thought about the strange man she would always see, "I think he was always covered from head to toe, but I could be wrong about that."

_"Was he having her watched as a child? What is going on here?" _Jasper questioned himself. "Anything else?"

"No, sorry."

"That's alright. Do you know if there was ever anything else strange that happened in your past?"

"You mean besides moving to Forks and getting involved with a bunch of vampires and werewolves?" She mocked.

Laughing, Jasper responded, "Yah Darlin' besides that."

"Not that I remember, but I will think about it some more and let you know," chuckled Bella.

"You do that. How is everything there? Are you ok?"

"We are good. Alice and I are staying below the radar and so far no one has really bothered us. We miss you guys though."

"We miss you too. I will do whatever I can in order to make sure we get you home safe."

"I know you will Jasper. If anyone can do it, you are the man for the job."

Smiling at her confidence in him, Jasper said, "Thank you."

"I am sorry that Edward wasn't really any help to you. I swear someone needs to slap him alongside his head and knock some sense into him."

"Oh, he finally told me what I needed to know," Jasper smirked.

Bella furrowed her brow and the confusion was evident in her voice, "He did?"

Chuckling, Jasper only said, "I have my ways. I decided that it was time he told me what he knew."

She thought about it and she couldn't feel sorry or worried for her ex, "Good for you."

Jasper thought about what Edward had told him for a minute and decided to see if Bella noticed anything. He knew it was a slim chance, but if there was any chance, he had to ask, "Did you see anything unusual in Italy?"

"What do you mean? The whole trip was unusual."

Laughing, Jasper replied, "I know, but was there anything that you found odd or surprising? Anything anyone said or did that caught your attention beyond the powers or words spoken about your humanity and such?"

Bella laughed and started to think about her brief stay in Italy, "Well, now that you mention it, the big guy kept looking at me funny. I thought it was because I was human, but the others didn't look at me that intensely."

_"Felix!" _Jasper's mind screamed. "Thanks! If you think of anything else…"

"I know... I will let you know," she interrupted him.

Her laugh and her voice was music to his ears and he didn't want the call to end. Trying to postpone the inevitable, he asked, "Not that I know where you are, but do you need anything? Do you want anything?"

"Well there are a lot of things I want, but nothing I really need. Thanks though," she chuckled. For some reason she was hesitant to get off of phone, "How is everyone there? Are you doing better about letting them help?"

"Everyone is good. As for your other question, considering I only talked to you a week ago, I have only made phone calls, but I am going to try to let them help me some more when I actually have something," Jasper answered. It was so hard to hold back the intimacy he wanted to share with her, but now was not the right time.

"Good for you. You should know that wars are not won with generals alone."

Barking with laughter, Jasper responded, "You are right as always Miss Swan."

"Of course I am, Mr. Hale," she teased in a fake southern belle accent.

"Whitlock," he replied with the need to hear his real name on her lips laughing once again at the way she was trying to imitate his southern drawl. He thought it was cute.

"Huh?"

"That is my real last name. Hale is my alias for our time in Forks right now."

"Well then, Mr. Whitlock," Bella smiled.

"So are you really ok Bella? I mean it can't be easy leaving Edward and everything that has happened," Jasper asked feeling things out. He wasn't sure what made him start that line of questioning, but he had to know if she was still pining after the other man.

"You know, I am actually ok. I don't really miss Edward, but I miss everyone else. I know that sounds weird, right? When we decided to give things another chance, I didn't give him my full self. I don't think I could until he earned it. He never really did."

"Why did you agree to marry him?" He knew he sounded incredulous, but he couldn't help the question from flying past his lips.

"I don't know. Pressure maybe. I kind of told myself that if I marry him none of you could ever leave me again."

Jasper was struck dumb by her words as guilt assailed him, "I'm sorry Bella. I know that if I hadn't…"

Bella interrupted him again, "Don't you dare blame yourself. It was not your fault. I don't blame you at all. I can only imagine what it was like to feel everyone's thirst and having to fight your own as well on top of all of that; and if anyone says that they were not affected, well maybe not Carlisle, they are lying to you. I know you felt guilty afterward and I know you didn't want to hurt me. It had to suck being an empath at that point in time."

Blinking, Bella sounded fierce and Jasper could hear the passion in her voice. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, and yah it very much sucked."

"There is nothing to thank me for and nothing to forgive. Blame it on the wrapping paper if you must," Bella joked.

"I will do that then," he laughed softly, "Can I at least apologize for leaving? It was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to stay in Forks. We all did."

"Apology accepted, but I don't blame you for that either," Bella spoke softly as she looked at the time. She knew she needed to wrap up the call and hang up, but she didn't want to. Sighing, she didn't have much of a choice, "Hey Jasper, I really hate to do this because I am not ready to get off of the phone, but I have to hang up now."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair again and swallowed. He wasn't ready to say good bye either, "I know. Call me if you think about anything or if you just get a chance to talk again. I like knowing that you are ok and worry about you." He was sure Bella thought he meant the "you" in the plural sense, as in she and Alice, but he really did mean Bella. He worried about Alice too, but it was Bella that occupied his mind.

Smiling, Bella whispered one last good bye before she disconnected the line and left Jasper holding his phone to his ear for a few seconds longer.

Pulling the phone away, Jasper stared at it for a few minutes before he put it down and gazed once again at the picture and whispered, "I miss you. I love you. I want you here with me."


	26. It's Time

**A/N: Wow, this story has a lot of new readers and I want to say welcome and thank you. To my previous readers…. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS STORY! We still have a ways to go before everything can wrap up, but we will get more and more clues about things as the chapters develop. As promised after my little snafu the other day, here is the next chapter. Also if you are interested in an Emmett/Bella pairing, I have posted a new chapter for More to Life. Happy reading.**

Chapter 26 – It's Time

Bella stared at the satellite phone she held in her hands. She had just hung up on Jasper and an overwhelming sense of emptiness pervaded her entire being. Telling herself it is just because she missed the family, she didn't want to acknowledge that when she was talking to Jasper, she didn't think about the others except for a stray thought here and there. She didn't want to admit that she liked talking to him and he gave her a sense of rightness. No, she wouldn't think about that.

Putting the phone down, she moved into her room and grabbed the book she had been reading and sat on her bed. Part of her wanted to pick up the phone and call him again just to talk to him, but she couldn't and wouldn't. It would make her look like she didn't enjoy Alice's company, and she did for the most part, but sometimes she wanted to be surrounded by the family again. _"Or Jasper again,"_ a stray thought raced through her mind before she pushed it away. When had thoughts of him invaded brain? It was probably because she just got off of the phone with him. That was the only explanation.

She thought about the conversation and tried to recall everything that has happened to her starting with her childhood: the man that had always been there, her time in Italy, anything that seemed out of the ordinary besides the normal odd ball world she found herself thrust in. Nothing was coming to her, but then again, she didn't really think that it would. She couldn't ask her mother about it because after they had gotten rid of the stalker, her mother didn't want to talk or think about it ever again; which brought her to another sore subject… her parents. She had called them a couple of times and let them know she was alright but would not be home any time soon, and they had freaked out on her trying to order her to come home. Her mother offered her the peace and quiet of the beach, but she declined everything and said that she was happy where she was. She was experiencing life and needed to be on her own right now. Ok, so she stretched the truth a bit, but it was a necessity in this situation.

Bella thought about her new life and the fact that she was now friends with both werewolves and vampires. It should have seemed weirder to her than it was. It should have been scary, but it wasn't. She had always been open and accepting of it. Did that make her weird? Maybe, but she firmly believed that it was because she belonged in this preternatural world. She was more at home with the "monsters" than she was with normal human beings.

Where did she belong now though since she and Edward were no more? She knew they would never be together; they didn't belong together. There was someone else out there, but whom? What was her destiny in all of this? Something told her there was something big out there for her, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly Bella froze. Something was trying to fight its way into her conscious thoughts, a memory.

_A smiling stranger was handing her an ice cream he had just bought from the ice cream truck. She had been running to try to get to the truck before it took off. Her mother had given her money and she wanted a cold treat to help with the hot sun, but she had fallen and scraped her knees. Both of them were bleeding and she was crying. Soon a push pop was placed in her field of vision and she looked up to see a man dressed all in black and covered from head to toe. She was instantly afraid, but eyes were kind. She stopped crying and accepted the sweet treat, "Thank you." She wasn't sure how she knew that she could trust him, but she knew instinctively that he would not hurt her. _

_He replied with a thick accent, "There is no need to cry little one. You have a brilliant life ahead of you."_

_ Knowing he was smiling at her, she smiled back, but before she could respond, he was walking away and quickly gone. Her mother was then running over to her to check and make sure Bella was alright. Hovering as only a mother could._

Shaking herself from her thoughts, there was something about the man in the memory. It had been the stalker and it was hard to make out his facial features with the large hat and hood shading his face, but something was off about him. It was more than the fact that he was dressed as he was in the hot sun without sweating bullets, it was something else. Replaying the memory over in her mind, it hit her… the man's eyes were red. She remembered asking her mom if people could have red eyes and Renee telling her only with contacts. Bella never questioned it further at the time, but now she knew better. Her stalker had been a vampire; and what was worse, she thinks she knows who it was/is.

Alice was in the middle of her hunt when she got a vision. Bella was afraid and needed comfort. It was about time to bring Jasper to Maine. Rushing to the cabin, Alice walked in and found Bella in her room shaking, "Bella what's wrong?"

"Why didn't they take me then?" Bella stared unseeingly at Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice wasn't sure what Bella was talking about or what was making her panic like she was, but something happened. Her vision only showed Bella suddenly looking confused and terrified at the same time.

"They could have taken me away back then. He was right there, but he didn't do anything except give me an ice cream."

Shaking her friend, Alice tried to get Bella to snap out of it, "BELLA!"

Bella blinked a few times and soon her eyes were actually focused on Alice, "I remembered something."

"Remembered something from when?" Alice was confused. Her visions didn't allow her to see into the mind of Bella, and right now she wished she had a mind reader that could. "Bella, wait right here. I am going to call Jazz." She was really hoping he could get through to Bella because she was at a loss.

Nodding, Bella whispered, "Ok." She watched Alice leave the room and was back seconds later with the phone in her hand.

Alice dialed the number that would connect them to the man that could probably help Bella the most right now, and Alice had never been more relieved than to hear Jasper's voice as she was right then, "Jazz, Bella remembered something and she is freaking out."

Jasper looked down at his watch; it hadn't even been thirty minutes since he had gotten off of the phone with Bella. Hearing that she was in the state that she was in, he wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms to keep her safe from anything and everything that would do her harm; and that included her memories, "Put her on the line."

"Bella, it's Jazz. He wants to talk to you," Alice coaxed and handed the phone to Bella smiling as the girl put the phone to her ear.

"Jasper, I remembered something," Bella's voice was shaky.

"Darlin' are you alright? What happened?"

"I was thinking about everything we talked about and a memory hit me," she spoke softly and wiped a few stray tears away. How could a memory that didn't hold any danger, cause her to act so fearful? She tried to pull herself together, but it was hard to do. Jasper's voice was helping her though.

"Calm down honey. It will be alright. Just take a couple of breaths. Breathe with me Bella," Jasper instructed trying to get her to calm down. The memory could wait; he was concerned about her first and foremost. When it sounded like she had settled down a little bit and was breathing a little more normally, he asked, "Are you alright?" He wanted to be with her right now, not just on the phone with her.

Taking in one more deep breath and releasing it, Bella smiled a little, "Yah, I am."

"Good, I was worried about you."

"I am ok now."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Bella frowned and looked up at her best friend. Alice was listening in on her conversation, but Bella could tell that her friend seemed a little more relaxed now that she wasn't in panic mode. When she got an encouraging smile from Alice, Bella muttered, "I was thinking about my childhood and I remembered something. It hit me hard and I think it set off an anxiety attack."

"Do you feel up to telling me what the memory was? Was it bad?" Jasper inquired trying to keep his own rising anxiety of not being there out of his voice.

Bella explained the whole memory to him. It wasn't a bad memory per se, but it was realizing that her stalker was more than he appeared that had set her off. When she was done with her story, she expressed, "I think I know who the man was."

"Who Darlin'?" Jasper asked. He couldn't blame her for freaking out. It was hard knowing that the things that go bump in the night were real; let alone stalking you as a small child.

"The big guy from Italy," Bella whispered and heard both Jasper and Alice say "Felix" at the same time.

"Darlin', give the phone to Alice. I need to say something to her," Jasper instructed softly.

Handing the phone back to Alice, Bella stated, "He wants to talk to you." She tried to get up and leave the room to get the couple some privacy, but Alice grabbed her hand and was holding tight.

"Hey Jazz," Alice tried to quell the worry and the shock that bubbled in her at Bella's words, but she couldn't. To know that the Volturi had been so close to her as a child was enough to send anyone into a panic attack.

"I thought that it was a possibility that her stalker was someone Caius sent, but I wasn't expecting it to be Felix. I am not sure why she is so important, but apparently she is. I have people looking into things for me and will hopefully know something soon," Jasper explained.

Clearing her throat, Alice whispered so low that Bella could not understand what she was saying, "You want to be here with her."

"She is my mate and she is going through this without me, of course I want to be there!" Jasper declared just as softly.

"Then I will tell you where we are," Alice murmured.

Jasper paused. Did he just hear her right? Did she say that she would tell him where they were? "You will?"

"I will, but you need to have one more talk with Edward before you come out here. He has a little bit more to tell you. I think you are going to have to use the same technique to get it out of him though."

Jasper smirked; he had wondered if there was something that Edward had been keeping from him and now he knew that there was, "I will do that. Now where are you?"

"Maine."

"Where in Maine?"

Alice gave him all of the details and knew that Jasper would do anything he needed to get there quickly. "Do you want to talk to Bella before we hang up?"

"Yah, but just a sec. Is she alright?" He probed. Bella could have been telling him she was fine just so that he would not be concerned, Alice would tell him the truth.

"She is calmer, but I think knowing that vampires were watching her as a kid has shaken her up pretty good. I don't blame her though," Alice sighed.

"I don't either. Go ahead and put her back on," Jasper sighed running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey Bella, Jazz wants to talk to you again," Alice handed the phone back to her best friend and then left the room to give them a moment. She smiled knowing that the two of them would be reunited soon and really hoped that Bella was ready for that. "Just like I envisioned," Alice whispered. She could see that the two people closest to her were mates, but she couldn't see how Bella would react to learning Jasper was her mate or how long it would take for her to accept him. She did know that it was Jasper's time to come to Maine though because Bella was going to have more memories and would need him at her side.

"Jasper?" Bella spoke softly into the phone. She was still a little shaken up, but she was better.

"Bella, are you ok? Do you need anything?" Jasper asked wanting to anything to make her feel better.

"Answers?"

Chuckling a little, Jasper muttered, "I'm working on it Darlin'."

"I know," Bella smiled, the sound of his voice doing more to calm her down than his words and promises.

"Hey, I will do anything I can to make sure we find out why this is happening, and I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you."

"Ok. Jasper?"

"Yah, Bella?"

"Thank you again."

"Are you alright?" Just as their time had come to an end earlier, it was drawing short now.

Exhaling loudly, Bella raked her fingers through her hair, "I will be. I know it was stupid to act like that when nothing happened to me, but…"

Jasper interrupted her, "No, it isn't stupid to feel like that. It is scary knowing that someone was watching you as a child and it makes it more terrifying knowing that it was a vampire from the Volturi. Hell, just a vampire is enough to make it a bad situation. Regardless of the fact that nothing bad happened when you were a child, you were there to witness Felix fight Edward in Italy. You know he is strong and can be ruthless. You also know about vampires and have your share of experiences, both good and bad. There is nothing wrong with the way you feel or the way you reacted."

"Ok," Bella whispered as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm serious Darlin'. There is nothing wrong with it," Jasper was insistent and wanted to be sure Bella understood that she was not wrong for her feelings.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she choked, "Thanks Jasper." She was trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Do you need anything? I will do whatever I can for you," he declared and honestly meant it.

Laughing, Bella wiped her tears away, "I wish you were here." She wasn't sure what made her say that, but when the words were out, she knew she meant them.

Jasper smirked, "Well I guess it is a good thing that I will be there soon then."

"What?"

"Alice told me where you were. I was always meant to join you at some point in time," Jasper chuckled at the shock in her voice.

"I remember her saying something about that, but I wasn't expecting that to happen until later."

"Honestly, neither did I, but she gave me the information so I will be out there as soon as I can."

"Good. It will be nice to have you here and I am sure Alice will be happy to see you."

_Did she not realize that Alice and I aren't together any longer?"_ He wondered. "I should be there in a week at the most. I am sure Alice will know as soon as my arrangements are made," he teased.

Rolling her eyes, Bella laughed, "You are probably right about that one."

"Look, I know you need to get off of the phone soon, but if you remember anything else or just need me, I am only a phone call away," Jasper spoke passionately.

"I know. I will talk to you soon?" Bella was excited about seeing her friend. Why did that word leave a bad taste in her mouth?

"You will. Good bye Darlin'," Jasper grinned before disconnecting the line. He was worried about her, but knew she would be fine and he would soon be with her. He really needed to talk to Alice about what she has and has not told Bella. He understood not telling her who her mate was, but he figured Alice would have told her that they were no longer together by now.

Bella placed the phone next to her on the bed and looked out her bedroom door to find Alice flipping through the channels on the TV. A sudden wave of guilt hit her as she realized she didn't let Alice say farewell to Jasper. Getting up from the bed, she trudged into the living room bringing the phone with her and sat down on the couch.

"You ok?" Alice asked examining her best friend.

Smiling, Bella nodded, "I am thanks to you and Jasper. Sorry I hung up before you got to say good bye." She paused for a moment and furrowed her brow, "Although I think he is actually the one that hung up on me this time."

Alice giggled, "That is quite alright."

"He told me that you told him where we are. Is that safe?" Bella probed twirling some hair around her finger.

"Yep, perfectly safe. It is time for him to hook up with us."

"I am sure you are ready for him to be here," Bella tried to sound excited, but there was something holding her back. Was that a pang of jealousy and regret?

Alice knew what Bella was thinking and her eyes twinkled, _"Oh Bella if you only knew the truth of it all."_ Tilting her head to the side, she sniggered, "I think you should know that Jazz and I aren't together any longer and haven't been for about a year now."

Eyes growing, Bella sputtered, "Wh-what?"

"We are just friends," Alice snickered.

"HUH?!" Bella squealed. Why did this news bring her joy? Why did her heart jump? Why was she now anticipating Jasper's arrival with exuberance? Bella didn't know, but that simple declaration from her best friend was enough to make her feel a little better.


	27. Torture Techniques

**A/N: So Edward still knows something. Good thing Alice can see things no one else can. Jasper is going to be with Bella soon and she is starting to realize that there are certain feelings when she thinks about him and talks to him. Let's see what happens next. You know Jasper is not a happy camper right now with Edward. **

Chapter 27 – Torture Techniques

As soon as Jasper got off of the phone with Bella, he knew he had to act fast. If Edward had been listening to the conversation or his thoughts, then the younger vamp knew he was going to be a target. Jasper didn't have time to think about the phone conversation or about the plans he needed to make in order for him to be with his mate, he had a one track mind.

Running up to Edward's room, Jasper slammed the door open and surprisingly caught Edward a bit unaware. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he wasn't going to question his luck. Edward was his for the taking.

"What the hell are you doing Jazz?" Edward bellowed and he flew to a standing position.

Jasper noticed that when Edward got up, he didn't crouch like he was ready to fight; no, he was prepared to run. Taking a step forward, he scanned the room. The window was closed, but that didn't mean much. It would only slow a vampire down ever so slightly if at all. Sneering, Jasper focused on Edward, "You lied. You know more than what you told me and I am here to find out what that is."

The copper headed vampire's eyes widened and Jasper could literally taste the fear and uncertainty that Edward was feeling it was so thick in the air. It was in the next instant that Jasper knew that Edward was going to make a run for it, his fight or flight actions had been triggered and he was choosing flight. So much happened over the next few seconds: Edward backed up and tried to get to the window using his speed, he dropped to his knees two feet from the glass unable to make it out, his hands covered his head and he was screaming in agony, Jasper came up to him and kicked him in the gut sending him sprawling on his back further away from the window, the older vampire knelt down beside him informing him he would not get away so easily.

Everyone in the house heard the shouting and came running. They found Edward curled up on his side in a fetal position holding his head and crying out in anguish with Jasper leaning over him. Everyone decided to stay out of the room, but Carlisle asked softly, "Jasper, what happened?"

"It turns out little Edward here didn't tell us everything. When I confronted him about it, he tried to run. Isn't that right Eddie?" Jasper sneered as he turned up the torture ever so slightly causing an increase in the screaming before toning it down to where it was when they were interrupted.

"Edward you have to tell him everything!" Carlisle ordered his first son. He hated to see him in pain and although it wasn't physical, he knew emotional trauma could be just as damaging, if not more damaging, than physical trauma.

Shaking his head, Edward whimpered, "No, please no." Although it was unclear to everyone present if he was talking about the information or the torture.

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Edward, and he knew that there was no other way. Nodding at Jasper, he turned away and told everyone, "We need to let Jasper handle this. Let's go."

"But Carlisle…" Esme tried to interject, but she was cut off.

Wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders, Carlisle shook his head, "It is better this way. Let's leave them." He knew that no one wanted to leave and it was hard to watch a family member crying out like Edward was doing, but he trusted Jasper. "Rose, Emmett, you too." He watched as they all reluctantly left the two men alone, and sent a silent plea that Edward would tell Jasper everything quickly.

The young vampire was not cooperating though. Jasper had kept up the emotional torture sending him despair and terror for thirty minutes before he backed off ever so slightly. He wanted to keep it up to teach the man a lesson about withholding information, but he also needed answers, "What didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to fucking tell you anything!" Edward yelled as he tried to get up off of the floor.

"Actually, you do. You forget I can keep this up all day. I have honed my skills throughout the years and I know the most effective ways of torturing someone," Jasper smirked as he ramped up the emotions that would pin the other man to the floor and leave him writhing in torment.

Edward felt isolated and alone; hopelessness engulfed him. He felt like he was alone in a dark cold room with no light and no windows. He was abandoned and left for dead: the despondency was acute and painful. In the darkness there were things that were trying to get him, to pull him apart and torture him. The horrors of the darkness could not be described, but the terror he felt made him wish for the angel of death to claim him and take him away. The joy and life was sucked out of him and there was nothing but darkness to eat away at what remained. Fear, depression, isolation, and the like were the only things that he could feel; they flooded his very being. If he could cry, he would. He felt like a little lost boy that was thrown away and monsters were there to pick away at his flesh and soul. He only felt a measure of relief when Jasper would back off on the feelings to ask him questions, but then the darkness would invade again and permeate the air around him.

The more Edward fought him and refused to give him answers, the more Jasper wanted those answers. Although he was slightly impressed with the man's resolve, he wasn't going to give up. If Alice decided it was important enough to tell him Edward had more information, he needed to know what Edward knew.

After three hours of the emotional torture without gaining any information, Jasper pulled back once again and growled, "Are you going to tell me? I don't have a problem with keeping this up. In fact, I really don't mind at all after everything you did to Bella, and then you kept us in the dark about vital information. You deserve whatever is coming to you. So please prolong this as long as you want. I will not give up and I will not get tired." As he glanced down at the simpering man on the floor, he narrowed his eyes and glared at him, "Did you know that Felix and Caius have been watching Bella since she was a child? Felix in fact approached her as a child? You know that they knew who she was and yet you kept it a secret. You could have prevented some of this, you might have prevented her leaving, but you didn't because you're nothing but a coward." Turning up the emotions again, he watched as Edward once again started to scream.

It took another hour before Edward started to beg for mercy, "Please stop. Please, please, please."

Dialing it down again, Jasper probed, "What do you have to tell me?"

Edward was breathless and spent. He couldn't take any more of this, but why should he help his rival? The man standing over him was the man that stole Bella from him, the man that was her true mate when she was supposed to be his. Even though he had known that she was not meant to be his, he didn't want to let her go. He saw her first. He saved her. He was the one that trusted her when Jasper wanted to kill her to protect their secret. He was the one that cared enough to leave and make everyone else leave also. It was him, only him. Edward may not be Bella's true mate, but he still felt like she belonged to him in a sense.

"I can be a very patient man, but you are trying that patience. What do you know?" Jasper snapped. When Edward didn't answer, he gave him a little more torment and cranked it just a little higher than before.

Ten more minutes and Edward was begging again, "Mercy, please stop."

Once again, Jasper pulled back, but never really stopped the flow of emotions, "Are you ready to talk? What do you know?" When silence greeted him once again except for the huffing of the copper headed boy trying to catch his breath, he leaned down and whispered, "I can make you wish for death. I have been going easy on you, but if you don't tell me what I want to know, it will get progressively worse until you beg me to take your life. You know what I will do then? Keep you alive so that you can relive the memories over and over again."

Edward wasn't going to admit it to his jailer, but he had already achieved that point when the emotions overwhelmed him the most. If it could get worse, he didn't want to experience that; the last ten minutes were the worst of the day and he couldn't tolerate it any longer. He hated losing, but he had no fight left within him.

"You have five seconds."

"NO!" Edward screeched, "Please no more."

"Five, four, three…"

"I will tell you, just no more."

"What do you know that you haven't told me? Be aware that if you hold anything else back, I will find out and you will pay dearly for it. I am not one to give second chances and you are lucky you got one. Tell me everything."

"When Caius first saw Bella, he of course knew who she was. I saw photographs of her in his mind. He must have some. He thought that she looked more beautiful that those though. There was an image of a woman in a dress from a long time ago. She looked kind of like Bella, but there were some differences. It only flashed in his head momentarily before it was gone. He thought that she was just as lovely as she used to be. Felix had images in his head of Bella growing up and he had the thought in his head that she grew up to be better than he had imagined. There was something possessive in his thoughts."

"So you knew that they were watching her, stalking her, when she was a child?"

"Yes."

Jasper wanted to rip his arms off, but controlled the rising anger, "What else?"

"Caius said something about the witch being right, but I don't know what he was talking about. When he got over the shock and remembered that I was in the room, he shut down his thoughts. Everything after that is how Aro liked to hear himself talk and he wondered what his brother was going to do with the three intruders. Felix wasn't as good at shutting down his thoughts. There were images of him watching Bella as she slept, but there is more. Another vampire was making her way through the area; that is when he was watching her sleep. The news was reporting a mass murderer in the area. It was a statewide manhunt because there were several crime scenes that were alike and they were heading south. Felix was instructed to stick close to Bella. When the vampire made it there, Felix was able to find her and take care of her. She was in Bella's neighborhood," Edward explained breathlessly. He could still feel the emotions Jasper was projecting and he wanted them completely gone. Finally looking up, he met Jasper's eyes, "It was Maria."

"That doesn't surprise me. What else?"

Edward was surprised he didn't get a bigger reaction out of Jasper than that, but continued not wanting to press his luck any further with the ex-major, "Whatever Caius is doing, he is acting alone, but Marcus was surprised to see her and I don't think it was just because she was there to rescue me. I only got, 'What is she…' before he shut down."

"So Marcus recognized her and Caius had her followed. Is there anything else? Believe me when I say I will hunt you down, make you beg for your demise, and then make sure you are in a state where you will be tortured the rest of your long days."

Edward did not doubt the threat and knew he had to give him everything, "Aro never recognized her, so I am not sure how Marcus did unless Aro is really good at blocking his thoughts. Felix also had the thoughts that it was a good thing Bella survived her first vampire attack. Apparently someone sent James to our area, but I don't know who. Victoria stuck around to carry out the mission and to get revenge for her lost mate. Someone wants Bella dead, but it isn't the Volturi. Caius has done what he could to protect her over the years and even sent Felix to protect her. One final thought that Caius had before we left is that he would send someone to fetch her. It was probably those men that crashed the wedding. I think Felix hoped that she would be his, but since she is your mate, that is not possible. Demetri and Jane didn't seem to know anything. Alec on the other hand thought, 'This is her?' I don't know if that is because of me or because of Felix and Caius. I think we will see him soon enough though."

"Why do you say that?" Jasper frowned. Did he need to prepare for something?

"There was something about Alice, but I don't know what it was," Edward stated, but it sounded full of pain. "I don't what the plan is and I don't know who the witch was, or if it was a real witch. It could have been someone like Alice that is a seer. Caius is willing to wait, but he is going to make sure that Bella is turned. He doesn't want her dead."

"He already has a wife, so why is he so interested in her?" Jasper thought aloud.

Attempting to sit up and falling back to the ground, Edward whispered, "I don't know. I don't think it was in a romantic sense or else Felix would not have had the thoughts he did."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Jasper asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I still want her. Why did she have to be your mate and not mine?" Edward cried and looked away.

Leering at the man lying prostrate on the floor, Jasper growled, "She isn't your mate. She is mine, and you will leave her alone." He could feel nothing but contempt for his brother right now, and knew if Edward even tried to do anything to Bella, he would kill him.

"I know. Caius and Aro knew that she wasn't meant for me also, but I am not sure how."

"There are characteristics when it comes to mates and you do not have them."

Edward nodded, "Carlisle said something like that before Italy. Caius wants her for something and he plans to have her. I don't know when or anything like that since I haven't seen them for a while now, but I got the impression that he was willing to do almost anything to get his way."

"Do you have anything else you want to tell me?"

"I hate you and the fact you stole her from me. I could tell that you two were getting closer before she left and it disgusted me because she could so easily turn to you when you tried to kill her. She could seek you out and laugh, when you wished her dead. I will not forgive you for that."

"I don't want your forgiveness, and I really don't care if you hate me or love me, she is mine and will always be."

"I could kill you and take her," Edward threatened.

Anger flashing through him, he decided to give Edward a good taste of what he was talking about earlier. Writhing and bending almost in two, Edward shrieked a blood curdling scream. "Let me explain, you could try, but you would fail. If you come near her and try to take her away or if you come after me, I will do whatever I need to do to make sure you never bother us again. It is up to you." Getting up off of the floor, Jasper walked out of the room and left Edward there in pain.

It wasn't until Jasper was far enough away from Edward, that the younger vampire was given a reprieve. Still he was unable to get up off of the floor, and instead once again pulled himself into a ball whimpering the horror still fresh in his mind.

Jasper knew that the others had left the house in order to get away from Edward's bellows of pain, so he would have to wait to talk to Carlisle about his plans to leave and meet up with Alice and Bella; however, that did not mean he had to hold off on making his plans. Walking into his room, he opened the computer and started to his preparations. He wanted to be gone by the end of the week and if he could swing it, he would be gone sooner. He just wanted to be with Bella again.


	28. Home Is Where My Mate Is

**A/N: I am glad you liked my impression of Jasper's gift. I just thought if he can control and project emotions, he could probably manipulate them to be used as torture also. Ok, I think we can all agree that Edward knew a lot of info and was an ass for keeping it from everyone. Can you imagine what they could have done with that info had they known about it from the beginning? Well, at least Bella didn't end up with him. Right? Now they just have to deal with everything else. You will find out in time why Caius wants Bella. All questions should be answered by the end of the story, and most before then. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 28 – Home Is Where My Mate Is

By the time Jasper heard the others return from their hunt, aka get away from the house and the sounds of Edward being tortured, Jasper had most of his plans made. He decided that the safest thing to do would be to either get a car that could not be traced to him or to run. Running left a trace scent though. He could fly, but he worried that people would be watching the airports. No, driving was the best thing to do and he had already located a car that would be perfect for his needs. Since it was being sold by the owner, he didn't have to worry about a large paper trail. He would pick it up in two days and be on his way to Maine from there. He would have left the next day, but he needed to make a couple of calls and settle some things before he left.

Shutting down his computer, he grabbed a couple of things before leaving his room to seek out the others. He was sure everyone would want to know the results of his interrogation and he needed to inform everyone that he would be leaving soon to be with Alice and Bella. It turns out that he didn't have to go far since as soon as he walked out of his room, he found four vampires standing 10 feet from his door, "Just the people I need to see."

"So he gave you more information?" Carlisle questioned already knowing the answer.

Jasper nodded, "He did. We need to talk."

"I agree. Let's go downstairs to the living room," the patriarch suggested and soon everyone found a place to settle in the large room.

All eyes were gazing expectantly at Jasper, and he knew they wanted an explanation about what happened tonight. Other than that first time he had used that technique on Edward, Jasper had never done anything like that to anyone around them and it had the family wondering how powerful his gift really was.

Clearing his throat, Jasper started his explanation, "I know that you are probably concerned about the methods I have employed in my conversations with Edward. You have known from the beginning that I can manipulate emotions if needed and I can do it to varying degrees. It is effective when you need to learn information or want to punish someone, but it is not something I use a lot and haven't had to use for a long time. However, Edward wasn't talking and he had information we needed. It turns out that he knew a lot more than he originally told me. He knew that Felix had followed Bella around as a child. He also knew that Marcus seemed to recognize her, but didn't know much beyond that for him. Caius on the other hand is interesting. He has photographs of her growing up, and there was a woman in Caius's mind that Bella looked similar to, but not sure what that is yet. It also seems as if Caius is doing everything he can to protect Bella. Someone sent James and his coven here to kill her, but Edward claims that he doesn't know who it was. Maria almost got her as a child, but I am not sure if Maria was sent to kill her or if it was just a coincidence. Felix was able kill and dispose of her before she got to Bella or anyone else in that neighborhood. Edward did say that Caius doesn't appear to be interested in her in a romantic sense, but he is not sure what the interest in her is. He did pick up some thoughts about a witch being right; however, he is not sure if it is a literal witch or a seer like Alice. Demetri and Jane seem to be clueless as to whom Bella is to the Volturi, but Alec seemed to know something about Bella. Edward knew when he left Italy that Caius was going to send someone after Bella and he did nothing. He did nothing to warn us and he did nothing to protect her!" He was getting angry and wanted to rip Edward apart. Seething, his fists were clenched and he was growling.

"Calm down Jasper. Was there anything else?" Carlisle asked softly. He could tell the other man was ready to lose it.

"You mean besides the part where he told me he still wants her and is jealous of me? Or how about the part where he threatened to kill me and take her back?" Jasper yelled.

Emmett snorted, "Is he still alive?"

Turning his glare on his adopted sibling, he growled, "For now."

Esme tried to bring the focus of the conversation back on the situation and away from what Edward was spewing out of his mouth, "Carlisle do you know of anyone in Caius's past that would have looked similar to Bella, or why he would be interested in a human so young in life?"

Furrowing his brow, Carlisle rubbed his chin with one of his hands as he thought about who this mystery woman could be. Finally he shook his head, "I have no idea, but it could be from before I joined them or since I left them. There wasn't a name?"

"Edward didn't say anything about a name," Jasper replied smirking, "Should I go ask him if there was one?"

"There wasn't a name," Edward walked into the room glaring at the empath and trying to stay as far away from him as possible. He knew that in a fight with gifts, Jasper could and would best him. He already had.

"Are you sure?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow and spoke in a thick Texas accent.

The fear in Edward's eyes could be seen by everyone. It was more than apparent to everyone in the room that he was terrified of the southern vamp, and based on what they witnessed earlier he had good reason to be, but they were also not going to get in the middle of them. Edward had kept details from them that were pertinent to everything going on and if he was keeping anything else, well a couple of them would help Jasper as he used his torture techniques on the copper headed vamp once again.

With his throat working overtime to swallow past his suddenly dry mouth, Edward croaked, "I am sure. There was no name."

Jasper could feel the fear, but no coercion; however, Edward had been able to keep things from him before because the fear can mask other emotions especially if he is afraid of being caught. His gift wasn't perfect, but it was useful at times, "Remember what I told you upstairs? It was a promise and I will carry through with it if I need to." He could feel the terror increase and knew that Edward understood his meaning.

"Why would you keep all of this from us?" Esme asked Edward confused and hurt evident in her voice.

"I… I don't know," Edward whispered feeling condemned by most of the people in the room. He didn't want to say that he was selfish and wanted to be her hero, he didn't want to admit she was in danger, he didn't want anyone else around her whether it be his family or someone else, and towards the end he didn't want to watch Jasper and Bella get closer to each other. He knew in the minds of the others they were feeble excuses; he knew that, but those were his reasons and in the end it didn't matter at all. Seeing the disappointment from Carlisle and Esme, and the judgment from the others, Edward wanted nothing more than to leave the room at that moment in time.

Walking over to her son when she saw him starting to make his way out of the room, Esme spoke gently, "I know you had reasons that seemed right to you at the time, but we are just trying to understand. You are still part of his family and we know this is hard for you. If you want to talk, we are here for you."

He couldn't look her in the eye, but managed to squeeze out through a tight throat before he left, "I know Esme. Thank you." Instead of going back up to his room to wallow, Edward walked out the front door and decided he needed to run to clear his head and get his wits about him again. What Jasper had done to him tonight had left him shaken and he hadn't been able to move past those feelings that had consumed him earlier.

When Edward had left the house, no one made a move to stop him knowing that he needed this time alone. They weren't sure what the after affects from his "session" with Jasper was like, but it appeared that he was still trying to recover. They couldn't blame Jasper though because he did what was necessary to get the information, and there had been a lot of it. If they had known half of that after the trio had returned from Italy, so many things could have been done to change the course of events; but he had kept it all to himself and although they were sure he had his reasons, they couldn't quite get a grasp as to why Edward would do such a thing if he really loved Bella as much as he claimed.

Carlisle's face had a scowl when he probed, "Was there anything else we needed to know?"

"I talked to Bella earlier and asked about her stalker and if there was anything she remember. She didn't at the time, but Alice called back frantic because Bella was upset and having an anxiety attack. She remembered her stalker, and it was Felix. She remembered his red eyes."

Gasping, Esme hand was over her mouth, "I can't imagine what that was like for her to remember." Everyone was in agreement and no one could blame the girl for having an anxiety attack that would force Alice to call Jasper in order to calm the girl down. If anyone could have reached her, it would have been him.

"What are you going to do now?" Emmett asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Smiling, Jasper stated, "I am going to be with my mate. I have a couple of calls made to contacts and they will get back with me when they know something, but right now that is all I can do."

"Going?" Carlisle inquired with a perplexed look.

"When Alice and Bella called earlier, Alice said it was time for me to meet them," Jasper explained.

"When do you leave?" Rosalie asked.

"I will leave in a couple of days," the southern man answered.

"Well, we won't ask where you are going because you can't tell us, but we are all happy that you are going to be with Alice and Bella. I know that you have wanted to be with your mate for a while now," Esme smiled.

Nodding, Jasper's smile grew, "I have. I think I will just feel better when I can see that she is ok with my own eyes."

"What do you need from us?" Emmett questioned. He wanted to do whatever he could to bring this whole fiasco to a close and to make sure that Jasper was with his mate. Bella deserved someone better than a man who would manipulate her and try to control everything about her life. Jasper was that man... or vampire in this case.

"Nothing yet, but I might need you to look into things as I get information. Bella told me that I need to let go a little more and stop trying to take care of everything," Jasper chuckled.

"I agree!" Rose and Emmett declared together before they started to laugh.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Jasper joined in the amusement, "I get it. I will let you help more while I take care of Bella and Alice."

Carlisle lost his frown and started to smile, "That is good to hear. We want to help in any way possible. You can't do this on your own. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you," Jasper spoke quietly. It was still felt a little awkward to have the family unit and the praise, but he was happy to have them on his side. Carlisle was right… he couldn't do this on his own.

"How are you going to get there?" Esme asked.

"I figured driving or running was the best way to get there. Driving will leave less of a trail to follow. So I am picking up a used car that I found that a private owner is selling. There will be less of a paper trail that way," he explained.

Once again looking serious, Carlisle stated, "I agree. The less of a trail you leave the better regardless if it is a scent or paper trail."

Rose contemplated the logistics of everything and inserted her opinion, "I agree, but when you pick up the car, I will drive you and then check it out myself before you buy it."

"I was just going to run to get the car," Jasper stated simply.

Glaring at her brother, Rose shook her head, "No, I will drive you. Firstly, I want a look at the car that you are driving to God know where. Secondly, you will leave a trail from here to there and didn't everyone just determine that the less number of trails the better?" Her voice sounded sickly sweet.

Jasper narrowed his eyes on the blonde girl and knew she had him there, "Fine, you can drive me and look at the car, but after that you will leave. Got it?"

"Yes, major sir!" Rose mock saluted him and started to laugh again.

Jasper shook his head and tried to contain the laughter he felt bubbling up. He wanted her to fidget for a moment before he let her off of the hook. "Excuse me?" He asked trying to instill anger into his tone of voice.

"You know if you want me to believe that you are really mad at me, you need to get rid of the amused look around your eyes," Rosalie declared folding her arms across her chest and not cowing down to Jasper and his intimidation.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Jasper started to laugh and it felt good. They still had so many things to contend with between who was out to kill Bella and what she meant to Caius; and he wasn't sure what was going to happen when he finally reached Bella, but it felt good to enjoy the moment with family. Soon he would be with his mate and although she didn't know about that part of it, he couldn't wait to be by her side and fill the void he had been feeling since the day she left. He would be there in less than a week.


	29. On My Way

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a safe and wonderful Memorial Day. Thank you to everyone that has served and protected in the armed forces. Your sacrifice means so much to me and others. I grew up in a military family and I know some of the sacrifices that must be made when you serve, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. That goes for anyone that is serving their country throughout the world. **

**Enjoy the new chapter. I know it seems like it is mainly drabble, but it kind of gives you the mindset of each of our main characters. For those of you following More to Life, that should be updated tomorrow. Sorry for the delay. **

Chapter 29 – On My Way

Bella had woken up that morning knowing that Jasper would soon be on his way. They had talked to him the night before and once he picked up the new car that morning, he would be on the road towards Maine. She couldn't get him out of her mind: the topaz eyes, the blonde hair, the half smirk, the southern accent that went with the timbre of his voice, the way his eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled. Shaking herself from her thoughts once again, Bella looked down at her neglected bowl of cereal and realized it was a soggy mush of a mess, inedible. Grabbing the bowl and moving to the sink, she dumped out the contents and told herself once again that it was not good to think about one of her closest friends like that.

There had always been a connection with Jasper and even when she was afraid of him at their first meeting, she had known instinctively that he would not harm her… someone she could call friend. She was right too. When she had returned from Italy with Edward and Alice, he had been right there waiting for her with the others. He had fussed over her as much as he fussed over his wife, well who Bella thought was his wife at the time. The two of them had grown closer and she counted him as one of her best friends. There was always something about him that made him comfortable to be around and easy to confide in. The one thing that she never admitted to anyone and was hesitant to even admit to herself was that somewhere along the way, feelings started to develop. Of course it was only natural since they spent so much time together. If Edward wasn't there, Jasper was by her side and never left it until Edward was back; with all of that extra time together, she was bound to develop some sort of crush or something… wasn't she?

Alice could hear her best friend sighing off and on, and she knew something was on Bella's mind. She had a feeling she knew what it was a smiled to herself. The teen was finally realizing that Jasper meant more to her than just a friend. The vision that presented itself was one of happiness, a reunion that would bring two mates together. Giggling, she watched the vision play out in her mind… Jasper arrives and Bella was out walking. She comes around the corner and sees Jasper get out of the car and without waiting or anything runs to him and throws herself in his arms. Bella might not realize everything that Jasper is to her yet, but she will and Alice will not have to tell her friend that Jasper is her mate, she will know it. "What's this? She might know it sooner rather than later too," the petite girl whispered to herself as she grinned. She couldn't wait for Bella to figure it out.

"What was that Alice?" Bella asked after she heard her roommate mumble something to herself.

Smiling as if she knew a secret that Bella didn't, which she did, Alice answered her, "Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

Bella studied her friend for a moment and knew the little pixie wasn't going to give up any information, but she knew Alice had information. Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head, "Fine. I am going to go read for a while."

"Ok," Alice beamed. She could tell that Bella wanted to know everything so bad, but nothing was going to escape her lips… at least not yet.

Walking into her room, Bella shut the door and walked over to her bed and grabbed her book. She wasn't sure what her best friend was keeping from her, but the look on the other girl's face said that it was something big. Pushing it out of her mind, she opened the novel and started to read the words on the page, but her mind kept drifting back to a certain Texan and she couldn't let it go.

Other than the birthday party, Jasper had been nothing but cordial and friendly to her. Everyone thought that she would blame him after that disaster of a gathering, but she didn't. It wasn't his fault. She knew that being an empath, he could feel others feelings, their thirst and hunger. Everything hit him all at once and his control momentarily snapped. Edward blamed Jasper as much as he blamed himself; Bella knew that, but she didn't understand why. The former major not only had to contend with his hunger, but those of six other vampires. Carlisle was probably the only on that wasn't affected. No, before Edward could pass judgment on his brother, he needed to take a long hard look at himself. She knew that she was her ex's singer, and as such the hunger had to hit him more than anyone. How was Jasper supposed to stay in control when he was bombarded like that? It just wasn't possible.

Sighing she looked out her window and wondered why she couldn't get him off of her mind. The fascination with him had started before they had left, but bloomed into something more after they got back. When Jasper had helped train everyone for the newborn army, she couldn't help but to be impressed with his skills and his determination to keep her and everyone else safe, and that included his seemingly ungrateful brother.

Bella never really understood where Edward's harshness came from in regards to Jasper. So he was a newly converted vegetarian, so he drank human blood for years before he learned of a new way of doing things, so he had a past… Edward did to and admitted to her the night before the wedding. At Jasper didn't try to look down on others for their pasts, nor did he try to tell her what to do and how to do it every second of the day. Yes, he wanted to keep her safe, but unlike Edward, Jasper was calm and let her make her own decisions. When she looked back on it all, she felt free when she was around Jasper and caged when she was with Edward. She wondered, "Was that supposed to be what it was like when you were in love?" She shook off that thought. She had come to realize in her time away from Edward, she didn't love him. At one point in time, yes she really believed that she loved him, but she didn't any longer. Something had changed; something in her had woken up and realized that Edward was not her forever.

It was kind of funny when she thought about everything… Everyone had assumed that she was depressed and couldn't move on with her life because Edward had left her. Even Edward had assumed that, but it wasn't the reason. She had stopped living because the people she considered her closest friends and family had disappeared off of the face of the earth, and the one person that was supposedly going to protect her and love her abandoned her in the middle of the woods. The one place he told her to never go without him. It was a betrayal that cut deeper than any knife ever could.

Rolling over to her side to face the wall, Bella thought about everything that had happened since she left Forks with Alice. She had finally learned to let go of not only Edward, but of a lot of the heaviness she had been feeling. The day her best friend kidnapped her and brought her to Maine was one of the best things that could have ever possibly happened to her. She knew that getting married to Edward was not right, she could feel it deep inside her, but she had been unable to say no after all of his plying and convincing. She gave in and the moment she did, she regretted it. It was just a feeling, an ever present nagging sensation that she could not get rid of, but she tried and was determined to go through with the wedding to prove everyone wrong. In the end, she was rescued.

Now as she lay there and thought about Jasper, butterflies came to her stomach. She was excited to see him. Telling herself that it was just because she missed the family, she couldn't quite push the thought of his smile out of her mind or his arms as they wrapped around her to give her a hug the one time she had broken down in front of him. Alice's words came back to haunt her in that moment and she thought, "He couldn't be."

**_Outside of Seattle…_**

Jasper shook hands with the man that was selling him the car anxious to be on his way, "Thank you sir." Rose had checked everything out as soon as they had arrived and deemed the small truck in almost new condition, high praise indeed from the female vampire.

Once everything was settled and the money and papers exchanged hands, Jasper had waved farewell to his sister and hopped in the cab. He was ready to make the cross country trip and see his mate. It was time. He wasn't sure of the welcome he would receive from Bella, but he couldn't be apart from her any longer now that he knew where she was.

As he started his journey, Jasper thought about the last few days. Edward had been keeping a lot of information from them, but in the end could not hide anything from the major. He had yet to meet anyone that could withstand his special brand of persuasion. Smirking, Jasper wondered if his brother was still affected; he had been the day before.

Jasper's contacts had yet to gain any additional information, but they were working on it. He had a feeling there were a lot of missing pieces and until he had more information, he was not willing to question the Volturi, or more importantly Caius. What did Bella have to do with a vampire that had been around thousands of years? It just didn't make sense. There were just too man open variables to make assumptions. What was worse, Caius wasn't the only one interested in her because someone wanted her dead. Who though? Was Isabella Marie Swan more than she appeared? That was the big question that seemed to have no ready answer. The day before, he had called Jenks and had him run information on Bella's entire family as far back as he could go. There had to be something there that would give him a clue as to why one of the most powerful vampires in the world was protecting her and wanted her. He was tired of having no answers.

Taking in a deep breath to try to calm his rising anxiety and irritation, Jasper turned on the radio and focused on the fact that he would be with his Bella in a few days since he was going to take a long route instead of going directly there just in case someone was watching him. He could never be too careful when it came to Bella's safety.

Days and soon hours before he saw her again and he couldn't wait. He had believed that it would be so much longer before he was able to see her again… weeks, years, a millennium. Yes, days were so much better than any of that.

**_Italy…_**

Caius was sitting in his personal rooms admiring a painting seemingly lost to his thoughts. Bella was still missing along with the seer of the Cullen coven, not that he was putting a lot of resources into finding them right now. There were other things to deal with first, and when that was taken care of Bella would be his. Slamming his fist down on the table, he would win. No matter what, he would win.


	30. Home

**A/N: I kept thinking about how to do this whole reunion scene (I know I gave you a small snippet of it from Alice) and finally decided to just write and see where it took me. I hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations and that you like it. I know it is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. I wanted their reunion to be all them though. Tell me what you think if you get a chance and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 30 – Home

Bella had been thinking long and hard about everything that had happened since she left Forks. There was something about Jasper that was calling to her and she wasn't sure what it was. She knew that she was excited about the fact that he was on his way and she would soon see him. There was something inside of her that longed to see and needed to see him again. She couldn't explain the pull or the desire, but it was there and she could not ignore it. It was as much a part of her as breathing was; it was a part of her very being. What did this mean though?

So many questions flooded her head and she didn't know how to sort through them to even begin to answer them. Edward had failed her so many times and she had almost become immune to it at the end. She hurt and she was disappointed in him, but she half expected him to act like that. Smirking, she realized that just as she expected Edward to fail her, she knew that Jasper wouldn't. Something told her that he would fight for her and solve the mystery of who was trying to get her. He would be the one that would go above and beyond anything she could imagine just to make sure she was safe and guarded. As much as she was upset that Edward had not come through for her, she would have been devastated if Jasper had turned his back on her also. She wasn't sure why though.

Thoughts swirled around in her mind as Bella tried to find solutions to the problems and answers to the questions. She knew that Alice's words were a hint and she couldn't stop pondering their meaning. It was like she knew what the answer was, but it was lost in a fog. At least it was until just hours before Jasper was set to arrive. Somehow the haze cleared and she had her epiphany.

Since she returned from Italy, Jasper had become the one person she could rely upon above all others. He listened to her vent and rage one minute and in the next, he would comfort her when she cried. Through everything that happened with Victoria and the wolves, Jasper had become her rock and she knew he was her anchor. When she left Forks she felt hurt and alone even though her best friend was with her. She said her final good byes to the one she thought she loved, but being apart from him Bella realized what she felt for him was not what she had convinced herself it was. She had goaded herself into believing that she could not live without him, that she loved him more than anything. She didn't. She could live without him and did; she didn't love him with an all-encompassing love. It wasn't him that she couldn't live without, it was the family, but more importantly… it was Jasper.

When it finally dawned on Bella what she had been racking her brain and searching for, a peace she had never known before settled over her like a blanket. She didn't feel like the clumsy human that was unworthy of Jasper like she had felt with Edward, it was the exact opposite. She found where she belonged and even if she was clumsy, she was worthy to be at his side and to be in his life because she was his mate.

It had been a long drive and Jasper was ready for it to end. When he crossed the state line into Maine his excitement and anticipation grew. When he reached the city line, he started to get nervous and wondered how Bella would welcome him, and yet his happiness at being reunited with her overwhelmed everything else. He was close and he could feel the pull of her calling out to him. He needed her as much as he needed blood to survive, and now he would be able to see her when he wanted to, needed to. She would be right there where she belonged: with him at his side, not as a possession, but as his other half and mate.

Exhaling he told himself that it was only a few more minutes and he would be able to peruse her with his own eyes. He was almost to the cabin and then he could see for himself that she was ok, unhurt and whole. Jasper needed to know that she was not hurting from what Edward did to her and that her heart was free and open to what he had to offer her.

Jasper wondered if Alice had informed Bella that he was her mate. He knew that Alice had not been planning on telling Bella too soon so that she could get over Edward, but at the same time, he wanted to be able to treat her as more than a friend when he saw her. He craved more than the smiled and laughter. He sought to hold her more than just when she was upset and crying. Bella was his mate and he wanted to show her how much he cared about her and to show her that she was so much more than what Edward allowed her to be. She was a beautiful, gifted, and courageous woman that deserved to have the world handed to her on a silver platter.

Turning off onto the road that would lead him directly to the cabin, his thoughts returned to Bella. He was anticipating seeing her again and the greeting he would give her when he saw her. Could he hold back from acting as a mate? Would he scare her if he couldn't hold himself back? How was he going to address her when he did lay eyes on her once more? He honestly didn't know, but he was about to find out because looming ahead of him what his final destination.

Jasper pulled up next to the other car that sat parked in front of the small cabin and turned off the engine. Before he was out of the car, Alice opened the front door, but he didn't see Bella until a moment later she came around the side of the house. She didn't appear to realize he was there yet. Breath catching as his gaze swept over his mate, he swallowed hard and told himself to stay where he was and not overwhelm her.

Taking in a deep breath, he couldn't seem to exhale as Bella's head lifted registering the fact that someone was there. As her eyes met his, he realized was trapped in her stare. His mind vaguely recalled the fact that Alice had not moved from the threshold of the house and as soon as she saw, Bella ran towards him and threw herself in his arms wrapping hers around his neck holding tight. Was this really happening or was it a dream? If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

"I missed you," Bella whispered in a rush against Jasper's neck.

Shaking himself from his stupor quickly, Jasper moved his arms and encircled her waist, "I missed you too honey."

Alice giggled and then walked into the house. She figured the couple needed a moment or two alone. It was more than apparent that Jasper was a little shocked by Bella's reception, and after being separated from his mate, he needed the time alone with her; even if it was only a wall that separated them from the pixie.

Jasper released a shaky breath he had been holding and knew that everything was going to be alright. He had his mate in his arms and she seemed to be happy to see him. Smiling he gave into temptation and swung her around a couple of times, "You have no idea how happy I am to be here right now with you." It was as close to saying she was his mate as he would allow himself.

"I know. I feel the same way," Bella's voice sounded breathless, but the tears were starting to fall.

Feeling the wetness, he put his mate down and set her away from him so that he could see her face. Using his thumbs, he cupped both of her cheeks and wiped the salty liquid away, "Are you alright?"

Bella smiled at the concern she heard in his voice because it showed that he cared, "I am better now that you are here." She had wondered what she would feel when she saw him and it was more than she thought it would be. A joy and elation swept over her as she realized that Jasper was indeed standing there, that he had arrived. The part of her that felt like was missing from deep inside her was returned and the picture was once again whole. If she needed proof of who Jasper really was to her, it was in the moment that she laid eyes on him once again.

Flashing his crooked smile, Jasper whispered, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Do you mean that?"

"Probably more than you know darlin'."

Bella exhaled at his words and made a decision in that moment that she knew there was no turning back from. Taking a step forward and closing the space between them, she stood on her toes and allowed her lips to make contact with his.

_"She's kissing me!"_ That was the last thought Jasper had as soon as their lips touched before he wrapped his arms around her once again and returned the kiss with everything in his being. He poured all of his feelings and heart into that kiss so that she would know how much she really meant to him. She was his everything. For the first time in a long time he felt like he was home.

Bella inhaled sharply as soon as Jasper kissed her back and she knew there was no one else for her in the world. The kiss was pure magic and sparked something in her that had never come alive before. Edward's kisses were good, but they could not measure up to Jasper's. His were pure heaven to her and she could experience them forever and never grow weary of them.

When they finally pulled apart, Jasper looked her in the eye and said, "I love you." He wasn't sure if that is what he meant to say since his brain was still on the woman in his arms and the lingering feeling of her lips on his, but he couldn't have stopped them from rolling off of his tongue even if he had wanted to. They were the truth and his reality; and the moment he said them, they had felt right and he couldn't regret them.

Warmth infused her body as Bella beamed, "I love you too." No regrets, no hesitation, it was how she felt and when she heard him speak the words, she knew she had to share her feelings with him too.


	31. Smoke and Mirrors?

**A/N: Happy everyone liked the reunion. Now whatever they have to get through, they will get through it together. *sighs*For those of you asking about Alice and her mate… she will find him eventually and you will get to witness it. Now let's get on with the rest of the story (or at least another chapter). Enjoy and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 31 – Smoke and Mirrors?

"My liege, Bella and Alice are still missing and now another one of the Cullen's has left the coven," Felix bowed low before Caius's back.

The Volturi king spun around and faced his loyal servant, "What do you mean another one left? Who?"

Swallowing past the instant lump in his throat the guard choked, "The one that they call Jasper Hale, aka Jasper Whitlock."

"So let me get this straight, Jasper Whitlock has left the Cullen Clan?"

"We don't know if he left or if he went to go meet up with the other estranged members. Our men tried to follow, but lost him."

"Of course they did. You can't send a human to do a vampire's job," Caius snarled, "If he is gone and they lost him, they won't find him. The major is too good at evading when he doesn't want to be caught."

"Yes, sir."

"Any news on the other thing I asked you to look into?"

"We have hit another dead end. The hunt continues, we will not fail you," Felix spoke with a contrite tone of voice.

"See that you don't. That is all. Leave me," Caius ordered imperiously. He watched as Felix bowed and then left the room. Once he was alone with his thoughts, his mind was awhirl. So many things could go wrong that would interrupt his plans, but he wouldn't let that happen.

Caius's thoughts turned to the errant major who suddenly disappeared from Forks. What would have caused him to suddenly leave? He was the one that was leading the investigation as far as he knew. It was interesting to say the least and he wondered if Jasper was not on his way to see Bella. His sources told him that Jasper had developed a bond with the human girl after her return from Italy and he wondered what that bond really was; not that it made much difference to him. Bella was still Bella and he still planned on having her. She had her destiny to fulfill after all.

The disappearance did put a hitch in his own plans for Jasper though. He had planned to take care of the major once and for all, but it seems that is not currently possible. He could ask Demitri to find the empath, but that could be dangerous because he was most loyal to Aro. No, for now it was best if he concentrated on everything else. He would deal with Jasper later, if he ever showed his face again.

Right now there were other things to worry about and focus on. Bella could be found later; first they had to neutralize the enemy. It would probably be easier if he informed the others of his plans and what he was doing, but that would cause their interference. This was something he had to do on his own and he had his reasons. He also knew that his enemy had spies in the castle. Felix could be trusted and a few others, but not everyone was who they appeared to be. It was just better to try to limit the involvement right now. This was his project after all.

**_Forks…_**

Carlisle slid his phone into his pocket and smiled. Jasper had made it to Bella safely and in record time rushing to get to his mate. What Jasper told them was a week-long trip, he had made in just under five days. He couldn't blame the other man, Carlisle knew that if it had been Esme he was going to be reunited with, he would have driven like a bat out of hell to get to her. He wasn't sure where Jasper and the girls were, but somehow he knew that Jasper never deviated from his planned route, just drove as fast as he could.

"Good news?" Esme asked walking into her husband's study.

Opening his arms and waiting for Esme to settle in his embrace, he kissed the side of her head and explained, "The best. Jasper has reached the girls and he says they are both fine."

"That is excellent news. I will be honest; I was kind of worried about them out there by themselves. I feel better now that Jasper is with them," Esme smiled softly. She missed the two girls and she knew she would miss Jasper too, but this needed to be done for everyone's safety. She really wished they had more information than what they did. Thinking about the information they had obtained made her think about Edward, he was still trying to shake what Jasper had done to him and she wondered if he was ever going to be right again. She didn't blame Jasper though; Edward had been holding back vital information and had lied to them all. The last thing she wanted was to see anyone hurt, but sometimes there was no choice in the matter. This was a matter of life and death and Edward had made his decision the moment he chose to withhold everything. He didn't do it only once, but it did it multiple times: when they returned from Italy, after the wedding, when Jasper questioned him the first time. Countless times available that he could have told them something, anything, and yet he chose to remain silent. She will never understand why he decided to do that.

"It is. I think Jasper will be a little calmer with Bella around," he told her and then chuckled a little, "You know I never really noticed it before, but Jasper was always calmer when Bella was around."

Furrowing her brow, Esme tried to think of how her southern son acted when Bella was around compared to when they were separated. As images played through her mind, she giggled, her mate was right once again, "You could be onto something there. Why didn't we see it before?"

"We were convinced that he and Alice were still together, we were focused on the wedding, worried about Bella and Alice disappearing, worried about everything that was going on… take your pick."

"Smoke and mirrors," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Alice and Jasper only let us see what they wanted us to see, smoke and mirrors."

"That is very true," he chuckled shaking his head.

Esme paused for a moment and started to think about everything that had happened over the course of the last several months. Could it be? "Carlisle, do you think that Caius is using smoke and mirrors?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he let Edward see what he wanted him to see? We know that there has to be a reason why he wants Bella and why he has been protecting her. We also know that there is more to the story than we know, but we can't be sure about anything right now. What if it is smoke and mirrors and we are being led down the wrong path?"

It was possible that Caius manipulated Edward. It was also possible that they were going on a wild good chase, but what choice did they really have right now. It was too soon to show their hand to the king and it felt like they hardly knew anything right now. It might be smoke and mirrors, but until they could figure out what end was up, they were going to have to follow the rabbit to see where it led, "If it concerns the Volturi, it is very possible that it is a lot misdirection, but right now we have no other option than to follow every lead and see where it takes us." In all of his dealings and time with the Volturi, this game seemed to be the most dangerous. He pondered again how much the other two brothers did and didn't know. Marcus seemed to recognize Bella, but why. He had never seen her before. What was going on? Answers… they needed answers and fast.

Up in his room, Edward was writing in his journal and listening to music. He couldn't quite get rid of all of the emotions that Jasper had conjured up in him. They were in the back of his mind, hovering on the edge of his conscious, always present and always itching to take over his mind again. He never wanted to experience that again and if he would have known, he may have given the information to his brother long before he did. The fear and terror ruled him at times and he had to push it down with everything inside of him. Would it never go away? It had been a week and he was still dealing with the after affects. Throwing his journal across the room, he buried his face in his hands before he ran his fingers through his hair and gripped handfuls of his locks and pulled. He would not scream, he would not yell. He kept telling himself that it wasn't real and he needed to stay strong.

Before Jasper had let loose on Edward, none of them had known the extent of Jasper's true control and grasp of his gift. They knew he could manipulate feelings, but to do it to the point he had with Edward had been something to behold. The copper headed vampire knew that what he experienced wasn't the full release of Jasper's power either, he knew there was much more and that Jasper had just given him a small taste of what he could really do. That is what made Edward even more terrified. Jasper could take down anyone and torture them if he wanted and if it was more than what he experienced, it was a nightmare waiting to happen. He would never question the former major again. He just wanted to get over his last bout with that power and for some reason he couldn't let it go. The fear was just too great that it clung to him.

**_Maine…_**

Alice was over the moon for her best friend and her ex. If anyone deserved to be happy and find his mate, she firmly believed it was Jasper. He had suffered and had given part of his life up when Maria had found him. When he had finally gotten out, he had tried to find his own way and then he found her waiting for him in that diner. She knew that they were not meant to be mates, but they could help each other for now. Their journey together was a good one and she didn't regret a second of it.

One thing she wished is that her mate was there with them also, but that would have to wait for now. Alice knew who it was, but it was not the time. She wondered if they would even find common ground since they were from two different worlds, but she was sure they would find a way to be together.

Watching the newly discovered mates as they sat side by side holding hands with their arms brushing each other, she wondered what evil was out there that would want to rip them apart again. Something was happening and something was coming, but they had time to prepare and figure things out; and they would have most of the puzzle before anything else happened.

Once Jasper had made his phone call to Carlisle, he sat both girls down and told them everything he knew: the good, the bad, and the ugly. He could feel the chills and goose bumps that grew on Bella's arms and he knew instinctively it wasn't from their temperature difference, even if they were sitting next to each other on the couch, but from the news she had just received. Removing his hand from hers, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "It will be ok Bella. We will find out exactly what is going on and why Caius wants you. I promise. Ok? I will stay by your side and everyone else is going to help us to get answers. You don't have to be afraid or worry." He kissed the side of her head and pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Are we sure that Edward gave you all of the info?" Bella inquired shakily. She hated feeling like this, but her world was turned on his side more so than when she found out vampires and werewolves really do exist.

Chuckling darkly, Jasper shared a look with Alice before he answered his mate, "Trust me when I say, Edward gave me what he knows. He learned quickly that he cannot hide things from me without me finding out and getting the information from him."

"What do you mean?" Bella looked up perplexed. There was something in his tone that said there was more to the story than he was telling.

"Darlin' let's just say that when it comes to obtaining information, I have my ways of getting what I need and leave it at that," he stated. He didn't think she was ready to hear the details on what he had done to Edward no matter how necessary it had been.

There was definitely more to it than he was telling, but she would drop it for now. Something told her that she might not want to know the whole story; although, she did wonder how Jasper got Edward to cooperate when he wasn't gung ho about helping them out in the beginning, "Ok."

"I do believe Edward gave you everything he knows. There are still a lot of holes out there right now, but Caius is concentrating on something else and will leave us alone for a while," Alice added before standing up, "Well if you two will excuse me, I am going to go hunt." She gave the couple a wink before walking out of the cabin and giving them alone. She really didn't have to hunt since she had gone out just a couple of days prior, but Bella and Jasper needed alone time and what better reason without getting questioning glances than to go out and hunt. She was sure Jasper understood her motives, and Bella might, but they wouldn't ask and she wouldn't tell.

When Alice had left, Bella became acutely aware that she was now alone with Jasper in the cabin and would most likely be alone for most of the night since Alice was usually gone for at least 5-6 hours when she hunted. Sitting up, she faced Jasper, "Do you think you will find out what is going on?" She was a little nervous right now and the butterflies in her stomach were doing the cha-cha.

Jasper brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "I do. He may have reasons for doing what he is doing and there may be someone else out there involved in, well who the hell knows, but I believe that we will find what we need and keep you safe from harm also."

Nodding her head, Bella whispered, "I trust you. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"We are all going to be careful and will take precautions."

"It's just that…" She didn't know how to put it into words. Everything she was feeling, everything she wanted to say, she was at a loss and looked down towards her lap.

Jasper lifted his hand and cupped the back of her neck stretch his thumb to graze over her cheek and elevated her face to his, "I know." And he did know, he felt the same way she did. He had more time to deal with his feelings for her and he was still at a loss many times as to what to say and how to express himself. Leaning in, he decided words could be used later and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Words could be used much later, for now he just wanted to bask in her presence and know that she belonged to him.


	32. The Enemy Unknown

**A/N: Ok everyone now that Bella and Jasper are together, it is time to really move forward with the story. In this chapter you will meet the other person that is after Bella… the person that sent James after her. Did he/she also send Maria or was it coincidence? Read to find out. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 32 – The Enemy Unknown

So much meticulous planning and somehow Bella had still escaped. The human always seemed to manage to escape from death. It was almost as if the Grim Reaper was shunning the girl and didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Time and time again, people were sent to deal with the problem that was Bella Swan, and time and time again they failed. Either they lose her or they lose their lives in the process of trying to carry out simple orders. How hard was it to kill one girl, one measly human girl?

A lone figured paced the dank stone basement. He had sent away all of his attendees an hour ago wanting to be alone to think. He knew Caius was watching out for the girl and always seemed to manage to foil his plans. He had even sent Felix to watch over her as a child. He sent people after her in Arizona, but most of them never returned.

When Bella had moved to Forks and he thought it was going to be his chance to get rid of the insufferable girl; he had been wrong. Somehow she managed to move to a town where there were a coven of vampires who lived there long term and were not nomads like most of their species. Then she befriended the monstrosities. Not only did she befriend them, she started to date one of them. Still James was supposed to be able to handle her, but he got cocky and lost his life. Victoria was sent to finish the job after the Cullen family left, but she let her rage over losing her mate poison her and warp her sense of duty. She lost her life too.

The man felt like he was surrounded by morons and people who couldn't do the simplest of tasks. How hard was it to kill a girl? Then the question has to be asked, not only to kill the girl, but how hard is it to kill a girl you have in your grasp and control? It shouldn't be a difficult task, but then again it seemed as if he was dealing with people who cared more about their ego than the big picture. Even his most trusted accomplice and follower failed. Maria made her way slowly down to Bella's neighborhood creating a path of murder and destruction behind her so that people would panic and believe there was a serial killer around, attempting to throw everyone's attention off of the threat that was making its way towards the little innocent child lying in her bed and probably dreaming about rainbows and unicorns. Felix got to Maria before she could get to Bella and the vampire lost her head. That was the saddest loss of all. She had been very useful for the cause and a great lover.

Slamming his fist into the wall, he roared out his frustrations and created a hole in the stone. Now the latest reports have told him that Bella has upped and disappeared. She walked out of her own wedding to the Cullen she was dating and engaged to, and hasn't been seen or heard from since. She even took one of the Cullen's with her. Now another one of those pathetic excuses for vampire kind has disappeared and none of his spies have been able to find the Cullen worm. Hell, no one has been able to find the first Cullen or Bella. It is almost as if they all disappeared off of the face of the earth. Oh he knew they would eventually show themselves, but until they did, he had to wait and he wasn't the most patient man when things are not going his way. He already ripped apart one of his servants for walking in when he wasn't wanted.

Unfortunately, it appeared as if he would have to continue to deal with idiots doing the leg work… at least for now. He couldn't leave, at least not yet; but when he did, the world of vampires would know of him and he would knock the Volturi down a peg or two and personally rip Caius's head off of his shoulders. It was a day he waited for and he could taste sweet victory on his tongue. Revenge was always sweeter when it could be savored. A laugh started as a chuckle and then poured out of him full and hearty… and pure evil.

Narrowing his eyes, he could picture the events as they unfolded and a rush of anticipation coursed through him. No one left him behind expecting him to be the sacrificial lamb. Caius would pay, they all would and he would make Bella his sacrificial lamb.

"Bunta!" He bellowed for one of his men to come to him.

A man of medium height and red curly hair walked into the room. He had muscles and was built like a wall; and he was loyal, "Yes, master?"

"Bring me the hag!"

"Right away," Bunta bowed and left the room only to return within minutes with an elderly woman in toe, "Here she is master."

"What do you see witch?" He demanded the witch tell him what her mind's eye was showing her.

"I see you have not caught the girl. She is still alive and flourishing. Now that she has found her mate, she will not be so easily killed, and he will be turning her soon. You are too late," she glared at him determined not to cow down to her captor.

Using his vampire speed, he was instantly next to the old woman and had one of his hands around her throat, "Don't forget who you are dealing with you hag. I can snap your neck in an instant and drain you dry."

"Do it!" She defied him.

His face changing from a sneer to a smirk, he shook his head, "You will not get away so easily." Snapping his eyes towards Bunta, he ordered, "Take her back to her room."

"Yes, master," Bunta grabbed the woman and was gone in the next instant.

"So she has found her mate and will soon be one of us. We need to strike, but where?" He snarled running his hands through his blonde mane of hair. He had to do something because he refused to lose.


	33. Dreams

**A/N: Things are starting to become a cluster, and with so many people they have to watch out for, it might be best she is about to be changed. I will say this: Bella is human… for now. If that confuses you even more, sorry; you will find out everything in due time. Hannah C.: I am actually planning one where she is vamp for the entire story. gunsnroses007dotnj: it is not Demetri, but good guess; and I have to agree, I was pissed when Jasper "died". I do like the idea about writing about him during the wars and I may have to come up with something. American history is a fave of mine and I am from the south, so if you don't mind me using your idea, I would love to try to write it. To all my other reviewers and readers… THANK YOU! I am glad you like the story and A… thank you. Writing is a passion of mine and I love it (I am actually working on a novel too). Here is the new chapter; we are going back to Bella and Jasper. **

Chapter 33 – Dreams

Bella woke up and slowly opened her eyes to look around her. Jasper wasn't in bed with her any longer and she could hear him out in the main room talking to Alice. A twinge of sadness at not waking up in his arms flashed through her, but she quickly pushed it to the side noticing a small pause in his conversation.

Stretching she got up out of bed and felt heavy, like she just did battle with an army and she was still dealing with the after effects. She had gone to bed while Jasper had gone to check the perimeter. He wanted to be sure that they were safe and no one was coming around that shouldn't be; it was the military man in him. She remembered tossing and turning as a dream enveloped her and she felt like there was no escape…

_Bella was looking around the darkness and couldn't see anyone, couldn't hear anything. It was the absence of everything. She tried to call out for Jasper, but to no avail. She ran in all directions, but there was only blackness. Finally she collapsed. _

_When she came to, she looked around and found herself surrounded by people. She could see them, but they could not see her, hear her, or feel her presence. It was like she was nothing, she was just an unknown passerby catching this glimpse into… what? She had no idea what she was witnessing. The people were dressed differently and talked funny, but she could understand them. Where was she? When was she? She had no clue. _

_Bella looked on and her eyes were soon drawn to a woman in a cloak. The woman kept the hood of her cloak down as she made her way through the cobblestone streets. As the woman moved, Bella moved becoming an unknowing witness to horrors that awaited the stranger. _

_Stepping out of the shadows, a man grabbed the cloaked woman and pulled her into the darkness. Bella ran after them to try to stop them, but she was unable to make it in time or to follow. The woman was gone and the blackness was surrounding Bella once again. Pictures would flash around her like a slideshow on a canvas and she knew that the stranger was raped, beaten, and tortured. Why was this done to her? _

_Bella found herself running through the blackness again trying to escape the images, but they kept haunting her. Why were they following her when she could do nothing for the woman? Then a blinding white light surrounded her and she had to cover her eyes. _

_When she was able to open them once again, she was in a room with a dirt floor and the woman was lying on her side on a pile of blankets, her stomach huge with child. The stranger was singing and rubbing her stomach, and Bella could hear the tears and sadness in her voice. Walking closer to the woman, Bella felt the need to see the woman's face. She had seen the pictures, but she never saw her face. She needed to look upon her face, the need was overwhelming; but just as she approached the make-shift bed the woman howled in pain causing Bella to jump. _

_An older woman and two men came barreling into the room to see what the fuss was about and found the woman in labor. It was time for the babe to be born. Instead of letting her deliver the baby naturally, one of the men, the one that had taken the woman, told the older woman to cut the baby out. Shaking as she followed orders, the elder spoke her apology to the woman and proceeded to do just as she was ordered. The baby cried out as the victim took her last breath. _

_"Julius, deliver the body to our renowned benefactor. He will learn that he will not cheat us. Our people are not cows to the slaughter and we do are no longer at his beck and call," the kidnapper sneered. _

_The other man laughed, "And what of the new babe?"_

_"Leverage," he replied and turned to the old woman to give her his demands, "Get the baby to the wet nurse."_

_"Yes, milord," the elderly bowed and spoke with a tone of fear._

_Tears were running down Bella's face as the atrocity she just witnessed. Yelling for the injustice of it all, she ran up to the woman and stopped short for staring at her with wide unblinking dead eyes was… her. _

Sitting up in bed and screaming, Bella grabbed her head with both hands. She immediately felt Jasper trying to pry her arms away. Peace soon surrounded her and she looked up to see her mate sitting on the bed next to her and she launched herself into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok Bella. It was just a bad dream," he wrapped her up in his embrace and held her tight. He was sending her calming feelings, but could still feel her body shaking. Hell he was shaking himself. When he had heard her shouts, he had felt a fear that he had never known before. Afraid that someone or something had gotten to her, he ran into the house and straight into her room to see her tossing and turning. Then she sat upright and gave out an ear piercing screech and he was at her side in an instant.

Bella had finally calmed down with a lot of help from Jasper; and the dream, although still there, was left alone for now. Her mate lay beside her holding her close as she closed her eyes again, letting the exhaustion overtake her.

She was expecting him to still be there when she woke up, but that had not been the case. As she made her way into the bathroom, she felt like the dream was still clinging to her. _"What was that? It was so real," _Bella thought as she stepped into the shower hoping to wash away the last remnants of the nightmare.

After she got done with her morning routine, she walked out into the living room and found Jasper on the phone with Carlisle and Alice watching TV. After the night she had, it seemed almost odd that everything was normal. She wasn't expecting something cataclysmic, but normal seemed weird. Shaking her head, Bella walked into the kitchen so that she could make herself some breakfast only to have a fork and a plate appear in front of her. Looking up, she saw Jasper wink at her as he continued to talk to Carlisle. She grabbed the plate from him and sat down at the table to eat her omelet.

Jasper knew that Bella was having a rough morning. He felt her disappointment when she woke up and hoped that it was because he was not beside her. He could feel the confusion and anxiety lingering over the visions. She had not wanted to talk about it last night and he had not pushed her instead just offering his comfort. He had only left her an hour before she awoke because Alice got a vision. Bella needed to be turned soon. Gazing at his mate, he wondered how she would feel about that news.

Once Bella was done eating and she had washed her plate, Jasper wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Want to go for a walk?" He needed to talk to her and although Alice knew exactly what the discussion would be, he didn't want Bella to feel pressure from anyone. This had to be her decision and hers alone.

"Sure," Bella smiled and went into her room to grab her shoes. Maybe time away from the cabin and fresh air would help chase the lingering feelings from the dream away. She could also tell that Jasper had something on his mind and needed to talk to her. They were mates, so he couldn't have decided he didn't want her, but that left a world of possibilities still out there.

When they were a good distance away from the house, Jasper decided he would start, "Do you want to tell me about the dream?"

Scowling, Bella shook her head. She would rather forget it than talk about it right now, "It was just a bad dream and I'd rather not."

"Fair enough," Jasper smiled and gave the hand he was holding of hers a little squeeze.

"What's wrong?" She knew something was going on and either it was really bad and he was afraid of telling her, or it wasn't so bad, but he wasn't sure how to breach the subject.

Chuckling, Jasper sighed, "Am I that much of an open book?"

"No, but I can tell something is bothering you."

"You always did know when something was going on with me."

"Not always, just after Italy. Maybe a little before that, but after Italy it was different."

"Yes it was," Jasper grinned thinking about how close the two of them got after Bella's little excursion to save Edward.

Bella stopped in her tracks and looked at Jasper, "So are you going to tell me what is wrong or are you going to make me guess?"

Sighing, Jasper ran a hand through his hair, "Let's sit down and I'll fill you in." He escorted her over to a large rock and sat down on it pulling her onto his lap, "We still don't have much information about what is going on. We know that Caius is after you for one thing and is going to great lengths to protect you. We also know that someone else is trying to make sure you don't live to fulfill whatever Caius has planned." He felt her shiver at his words and tried to sooth her, "Bella, I am going to make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know," she whispered as she looked up at his face from the cradle of his arms. Leaning up and giving him a kiss, spoke breathlessly when they broke apart, "What else?"

Jasper lifted one of his hands and brushed his fingers over her cheeks. It was still sometimes hard to believe that everything worked out  
and she knew she was his mate and did not turn him away, but instead opened her arms and had welcomed him. She was truly his. Looking at her in the eye, he continued, "Alice got a vision this morning. We are still a ways from anything happening or danger, but you need to think about being changed at some point, the sooner the better. I am not going to force you into you; you have had enough of that from others. This had to be your decision."

"Do it."

"Bella?"

"I know what I want and I want to be turned. I can think of nothing better than to be by your side forever. If it makes me that much safer and will help with whatever is going on, all the more reason to do it. I have known for a long time that I belonged in your world, and when Alice said she had a vision of me as a vampire, I was overjoyed. Edward tried to fight me on it and never wanted to turn me. I knew he was wrong. I want this."

Feeling the truth and conviction of her words, Jasper smiled as big as he could and dipped his head to kiss her again. He had not wanted to pressure her or ask her to do something she didn't want, but he will admit that this is what he had longed to hear. When he pulled back he gazed into her brown pools and whispered, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock. So when can we get this over with?"

He couldn't help it; he was amused and started to laugh, "So anxious to give yourself over to the dark side?"

She knew he was joking and didn't take offense, "Yep, I am joining Darth Vader."

Howling with laughter, he almost knocked Bella to the ground, but he caught her in time. When he calmed down, he turned serious, "Carlisle won't be able to come and turn you, so it is going to be me that turns you."

She trusted him implicitly and knew that he would do nothing to harm her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be able to change her without draining her, but did that mean it would be harder for him afterwards? "Will you be ok…?

Hurt pierced him, but he tried not to show it, "I won't do anything that would endanger your life Bella. You have to know that."

"I do know that. That isn't what I was asking. Will you be ok afterwards? I know you struggled before and I don't want this to make it harder on you to be around other people."

Kissing her forehead, he shook his head, "I will be fine."

Bella could tell that it had hurt him when she asked her question. Lifting both of her hands to cup his face, she told him, "I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone in my life. I know you would never do anything that would hurt me, but you also have to know that I love you and I worry about you. If this will make it difficult for you…"

Jasper could see the love and trust shining in her eyes, "Thank you Darlin'. I'll be ok though."

"So when can we do this? I am ready to get my membership card stamped."

Laughing once again, he couldn't believe her sometimes. She just took it all in stride like this was an everyday occurrence, "I guess we can change you at any point in time, but you were wrong about not doing anything that would hurt you… it will hurt like hell after you're bitten."

Bella narrowed her eyes on him, "You just had to go and ruin it for me didn't you." She couldn't hold a straight face for long though and started to giggle, "I know it will, but I also know you would not do anything to purposely hurt me without reason. You have no control over the burn."

"When do you want to 'get your membership card stamped'?" He questioned mocking her.

"Today?" She asked a little hesitantly knowing that it was short notice, but really wanting to get it done as soon as possible.

Jasper thought about what she was asking and exhaled, "How about tonight I go hunt and tomorrow we will take care of that pesky problem that is your humanity."

Wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing, she beamed, "That sounds perfect to me."

"Are you sure Bella? You can wait a little longer if you want to."

"I am as sure about this as I am that I love you and know that I'm your mate."

Jasper brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Bella's eyes, "I couldn't ask for a better mate than you."

"You sure you will still want me after I am cold and pale?"

"I think that I will want you and love you no matter the form you take. You will still be my Bella no matter what." With that he leaned in and gave her one more kiss, basking in the love that they shared for each other. Tomorrow she would start her conversion process, and after that they would take it day by day to overcome anyone that would try to take her away from him. She was his and his alone, and he would give his life to protect her.


	34. Last Meal

**A/N: Hcrawford14… I hope when we eventually get there, it will live up to yours and everyone else's expectations. XD Thank you! I will give everyone this hint… the other vampire is not on the Volturi guard, but that is not saying he doesn't have his spies. Alright, now a recap, Bella had a dream that she had just given birth to a baby and died right after the birth. Jasper has joined Bella and Alice in Maine and Bella is about to be turned. We got a taste of who the other vampire after Bella was and it appears he has a witch working for him. Remember Caius had a witch too, is it the same one? Who knows right now? Caius has been protecting Bella since she was a kid and there is a reason he needs her. I think that is about it… Thank you to Pandora's Dream for your help on this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34 – Last Meal

Bella went to bed that night after Jasper left for his hunt. Tomorrow was going to be the day and then some of her worries would be no more. This is what she wanted, what she dreamed of. Edward may have fought her on that, but she figured that was because he really wasn't her mate and therefore didn't understand the need to have her by his side forever. Jasper was different; he understood and wanted her anyway he could get her. She could see the relief in his eyes when she agreed to be changed. He wasn't going to force her, but she knew what he wanted her answer to be.

Closing her eyes, Bella fell asleep with a smile on her face and a dream for her future. Well, it started that way. She dreamed of standing on a cliff watching the fading sunlight as she and Jasper exchanged vows. No one else was around, it wasn't an official wedding, it was just them and the promise they made to each other; but dreams have a way of changing in your subconscious and soon she was staring at those cold dead eyes again. Her dream from the previous night was haunting her and replaying in her mind until she forced herself to wake up and leave the realm of dreams and visions. Sitting up in her bed, she was in a cold sweat and breathing like she had just run a marathon. She looked around and saw that she was in her room with the moon high in the night sky.

She couldn't stay in bed and swiftly got up to make herself some tea. Bella knew she needed to calm down; the dreams were just dreams and they meant nothing. When she finally felt calm enough, she went and curled up in one of the recliners in the living room and turned on the TV. She needed noise and a distraction since Jasper wasn't there to chase the bad dreams away.

It was a few hours later that Jasper found his mate asleep curled into a ball in her favorite chair with an infomercial on the television. Snorting, he leaned over her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes causing her brown eyes to pop open, "Hey sweetheart."

Smiling as she looked into the topaz eyes of her mate, Bella started to stretch, "Hey. Did you two have a good hunt?"

"Yah, Alice is still actually hunting and should be back soon. What are you doing out here?" Jasper asked quietly and could feel her emotions change as soon as the question left his mouth.

Shaking off the haunted feeling that filled her whenever she thought about the dream, she tried to brush the question off, "It's nothing. I just had another bad dream."

"Same one?"

"Yah, but it's over now."

Jasper wasn't sure that it was. There were a lot of unanswered questions about Bella and why two factions of vampires would want her, "Can you tell me about it?"

Frowning, she shook her head, "I would rather not think about it."

He didn't want to press the issue, but he had never seen her so shaken up before and if a nightmare could do that to her two nights in a row, he wanted to know what was going on, "Bella, you might feel better if you did."

Sighing, Bella could see the determination in Jasper's eyes and knew he would keep asking until she told him, so that is what she did. Every detail and anything she could remember was related to Jasper. The more she talked, the wider his eyes seemed to get; but she did feel better sharing the burden with him, "That is where I wake up. When I look into the eyes I…"

Jasper had been crouched next to the chair as she recounted everything and he was horrified by what he heard. _"No wonder she was so shaken up,"_ he thought. Lifting her out of the chair, he carried her into their room and laid her on the bed before crawling in with her and pulling her back into his arms in order to hold her close. She had tried to ask him what he was doing, but he silenced her with three words, "Alice is coming." It wasn't that he wanted to hide anything from Alice, but after what he just heard, he needed to be alone with Bella and didn't want the seer to ask too many questions with the expression they both wore on their faces. He wasn't sure what she was seeing, but something told him that it was more than a simple nightmare… what was it though? He needed more answers and all he got was more questions.

Bella felt herself drifting off to sleep again as Jasper ran his fingers through her hair and sang her a lullaby his other hand holding her as close as possible. She fell asleep comforted by his embrace and his voice.

When next Bella woke up, she was lying on a chest and slowly looked up into the eyes of her mate and she couldn't help but grin. She had to admit that waking up and Jasper being the first thing she saw was a really nice feeling, "Morning."

"Mornin' Darlin'," Jasper smiled and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss. When he finally pulled back, he felt like beating on his chest because he was the one that made her breathless and her eyes glassy. Call it male pride, but he loved the fact that he could do that to the woman he loved.

Gaining her equilibrium was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be, but Bella was finally able to catch her breath and regain her composure; and when she did she was only able to form one word, "Wow."

Chuckling, Jasper smirked, "Wow indeed." He couldn't wait to get some real alone time with Bella and make her truly his, and when he was able to he wasn't planning on stopping at a simple kiss.

Bella laid there staring up at the man she was sprawled upon and grinned. This man was all hers and she loved him. Today was the day that her world was going to change and that made her smile grow even bigger.

"What is going on in that mind of yours Bella Swan?" He whispered losing himself in her eyes.

"I was just thinking that today is a good day to get my membership card stamped," she replied with a straight face and gave in to the giggles that were threatening to come out as Jasper started to laugh.

"You know, I think you might be right."

"You should know… I am always right."

"Duly noted," he smiled mischievously before rolling her over and pinning her to the bed before she had time to realize what was going on, "So when you're wrong, you're still right?"

She could tell he was teasing her, but the way he hovered over her was sending her senses into overdrive, "Something like that." She was fighting to keep up with the conversation.

Jasper could tell he was getting to her and if it wasn't for his vampire mind, he might have been as lost as she was starting to look. "I will be sure to remember that," he whispered his face moving increasingly closer to hers before his lips captured hers once again. They were interrupted by a knock at the door and the most prominent thing going through his mind, _"I can't wait until we have alone time."_ Clearing his throat, he said, "We will be right out Alice."

Alice walked away from the door stifling her laughter and putting the phone back up to her ear, "Carlisle, he'll be here in a sec. He and Bella were talking."

Groaning, Jasper rolled off of Bella and looked over at her, "You ok?"

"Yah, you go find out what she wants and I am going to hop in the shower," Bella gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the bed on her side and walking towards the closet.

Jasper rubbed his face and then got out of bed himself. It was time to see what Carlisle wanted. Walking out of the door he walked into the living room and took the phone that was offered to him, "Hey Carlisle."

"Alice called me. She said that you are going to turn Bella today. Are you ok to do this?" The Cullen patriarch asked. He had every faith in his adopted son, but felt the need to still check with him.

"Yah, she is special," he wasn't offended that Carlisle asked. He understood, but he also knew with every fiber of his being that he wouldn't do anything that could hurt Bella.

"Yes, she is. Alice also said that you needed to talk to me."

Quirking an eyebrow at his ex, Jasper shook his head, "She did, did she? I don't know about that, but did Jenks get you what I had requested?"

"We haven't received anything yet, but it is 3 hours earlier there than it is there, so it might be delivered today."

"Ok. Do you know if Caius had any family when he was turned? Maybe a sister or daughter or something?"

"Not that I know of, but it is always possible since we have a life before we become vampires."

"Do you think you can find out?"

"I will see if I can, but no promises. Jasper, there will come a time when we will need to talk to them for answers."

"I know, but not yet," Jasper declared emphatically.

Carlisle understood that his son wanted to get as much information as possible before they blindly went to the Volturi and he couldn't blame him, "Ok."

After a few more minutes of talking, the men hung up the phone. Jasper gazed at Alice as if studying her for a minute, "What was I supposed to talk to Carlisle about?"

"The dreams. They are important," Alice responded.

This surprised him, "Do you know what they are or what they mean?"

Shaking her head, Alice stared off into space, "I don't know."

"Thanks," he spoke softly, but he meant it. Alice had helped him when he was feeling low and had become one of his best friends, then she had put her own self at risk and took off with Bella in an effort to protect her. Finally, she helped him reunite with his mate; and she wasn't done yet. He felt he owed her and hoped that one day he could repay her.

"Anything for you and Bella," Alice giggled, "So when is the big moment supposed to happen?"

He was at a loss. He knew it was supposed to happen today, but he needed to talk to his mate about when, "I don't know. I need to ask Bella."

"Ask me what?" Bella asked walking out of the bedroom and sitting down next to Jasper on the couch.

"When you want your membership card stamped," Jasper snickered as he used her choice of words.

Beaming, Bella linked her hand with his, "Now?"

"So anxious. You don't even want a last meal or anything?" Jasper chuckled at her eagerness.

"Why? Do I need one?" Bella inquired seriously.

Alice laughed, "No, but most people also don't know when they will be changed. Is there anything you want to do one last time as a human?"

The promise that she had fought for and finally extracted from Edward popped into her mind. Could she ask him for that? No, their relationship was too new; they were still learning each other. Plus that wasn't something she wanted to talk about in front of Alice, the ex to her mate, "Nothing that I can think of." Her cheeks were tainted pink.

Narrowing his eyes on Bella, Jasper knew that wasn't quite right. He had felt a surge of embarrassment and desire from her before she answered, "Nothing at all Darlin'?"

When he asked her like that, it made it really hard to keep saying no and her blush grew, "Nope."

"Well I have to run a few errands and will be gone for a while," Alice spoke up and was out the door before anyone could argue or object. She had a feeling that whatever Bella wanted, her "sister" did not want to discuss in her presence… although she had a good idea about what it was.

Turning his attention from the door to the woman seated next to him, he asked one final time, "There is nothing you wanted to do while you were still human? Nothing you requested of Edward?"

Blushing redder than she ever thought possible, she looked at her lap and sighed, "There was one thing."

"What?"

"I wanted to know what it felt like to be intimate with someone I loved before I was turned."

He knew it was coming and still it floored him, "You asked Edward for sex?"

She felt embarrassed and a little frustrated, "Look, I will tell you what I told him… When I wake up I am supposed to be some kind of blood crazy freak and I don't know how long it will be before I feel like myself again. From my understanding it will be about a year." She paused and took a deep breath speaking a little softer, "I just wanted to know what it was like to make love as a human with the person I loved before I lost myself."

"Who said you are going to lose yourself?" There was a touch of jealousy coursing through him at the thought of her asking Edward to touch her and him agreeing, but he consoled himself with the fact she was his now and Edward was never going to touch her again.

"I just figured that with the blood lust, I won't really think about other things," Bella explained unable to meet her mate in his eye. It was awkward enough to talk about this with Edward and try and seduce him, it was magnified with Jasper because with him.

Using his fingers and lifting her chin so that she would look at him, he enlightened her, "Look, I am not going to say that you won't feel the blood lust, you will. Some people get over it faster than others, but in all of that, you are still going to be Bella; maybe just a little more primal than before, at least for a while."

Bella nodded her understanding and felt reassured by his words, but that didn't mean she didn't want her first time to be as a human, she still did; she just wasn't sure if he was willing, "Thanks."

Containing his amusement, he could tell she was disappointed and figured it had something to do with what she had wanted from Edward. Jasper gently touched his lips to hers and initiated a passionate kiss before pulling back, "But if you still want that, I am more than willing to give you anything you desire."

Bella bit her lip before a smile broke out on her face and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. Her answer was in her kiss and she put all of the love and longing she felt for him into that one act. She knew he understood when he lifted her up and carried her back to their room. He would give her everything she wanted and make sure she moved on to the next part of her life with no regrets.


	35. Burning Agony

**A/N: Sorry everyone that was waiting for something more than what I am about to give you, but the story is rated T. I might be working on some M stories in the future though. XD You will see more of Caius and the stranger in the next chapter or so and it might clear up some things in relation to what is going on, but then again it might now. I do promise that if you stick with me to then end, all of the questions will be answered. Enjoy the new chapter, and if you can, please let me know what you think.**

**PS... If you are on the hunt for a new story to like, check out False Humanity by Hcrawford14. It is fairly new, but it is different than most other ones out there. Another one is Rising Sun by Pandora's Dream.**

Chapter 35 – Burning Agony

The morning before her transformation, Jasper made Bella feel things she never thought she would or could feel in her lifetime. She doubted Edward could have made her feel half of what Jasper did, and she wanted even more of it. The feel of his body over hers, the pressure, his mouth on her body, hers on him, everything… she wanted it all and then some.

As they lay there afterward, Jasper held Bella close to him and traced her backbone with his fingers. He was marveling that this woman belonged to him and no one else. He loved her more than he ever thought he could love anyone and what he just experienced was on a higher level than he ever experienced with Alice. He loved Alice, but it had been different; he was connected to Bella and it seemed that as they made love, it felt as if they were connected more than just physically.

Leaning down and kissing the top of her head, he asked, "Are you alright."

"Mmhmm," Bella hummed. She felt like she couldn't move, not that she wanted to. She was comfortable right where she was.

Jasper smiled liking the thought that he had completely worn his mate out, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

Bella thought about it for a second, "Nu uh."

"Well aren't we articulate," he teased her.

Chuckling and turning her head to look up at him, pausing only to place a small kiss upon his bare chest, she told him, "Yep."

Jasper couldn't help it, he laughed full and rich. This woman had given him so much in just a small period of time and he couldn't be happier with her. Bella could make everything feel right and better in his life with just her smile and support; and he would make sure he did everything possible to make sure she was by his side for as long as she wanted to be. Leaning down he captured her lips and gave her a lingering kiss before pulling back and whispering, "I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jasper Whitlock," she whispered back before looking down and blushing.

"What is it?"

"So I was wondering now that I got my 'last meal' so to speak, when you would bite me."

"Whenever you want me to and not before. We can even put it off for a couple of days if you wanted to."

"No, I still want to get this over with today."

"Then today it will be. When you are ready, you just tell me when."

Bella glanced up and stared at him in the eye. Part of her wanted to wait, but she knew she needed to get this done now because if she found one excuse to put it off, she could keep finding excuses; and she wanted to be by Jasper's side throughout eternity, "How about I take a shower and put on some clean clothes and then we do the other deed."

Chucking at her choice of words, Jasper nodded, "Sounds good."

Bella got out of the bed reluctantly and glanced over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom, "You know if you want, you could always join me in the shower." She was in his arms and in the bathroom before she could say anything else.

It took them almost forty-five minutes, but they were finally clean and somewhat sated. Once Bella and Jasper were dressed, Bella lay upon the bed and Jasper lay next to her. Running his fingers down her arm, he lifted one of her hands and brought up to his mouth where he kissed each finger before kissing the palm and finally her wrist; where he finally bit her covering up the scar that was already there and erasing James' mark upon her. She was wholly his now and his mark would replace the other one.

The bite hurt, but it was what came after that which had Bella reconsidering her pain threshold. She had experienced it before, but it was so much more than what she remembered. Her wrist was on fire and the fire moved up her arm, and soon it spread throughout her body. It was a burning that even water could put out and it was excruciating. She could vaguely hear Jasper talking to her, holding her hand, whispering words of love in her ear, but all of that was encompassed by the burning agony that she was going through at the moment. Having now experienced the pain, she would still choose it if it meant she could be with Jasper, but she did wish it wasn't so tormenting.

Jasper knew that Bella was hurting. The pain of the change never quite goes away from a vampire's memory and he could remember the horror of the change. Most cried out and tried to escape the fire, but it is not something anyone can escape once someone has been bitten. The burning follows the person until it burns away every last part of them that would keep them human; until they have transformed and are now a vampire. Their skin, the organs, and their senses, everything will be changed by either killing it off or enhancing it in order to survive as a new species that only resembles a human.

A couple hours after Jasper bit Bella; Alice returned and entered the room, "She will be alright Jazz. I can already see it." She knew Jasper hated causing his mate pain, but it was something that had to be done; and she could already see that Bella was going to be beautiful. She was also going to be different than most newborns, but she would save that for Jasper to discover on his own. He would question it and her, but in the end, they would come out stronger. Part of Bella's destiny is that she is different. Alice just wished she knew more than that.

Looking up at the little pixie like woman, he smiled. It was small, but it was there, "I know she will. I just wish I could take the pain away from her."

"We all go through it to become what we are. Most of us don't choose to live this life; it is chosen for us, she was lucky. And she chose you."

"What do you think would have happened if those men hadn't interrupted the wedding?"

"We would have stopped the wedding and not allowed them to carry through with it. Bella was already having enough doubts when it came to Edward. I honestly think she was looking for any reason to stop the wedding. She had been forced into it in the first place. It wasn't what she chose or wanted. I also think given time, she would have realized on her own that you were the person she was meant to be with, but having Edward surrounding you 24/7, kind of makes it hard to look past him to see what else is there. He is a good man, but I think he has a lot to learn."

Brushing some hair out of Bella's face, Jasper told her, "He knew so much information. Stuff that would have helped us in the beginning had we known. It might have stopped you and Bella from having to leave."

"No, I think it was best we left. If we had stayed, Bella would still be vulnerable and Caius would still know where she was at. At least here we are relatively hidden and if someone tries to come, we can leave at a moment's notice. We would have also had to deal with the pack there and they may not have agreed to let you bite Bella even if it is what she wanted."

"I know. I just also know that Chief Swan has been missing her and I know it was hard for her to leave everyone. "

"It was, but she adapted."

"She should have had a choice."

"There wasn't any other choice Jazz. You know that."

"I know, but maybe if Edward had told us what was going on from the beginning after you got back from Italy we could have done something to prevent both of you from leaving the way you did. You would have still had to probably leave, but not like the way you did."

"We can't change the past, but I really don't know it would have been very different. Maybe it would have bought us some extra time, maybe not. In the end, Bella would have had to leave anyway."

Jasper took in a deep breath and released it slowly, "I know, I just don't want to force her hand any more. She has had enough of that in her life."

"Well now she has you to watch out for her and be there for her," Alice smirked and then giggled, "And I could think of no one else better suited for the job."

"Thanks Alice," Jasper spoke the words with such feeling behind them. He wanted her to know it was thank you for all of the times she was there for him starting with the day in the diner. She had led him here to this day, with his mate and for that he would always be grateful to her.

"You're welcome Jazz," Alice smiled knowing the hidden meaning and went back into the living room to wait while Bella's transformation completed itself.

For over two days, she was immersed in the agony and burning feelings. Bella didn't think she could bear much more, it was a living hell and the aching reached every cell of her body. She wanted to scream out, but she feared that if she did that, she would lose the little control over the pain she felt she had. She would also worry Jasper and she didn't want to do that. Just when she thought she had lost her last shred of control and was about to scream out her torture and suffering, it ended. The burn was gone, the pain no longer existent.

Bella could hear someone next to her and someone else was further away. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she stared up at the ceiling and could see all of the splinters in the wood. Slowly turning to her left, there he was sitting on a chair by the bed, but he looked a little different. She knew it was Jasper though because something inside her told her that this was her mate. He was even more beautiful that she remembered. She could see all of his scars now, but they didn't scare her. They made her feel protected. She lifted her hand to touch his face and accidentally pushed his face away quickly. She wasn't expecting her arm to move that fast or for it to have that much strength, "Sorry."

Smiling at his mate, Jasper said, "It's ok Bella. We will work on it." He studied her and realized that she seemed in control, but that wasn't possible. Newborns were never in control, "How do you feel?"

"The same, but different," she smiled as she suddenly sat up and was on her feet within a second. She looked up and could see another person standing near the doorway to the bedroom, "Alice?"

"It's me, Bella," Alice responded with a beaming smile on her face.

Jasper examined his mate and couldn't understand how she was in control of herself. He watched at Bella looked at her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror that Alice had gotten for her. It wasn't right, this wasn't how newborns acted, "Bella are you thirsty?"

Swallowing hard, Bella responded, "Now that you said that, I am."

He lifted a brow in question, but decided to shake off all of his questions until he could get his mate fed. That was his priority and he would figure everything else out later… at least he hoped he could. "Come on, let's go huntin'."


	36. News Spreads Fast

**A/N: YAY! She is a vampire now and is harder to kill since we do have at least one faction that is trying to kill her for whatever reason. Then we have Caius and whatever he is up to… so probably best that she is less breakable now. Alice will have her mate, and she and Jasper actually know who it is. Edward does too, but that is beside the point. Her mate is a vampire and you will actually find out who it is in this chapter since we are moving back to the two factions that have a keen interest in Bella. That was a small hint. Will you figure it out before the reveal? Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone!**

Chapter 36 – News Spreads Fast

Bunta did not want to face his master right now and give him the news that the witch just passed onto him. Bella was no longer human and that could or would change some of the plans. Now that she was changed she would come into her full powers and then they may not be able to reach her. He wasn't even sure why they were doing this or why the master had to have this particular girl. There were others with gifts as vampires, why did it have to be this girl? Only the master knew that one.

Pounding on the basement door, Bunta prepared himself to deliver the bad news to his boss. This was not going to be easy and he honestly hoped he came out with his head still attached since the master had been in a mood since the girl had disappeared.

"Enter," a voice sounded on the other side.

With one last gulp and deep breath, Bunta opened the door and found his master in an agitated state pacing the floors and muttering to himself. This was not going to be good. Clearing his throat to get the other man's attention, Bunta bowed, "Master I have news from the witch."

"What is it?" The other man called out, but did not stop his pacing. When he received nothing from his servant, he stopped and spun around to face Bunta and studied his face. "What is the news?" He growled low with barely suppressed rage. He felt like anything could set him off.

"It's the girl. According to the witch, she has been changed," Bunta rushed out terrified of the vamp that stood before him.

Narrowing his eyes on the intruder to his personal space, he moved quickly and had one hand around Bunta's neck and squeezed, "What was that?"

As his neck was starting to be crushed, the servant choked out softly, "The witch said Bella is a vampire." He was trying and failing to pry the other man's hands off of him. He didn't have to worry about it for much longer though since he was thrown against a far wall hitting the stone with his back and landing with a thud.

"That damn hag can give us information about her current state of humanity, but she can't manage to find the girl?" The master roared. Pointing a finger at Bunta, he snarled, "Bring her to me now!"

Scrambling to his feet, the redhead was out the door before anything else happened to him, and he brought the old woman back with him within a couple of minutes since he had carried her unwilling to let her move at her slower human speed. He set her down in front of his leader and took a couple of steps away from her.

"Tell me hag, what good are you to me that you can tell me what is going on with Bella Swan, but you cannot tell me where she has disappeared to?" The master sneered glaring at the old witch.

She was not afraid and was prepared to die if she must. In fact, it would save a lot of trouble and problems. Could she find Bella? Yes, she could, but she would not let this Alexias Angelis or his goons know that. If she could keep the girl hidden from her future, she would and she would go to her grave in order to do it. Chuckling, she spit, "I am not good for anything. I cannot find her and you need her truly dead."

"It is Caius's fault I am in here and he will pay one way or another. You will either find her or die."

"I cannot locate her. It is impossible!" She knew she sounded convincing when he smacked her and sent to careening to the floor.

Chuckling maniacally, he asked, "Then what good are you to me now that she has been turned?"

"No good at all. Kill me then!"

Alexias shook his head, "Death would be too easy for you. First you need to be prepared." Turning to his servant, he ordered him, "Torture chamber and make it slow and painful. I want to be sure she has given us everything before we burn her at the stake."

She was prepared to die to protect Bella, but she was not looking forward to the events that would give her death. She would hold out and she would not tell them anything. As Bunta grabbed her and dragged her out of the room, she started to speak an incantation hoping that it would help her not feel the pain as she was abused more so than she has been since being kidnapped and forced to stay in that castle. Death could not come soon enough.

**_Italy…_**

Caius could feel time starting to run out and that had never happened before. He thought he had more time and now he wondered if that was really the case. Bella needed to be found and brought to Italy, but how did he find her without alerting everyone? It may be time to spill his secrets because things were being set in motion and he couldn't stop them. Even the witch he consulted with informed him that Bella had come into her full powers, but there was only one way that was possible… she was no longer human. It had been his intention to turn her himself and to control her, but that was not possible now.

"Your highness, HE knows as well," the witch told Caius wondering what his response would be. She knew that Alexias knew about Bella because her sister told him. Twin witches both with the gift of insight and foresight. They had been in the employ of the Volturi for decades as was their mother before them and their grandmother. Their family serving the three kings for close to a millennium; and then her sister was taken by force and it was only through their gifts that Mira knew where her sister was.

Nodding, Caius knew of Sophia's abduction and had wanted to take her back by force, but Mira had stopped him saying that this was meant to be. "Has he found her?"

"No, Sophia will not tell him."

Caius thought back to what had happened so many years ago. His sister, Livana, was raped and murdered by men who hated him and what he had become. She had born a child though and he got the child back by force. Alexias had been a monster that day and Caius had tried to stop him, but was unable to do so. His friend said they needed to suffer for the death they brought to Caius's family. In reality he knew his friend loved Livana, wanted to change her to be like them. She had rejected that life, but always supported her brother and loved Caius despite the fact he lived off of human blood now. Bella is the direct descendant of Livana's baby and she was destined for so much more than she knew.

Alec saw the witch leaving Caius's chambers and was starting to wonder why one of the kings was meeting so often with her. Her sister had disappeared, so it was only Mira that stayed behind to serve all three of the vampire royals, but Caius had been meeting with her multiple times a week and that was not normal. Shaking his head, he told himself it was not his business. He was only sent to fetch his employer because Aro wanted to talk to him and Marcus about an upcoming celebration.

"Your grace, your brother seeks your audience," Alec bowed and passed on the message.

"I will be there momentarily. Thank you Alec," Caius said as he tried to gather his thoughts and adopt his cool persona once again.

Bowing and exiting, Alec murmured, "Very well." Once out of Caius's private chambers, he walked towards his own, the need to be alone overwhelming him once again. Normally, he did not mind being in the elite guard of the Volturi or being around his sister, but things had started to change for him months ago and he felt himself pulling back ever so slightly. Jane noticed it and confronted him; however, he brushed it off and gave her no answers.

Entering his chamber he closed and locked the door behind him. He couldn't risk someone walking in on him while he was working. Pulling out some papers he had been drawing on, he picked up a pencil and started to work on the unfinished one wondering when he would see her again. He had found his mate only to discover that she was in a coven that Aro felt threatened by.

When Alice had walked into the throne room with Edward and Bella in an attempt to take her "brother" back and leave Bella alive, he thought it laughable; but when he looked into her eyes, he felt connected and knew that Alice was more than just a courageous woman, she was his other half. They had been set free and she left with one last look at him. He knew in that moment, she could feel it too. When they were called out to Forks to take care of a newborn army, he had seen her again and longed to step forward, but they were there on a mission and he would not let his mind become distracted. It was though, and since he left Forks, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He just wasn't sure how to have her in his life when his life was with the Volturi. Aro wouldn't let him go. He knew his king wanted Alice, but she didn't want this life. Was there middle ground or something he was missing? He just didn't know and he wasn't sure when they would get their chance. Fate had given him a mate that was incompatible with his lifestyle and now he had to find a way to be together with her.

_**Forks...**_

"Carlisle, it's done," Alice voice came through the phone informing the family in Forks that Bella was now one of them.

"Excellent! How is she? Jasper?" Carlisle inquired. They had been waiting for their newest member to wake up from the burn and it finally happened.

A giggle came through the phone line, "They are both find and Jasper took her to hunt. She is not like normal newborns and has control of herself."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but she is not normal. I have to go," Alice said her good byes and then the line was dead.

Carlisle faced the family, "Bella is a vampire."

**A/N2: I will explain more about everything that happened in upcoming chapters. So your questions will be answered. Did you have Alice's mate figured out? Rhonika… You had suggested Alec and I had told you that I already had plans for him. This is it. I hope it wasn't a disappointment. XD**


	37. Secrets Kept

**A/N: Now you know who Alice's mate is, and hopefully they will get their time together eventually. You also know who the other vampire is that wants Bella dead and his connection to Caius. You also now know Caius's connection to Bella. Here is the new chapter. Sorry about the delay, I got a bit of writers block. I know where the story is going, but this chapter decided to give me fits. LOL. Enjoy. **

Chapter 37 – Secrets Kept

Caius was having his meal and he thought he heard someone calling his name. Looking up he could see everyone else was busy with their own humans, sucking them dry. So if none of them were calling him, who was it? Was he just hearing things? He finished the human he was drinking from and moved to grab another one when he heard his name again and looked around to see… no, it couldn't be. His eyes had to be deceiving him, but he blinked and she was still there smiling at him like she always did, Livana his sister.

Looking as beautiful as he remembered and so much like Bella, Caius walked towards his sister. She looked angelic and even though the smile was on her face, he could see the sadness in her eyes. Why was she sad? As he reached her, she disappeared and even though he looked around the room, she was gone and it was like she was never there. Was he seeing things? Could he be going crazy? Livana was dead and there was no way she had been there. He was imagining her because of everything that had been going on. At least that is what he told himself, but part of him hoped that it had been her and that after all this time, she was still looking out for her little brother.

Caius snapped himself out of his reverie and grabbed another human that had been huddled in a corner and continued with his meal. He wasn't about to admit that the visage of his dead sister had shaken him to the core. Finishing his meal, he threw the body into the growing pile in the middle of the chamber. He would only have to pretend a few more minutes and then he could leave his brothers for a while in order to gather his thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes on his coven mate, Aro knew something was wrong with Caius, but his brother was not giving up his secrets. His brother was even making sure Aro could not touch him. It was truly strange behavior. He would allow it to continue for now; however, he was not the most patient man and Caius needed to start talking soon. He had tried to get information from those closest to Caius to no avail. Something was going on and he didn't like secrets, not even from those closest to him. "Are you alright my brother?" He probed noticing that Caius kept looking at one spot in the room. There was nothing there but a blank wall though.

"No, I am fine," Caius responded in a clipped tone.

"Are you sure?" Aro pressed.

Lifting an eyebrow, Caius knew his brother wanted answers for many things. He didn't have to have Aro's gift to know that, but it wasn't time just yet, "I have just been doing some thinking lately. I am perfectly fine."

"About Livana?" The leader asked still trying to get answers.

Marcus sucked in a breath. That was not the name you muttered in Caius's presence. "Aro!" He exclaimed shocked that his brother could be so callus.

Aro looked at Marcus with the most innocent look upon his face, "What? I am just concerned for our dear brother and we know how melancholy he gets about this time of year when the anniversary of her death approaches."

Shaking his head, Caius thought, _"He is never as innocent as he appears or acts. He is the most ruthless out of all of us. Others may think it is me, but he has them fooled." _ He measured his words carefully before he spoke, "If you must know, I have been thinking about her a lot lately, yes."

"The way you have described her and the portrait that you have, I am sure she was a lovely woman," Marcus smiled trying to break the tension and remind Aro not to say anything unwise, but this was Aro and he always watched his words… to a point.

"Yes and it was a travesty that she was taken so young," the leader plastered on a sympathetic face.

Caius wasn't fooled. He knew Aro believed that it had been thousands of years and he should be over the loss of his sister by now, but how could he be when the last memory of her still haunts him, when there are other things that are still hung over his head, and when Bella is alive and is a descendent. His brother didn't understand because Livana had decided to remain human and that meant she would have died anyway. Dying of old age was better than what she had to endure though, and he blamed himself. If he had been there, if he had found her sooner, if he hadn't become what he had maybe she would still be alive; and maybe Alexias wouldn't be in the prison of his own making his hatred growing for Caius with each passing day. So many things happened that day and he has learned so much since, but it wasn't time to reveal everything just yet. Clearing his throat, he nodded, "Yes, she was, and the travesty was in how she died."

"Yes," Aro sighed.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to go and find my wife," Caius stated leaving the room and his fellow rulers behind. He felt the pressure building and knew that time was running short, but he still needed to come up with a plan that would take down all of his enemies. Just a little more time was all he needed.

**_Maine… _**

Bella trudged into the cabin laughing with Jasper right behind her. Her clothes looked like she had been in a catfight, and that wasn't too far from the truth since it had been a bobcat. She was covered in dirt and grass and her clothes were ripped and covered in blood, but she was smiling which meant that it hadn't been too bad.

"How did it go?" Alice giggled from the couch as she got a good look at her best friend.

Closing the door behind him, Jasper chuckled, "It was interestin', but she is a fast learner and did real well. I knew she would do good and I had every faith in her."

Bella started to laugh and couldn't help but tease her mate a bit, "Oh is that why you came running up to me in a panic after I killed the bobcat?"

"I was just seeing if you needed help darlin'," Jasper grinned and sent her a wink.

Rolling her eyes, Bella smirked, "Oh is that what you call it?"

"That is exactly what I call it. Why don't you hop in the shower and get cleaned up. You look like you were pig wrestlin' and the pig won," Jasper joked.

The girl in question looked down at herself and it finally dawned on her how bad it really was. Her shirt was barely hanging on her and it was shredded in several places. Her jeans looked like they had been put through the ringer and she wondered how they were still attached to her. She was covered with blood and mud and could barely see her porcelain skin, "I guess I am a little dirty."

Alice and Jasper snickered together, "A little?"

"Ok, I am going to go take a shower," Bella assented as she walked up to Jasper and gave him a little kiss before leaving the exes in the room together. She really did need a shower because she was starting to feel nasty.

Smiling at Jasper as he took a seat in one of the chairs, Alice told him, "You look happy. She brings out something in you."

"She does," he agreed and gave her his crooked smile. He turned serious for a moment, "I hope that one day you are able to have that too."

"We will. I am not sure what all will happen, but we are going to be together in the end," Alice's smile was full of hope and promise.

Jasper smiled and prayed Alice found happiness with her mate like he had with Bella. He knew that there were still trials to go through, but he felt like he could conquer the world if she was by his side. Now if only they knew more about why Caius wanted her and who wanted her dead, he would feel better. He hated things shrouded in shadows and secrecy. Glancing at Alice, he asked, "Have you gotten anything else?"

"No, I am watching, but nothing is coming up right now. I get the feeling that everything will come to a head sooner rather than later though," she spoke softly.

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, "Me to Alice, me too."


	38. Breeding Hate and Revenge

**A/N: Things will be coming to a head soon. I warn you that things might start getting a little weird, but it will all make complete sense (kind of… I hope). LOL. For those of you who don't know much about the kings' history together, Marcus and Aro are brothers-in-law. Aro killed his own sister to keep Marcus around and is having Chelsea use her power to keep his loyal to the Volturi. Caius doesn't have a gift like the other two per se, but Aro saw that he was very ambitious and had a great capacity to hate which Aro believed he could manipulate. I am using this background and filling in blanks/tweaking it for this story (basically this gives reason why he does hate). I wanted to be sure that you were all aware of the background just in case it was confusing to any of you (hopefully it won't be though). Enjoy the new chapter and please tell me what you think if you get the chance. **

Chapter 38 – Breeding Hate and Revenge

**_Flashback…_**

_A wine goblet hit the wall spilling the contents over the marble floor, liquid dripping down the wall where the metal crashed against it. Livana had been missing for close to a year and everywhere Caius and Alexias searched, she was not found. They had torn apart the city and surrounding countryside and had not found her. The search had expanded to cover the whole Mediterranean area and they still had not found her, and there were no clues to be had anywhere. It was driving both vampires crazy with worry, fear, and fury. _

_Where could she have been taken? That was the question on the two vampires' minds, for they knew she had been taken against her will because she would not leave her brother without cause. A month after she was taken, a letter was delivered to Caius and after reading the missive, the courier was killed and drained of blood… both male vamps were displeased by the note. Caius's enemies had taken his sister as payback for his "inhuman" lifestyle and payback for what they considered was a slight against them. They believed he had cheated them, but cheated them from what. The letter gave no clue as to who they were dealing with and that added to the frustrations. Searching was renewed with a new vigor after that, but they still had not found her and both men were giving up hope of ever seeing her again. They didn't even know if she was still alive; she had been gone so long. _

_Alexias had been in love with Livana since they were children and knew the moment he had laid eyes on her at the tender age of ten that he would marry her one day, but she had declined him time and time again saying there was something dark in him that she would not bind herself to. He had been angry and lashed out grabbing her arm and squeezing, however, as he saw the terror in her eyes and the tears streaming down her face, he threw her away from him and he noticed that her arm was already starting to bruise. He was a monster and became a true monster later in life. _

_When he became a vampire and turned her brother, she spurned him and everything they had become, but she could not completely turn her back on her own brother and in the end she stayed and refused to become what they had. Although she had passed the age for marriage long before Alexias was changed into a vampire, she had never settled down and her Caius never made her. Their parents had died when she was a child and her brother was ten years older than her and indulged her and her whims when he could. _

_Caius had known that his sister had already given her heart to Alexias when they were children; however, she had said there was something in him that she could not reconcile herself to spending eternity with and if the Gods punished her for that, then she would do what they wanted of her. She just couldn't marry him even if she loved him. Caius wasn't going to force her. _

_It was another month before another message was delivered and now Livana had been missing for ten months. This message told them who had taken her because it had been carved into her body. Both Caius and Alexias were overcome with grief, but let the rage simmer and then boil coming to the surface to overtake the sadness that they both felt. _

_Screams and yells rent the air echoing through the city and citizens shut their windows and doors trying to shut out the horror filled noises the wind carried. Caius was the first to notice the pool of blood on her stomach and the fact that her belly looked distended. Kneeling down in the dirt, he pulled his precious sister into his lap and cradled her head wishing he could cry as he once did, "She's had a baby."_

_"What?" Alexias's eyes scanned the body of the girl he had loved so dearly. He had not wanted to look, but now he forced himself to knowing he had no choice. He saw it. Her stomach had been cut open like she was nothing but an animal. Livana had been so much more and the people that did this would pay for what they did. The darkness that the woman of his dreams had seen in him was growing and would soon engulf him. _

_Revenge was exacted on the misfortunate souls that had done this to Livana. It took time, but Caius and Alexia found where the fiends were hiding and proceeded to take it out on everyone in their encampment. The men had to die and anyone they smelled on the woman's body would pay with their lives… and they did, but Alexia started to go crazy and kill the women, children, babies, and elderly. Anyone that was in that camp that night was being murdered for the death of Livana. _

_Caius had grabbed his sister's baby just in time because Alexia was ready to kill the last remaining part of Livana in his rage, "Enough!"_

_"It will never be enough! These cretins must die!" Alexia bellowed and made to grab the baby once again._

_Shaking his head, Caius held the baby closer to his where his heart once beat, "No more. They have already paid, and this babe that you are so intent on getting is Livana's."_

_Those words seemed to reach Alexia momentarily, but soon the wrath was overtaking him again, "Everyone and everything in this camp dies!"_

_"I don't think so," Caius snarled and kicked his longtime friend sending him flying through the air and landing against a small tree. He would protect this babe with everything he was; it was the last part of his sister he had left. Looking around the camp, he saw an old woman walking towards him and he hissed. He would kill her if he needed to and damn the consequences. His soul was already doomed for attacking this camp of mystics and gypsies, and he didn't care because they were the ones that had mutilated and killed his precious sister. _

_"They were wrong for what they did. This child will survive and will have the blessings and protection upon her. The line will continue and with each passing generation the power will grow. Her descendent will either be your downfall or your light. Take the child and go now!" The old woman pointed to the direction of the mountains and ordered him away._

_With a glance at his friend, he could see Alexia was unable to move and was snarling and biting the air like a wild animal. He couldn't leave him. His friend may be out of his mind with grief, but he would not abandon Alexia._

_"Your friend has already chosen his path and it is full of darkness, death, and destruction. He is not the friend you grew up with. The blackness is ruling him now."_

_Caius's eyes shot to where the old woman was and he glared, "I will take him with me."_

_"You can't!" She declared._

_Laughing, he sneered, "How do you think you can control him? He is a vampire and I could snap your neck right now for associating with the pigs that dared lay a finger on my innocent sister."_

_"You could, but then you would be cursed too and who would take care of the baby? Go or you will both die!" She ordered. _

_"What will you do with Alexias?" Caius was trying to draw her attention away from his friend so that he could come up with a plan to save him. _

_"It is time for the darkness to be locked away until the light can destroy it," the old woman cackled and the wind picked up blowing dust everywhere. _

_When it died down, Alexia was gone and so was the woman. Caius was standing alone in an empty camp with a baby crying in his arms. No trace of the gypsies could be found._

**_End flashback…_**

Caius shuddered at the memory. That night he had taken the baby and had given it to one of his trusted servants. The servant raised the baby as her own and Caius was sure to constantly watch out for that line of his family. He never knew what the old woman meant, but she spoke in riddles as far as he was concerned. Smiling, he wondered what powers Bella had because it was impressive that Aro and Edward could not read her mind, nor could Jane touch her with her gifts while she was still human; and they had probably grown as a vampire. Bella was immune… power indeed.

With that power, he might be able to finally escape and destroy the puppet master. Caius had learned several years ago that Aro's sister had not died by a secret attack, but by Aro himself. Now he was biding his time until he could take down his so called brother and destroy him. Marcus might be none the wiser right now, but it was only a matter of time and then he would make sure Marcus knew the truth of his beloved's demise. Aro believed Caius's hate and love of punishing people was something that could be controlled, but it was where those feelings were born from that could never be manipulated by the leader. He only had to remember his sister and what happened to her, and his anger flared once again.

Alexias was missing for over a millennium before the ancestors of the twin witches told him where his old friend was located. They had also told him that he had somehow managed to convince and manipulate one of his guards into coming to his side. Alexias may not be able to leave his prison, but now he had a means to recruit vampires and others to his side. The darkness was still alive in him.

Revenge and hate for his sister had never been fully quenched. Caius also felt the need to avenge his friend who was given no choice about what would happen to him. If hatred and contempt was his gift, he would use it to its fullest capacity, and his next target was a man that was more spiteful, manipulative, and hateful than he was… Aro. Now he just had to figure out how he could get Bella to his side. She was his niece after all and she should want to help family. Laughing as he walked the halls to his wife's room, soon everything would be aligned and then it would be time to strike.


	39. Time

**A/N: There are a lot of guys that ride the fence in this as to whether they are good or bad. There are also some really good guys and really bad guys… so we have a mix. This chapter will take us back to Jasper and Bella, and will also give us a little taste of Alice and Alec. Enjoy!**

Chapter 39 – Time

Bella was trying to adapt to her new body with its nuances that she knew she didn't have before. The speed, strength, agility, everything like that were new to her and she was constantly trying to figure out what was too much when she was touching something and what was not enough. She had accidentally pushed Jasper off the couch and he slid across the room when they were joking and she punched him in the shoulder… that was too much. She left dust behind when she tried to help with the chores because she was afraid of doing anything to hard… not enough. It was all a matter of finding that happy medium.

Watching as Jasper redressed himself after a shower; Bella stared at his body and enjoyed the view. She wasn't sure how she was lucky enough to be mated to him. It wasn't just his body, but it was his mind, his caring nature, and the way he made her feel like she was the only woman on the planet that mattered. Edward had never made her feel like that and if anything, she felt like she was kept, a prize, a token, a possession. A sadistic part of her had wished she could be a fly on the wall when he had found out that he didn't get to change her, but that Jasper had done it himself. Not only was her made able to remain in control when he tasted human blood, but he had stayed by her side and never left her until she woke up to her new life. A smile played on her lips as she thought about the fact that Edward had lost out on is singer to a man he had always looked down upon.

She really couldn't fault her ex for how he acted or what he did, well she could, but she was trying not to. Edward had never had a girlfriend or found someone he was even remotely interested in. Bella had tried to excuse his actions at first saying that he grew up in a different time and age, but then how did that explain why Carlisle and Jasper treated the women in their life differently. She had started to question everything before the forced wedding, and she had been doing nothing but question why she had ever agreed to anything since she left.

When she thought about how Jasper treated her before she left and now, it was always with respect and as a gentleman, but that was how he treated almost everyone. She had known he could be ruthless, Edward had told her stories and Jasper was the one that trained everyone for the new born army invasion, but he had seen things most other vampires had not seen and he had survived it all; and Bella could do nothing but admire him more for it. As deadly as she knew he could be, he was also the most gentle with her and treated her like a precious treasure. Jasper never tried to keep her locked away or regarded her as a fragile human before she was turned. He wanted her safe, but he wanted her happy. She felt truly loved by him.

Bella didn't noticed that her smile had caught the attention of someone else in the room until she felt lips on the top of her head and arms wrap around her shoulders. From where she was sitting on the bed, her face was at Jasper's stomach and she couldn't help but nuzzle him, taking in his scent. This man was hers and she didn't think she would ever get over how lucky she felt to have him.

Jasper grimaced a little at Bella's affectionate burrowing, but it did hurt at bit because she still wasn't aware sometimes. The strength in her body was not only in her hands or legs, but it was everywhere. She could probably head butt another vampire right now and literally smash his head to bits. He didn't gasp or let her see or hear anything that would give him away though and for that he was proud of himself. Combing his fingers through her hair, he asked, "You ok Darlin'?"

"Yah, why?" The brunette replied.

"I don't know. Your emotions went from happy to irritated a little back to happy and loved."

"I was just thinking about some things."

"Like what?"

Giggling a little, she finally replied after she leaned her head back and could see his eyes, "The differences between you and Edward are night and day, and how happy I am to be with you."

"Edward is a little shit that cares more about…" Jasper cut himself off before he could get started. He was still mad at what Edward had done after Italy. The fact that he didn't tell anyone anything and he had to use his "special" techniques on him made it even worse. The younger man had not planned to tell anyone anything and keep Bella in more danger with too many unknown factors… Not that there weren't any unknowns at this point, but Edward knew so much and told them nothing.

Bella could see her mate was already getting worked up. She may not have his empath gift, but she would have to be blind not to see the clenched jaw, feel the tight muscles, or how his body went completely rigid against her. Standing up quickly, her head knocked his lower jaw sending his head careening backwards and knocking him off balance. He was on the floor a moment later unable to catch himself in time. Grimacing, Bella said sheepishly, "Sorry again."

A small chuckle started in his chest and soon Jasper was laughing, "Sweetheart, with as many times as you have knocked me down, I think I might need to buy padding for the whole cabin. I should be lucky I am a vampire and not human or I might actually be hurt." He sent her a wink to let her know he was joking.

Joining in his laugher, Bella held out her hand for him to grab so that she could help him up, "Maybe you should."

Jasper knew grabbing her hand could send him flying in the other direction, but since the bed was that way, he figured he would at least have a softer landing than the one he just hand. Plus if he was expecting it, he could control his velocity a little bit more. Taking her hand, he allowed her to help pull him to his feet before he embraced her again and gave her a kiss. As he pulled back he smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes, "You will never have to see that asshole ever again if you don't want to."

"I really don't care if I do or not because I know I have you. He is nothing to me and as long as you are there, I could care less if he is. However, he is still part of the coven and I don't guess we can go through an eternity without seeing him once or twice."

Chuckling a bit, the southern vamp agreed, "Well I guess you might have a point, but as long as it is only once or twice."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking that we don't know what is coming or why Caius would send Felix to protect you. We have to be prepared for anything."

"I'll agree with that statement."

"You need to learn to protect yourself. I don't want you fighting unless you have to, but you need to know what to do in case I can't get to you or something happens."

"Okay."

"So today, we start your training."

"Okay," Bella exhaled. She was ready, but at the same time a little apprehensive. She was less than graceful as a human and although she seemed better as a vampire, she was afraid everything would return the moment she stepped into the proverbial ring.

Jasper could feel her trepidation, but he also didn't want her to walk into anything without at least being able to defend herself, "Don't worry, we will take it slow."

Nodding, she knew she trusted her mate more than she trusted anyone else, "Let's go then."

The empath leaned down and gave the girl in his arms one more kiss before leading her out of the cabin. He would have liked to take her away and spend time with just them, but right now they had other things to worry about and had to get organized. Now was the time to prepare for battle because he would be damned if anyone got his Bella except him.

Alice had left on a hunting trip the night before and had not been back to the cabin yet. She was close enough that if she needed to, she could run back and be there in less than twenty minutes, but she needed time to herself. It wasn't that she was upset that Jasper was with Bella, but it was sometimes hard to see other couples together when you and your mate were separated. It wasn't only the ocean keeping them apart either.

Sighing, Alice thought about Alec. She knew that they would be together eventually, but she wasn't sure on the time frame and sometimes it was frustrating know who and not being able to be with him. They had to worry about the Volturi, his sister, an ocean, vegetarian versus human drinking, etc. So many things that could keep them apart and yet she had seen it that they will find a way to be together. It was a wonderful vision, but when would it happen? What would it take for everything to come true?

She thought about the vision she has had multiple times and smiled. This was what she was waiting for, what she craved and dreamed of, but sometimes she thought about what the cost would be for it to come true. She saw it happening, however she couldn't see the price that would be paid to bring it to fruition…

**_Alice's vision…_**

_Alice was standing in a field somewhere. She wasn't sure where it was exactly, but it was out in the country. It could have been Italy or the U.S., but there were no clues to tell her definitively. She had just gotten done hunting and had stopped when she noticed the sun was about to set. She felt happy and knew everything was finally right and balanced with the world. _

_Soon she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and lips pressed to the side of her neck and as leaned back into the chest behind her resting her head on the shoulder. She sighed in pleasure as she glanced up and gazed upon her mate. This was the man she was destined to be with and had longed for. They were finally together._

_"Happy?" He whispered gazing into her eyes._

_"I am," she smiled and stretched to kiss him on his lips. _

_When the kiss ended, Alec smiled down at her, "Me too."_

_Together they watched the sun set before leaving and returning home together hand in hand._

**_End of vision… _**

Sitting on a rock and looking up at the trees as she listened to the branches rustling around her, she longed for her own happy ending. She knew Jasper and Bella still had a lot ahead of them to contend with and she would not be leaving them until it was done, but they were together and no matter what happened in the future, they had each other. She wanted that, she craved it. Knowing that she was going to get it eventually… just made her a little impatient and when she got visions of Alec, it made her anxiousness for everything to be resolved even greater.

There were a lot of things to consider though. Could she drink from people again? The answer was an emphatic "NO". Would he be willing to try vegetarianism? He was part of the inner guard and close to his sister; would he be willing to leave? Alice didn't want to join them because she didn't want her gifts used in the way Aro wanted to use them. There was something about that one particular king that always unsettled her. Where would they go? Where would they live? What about his sister? So many questions, and she had no answers right now.

Laughing, Alice realized that it seemed that she was not willing to change on things when she thought about her stance on everything. She knew that there was going to have to be compromise, but where was she willing to live in the grey area and where was she going to have to draw the line. There was only one way to figure it all out, talk to Alec and be with him, but again that was not going to happen right now. Normally a patient person, she could help but sometimes feel sorry for herself because what she wanted was right there, it just felt so far away. Yes eventually they would be together, but was it tomorrow, a year from now, a hundred years from now… she just didn't know.


	40. New Discoveries

**A/N: Jasper has decided that Bella needs to learn how to fight and honestly with everything that seems to be going on around her, I think that might be a good idea. Alice is a little anxious to be with her mate and I don't blame her. When you can see it right there in front of you, I think that would make you crave and want it even more because you know it is coming. You anticipate it all. Ok recap… Bella is the many times great niece of Caius, whose sister was murdered by people that hated him and what he was. It turns out that belonged to a tribe of mystics and gypsies. His best friend was locked away and cursed, and has something truly evil inside of him. Caius hates has a penchant for wanting justice and such because of what happened to his sister before he ever met Aro and Marcus. Caius also knows Aro's hidden secret about who really killed Marcus's mate/Aro's sister. Bella is now a vampire and is mated to Jasper. Alice is mated to Alec, but they are not together yet. Are there more secrets to find? Could be. You just have to keep reading to find out. Here is the new chapter a few days early… Enjoy!**

Chapter 40 – New Discoveries

He did not have the gift of seeing into the future like Alice, or the gift to read minds like Aro and Edward, his gift was more of an attack, but that did not stop the feeling he got deep inside him that something was coming and it was going to be big. Alec wasn't sure where this sense of foreboding came from, but he could not shake it and was beginning to wonder if his sister or someone equally (and maybe more) important was in danger. Could something be about to happen to Alice?

Alec sat in his room and thought about his situation. He had been trained and told to follow orders and he did them without question. He and his sister were a team and would carry out whatever plans the three kings concocted to show their strength. Snickering, he shook his head; he also wasn't stupid and knew that Aro had Chelsea keeping everyone loyal to him. So why was it that the façade seemed to be crumbling? He perceived it in Caius and Felix, and he had to admit it… himself as well.

Sighing, he threw down his pencil noticing that he had sketched another picture of Alice. The girl he longed for and loved, but could not have right now. Maybe that is why he didn't say anything about the small cracks he was starting to view because if they were able to break away, maybe there was a chance for him to leave and be with the person he knew he was made for. However, this left another problem… Jane. They have never really been separated for long periods of time since the day they were born. He had always felt like she was part of him. Could she accept the fact that her brother found his mate in someone she in a way felt was the enemy and looked down upon the lifestyle of the "vegetarian" vampire? The more he thought about it, the more he had to wonder if Fate was playing a cruel joke on him. She could not have picked two more different people to be together than she did: different places, different lifestyles, different views, different everything. How was it that Alice Cullen was his mate then?

The worst thing yet, Alec had been keeping this whole thing a secret from his sister and he had never done that before. He trusted her, looked up to her in a way, and loved her. They were partners and siblings, but now he kept the fact that he had a mate from his sister. Why? It might have been because he didn't trust his best friend and closest confidante with this information. He was so afraid that Jane would tell Aro and then the king would use that knowledge to bring Alice to the Volturi, and that was not what Alec wanted. He knew that Alice did not want to be a part of the guard and more than that, she did not drink from humans. No, he would do what he could to protect his mate even if that meant staying away from her and hurting him in the process.

A knock at the door caused him to whip around quickly scattering his drawing pencils and papers. Using his vampire speed he collected everything and when he thought it was all hidden, he opened the door and found his sister on the other side, "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to come and see my brother?" The female asked cryptically. She knew her brother was hiding something, but she wasn't sure what. Why was he afraid to tell her? She would admit that she was probably more decisive and thought about feelings less, giving her image of being sadistic, but Alec was her brother and she loved him. What could he possibly be keeping from him?

Chuckling, Alec opened the door after another quick scan to make sure he didn't see anything that didn't need to be seen by anyone other than him yet. Nothing was visible and he opened his door a little more, "Come on in."

"You have been locking yourself in here a lot. I know you have been drawing too. Anything interesting brother?"

"I wish I could say otherwise, but unfortunately nothing that would pique anyone's interest."

Another lie and Jane knew that it was. Her brother was hiding something from her and she didn't know what it could possibly be. Did he not trust her? "Then can I see what you have been working on that has been taking up your time?"

Pulling out a sketch of a country side that he had drawn from some thoughts that had run through his mind, he handed it to his sister. Hesitantly he asked, "Jane have you ever thought what life would be like away from Volterra or if we weren't members of the guard any longer?"

Jane studied her brother for a moment before quietly answering him, "No, and you shouldn't either. We have a good life here and we are able to use our gifts to serve."

"I know we are, but there is a big world out there."

"So, we have a home and a place we belong. Aro looks after us and has since the day he saved us. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know. I have just been doing a lot of thinking lately. Have you ever thought about if we weren't together any longer?"

Confusion filled Jane and she didn't know where her brother was coming up with his thoughts, "That isn't funny."

"I never said it was, but I have been thinking lately. What if you found your mate or I found mine? What would we do then?"

"Our mates would have to be brought into the guard or move here so that we can continue our work. He won't let us go, and you shouldn't want to leave!"

"What if our mates didn't want that?"

"Of course they would! Who wouldn't want to live in this city with our rulers? It would be an honor for them!" It was then that she noticed a piece of paper peeking out from under Alec's desk. She knew that hair and that face, it was Alice Cullen. Why had her brother drawn Alice Cullen of all people?

"Don't mind me sister. I have just been letting my mind wander too much," he smiled and noticed her eyes were not on him. They were on the floor and he looked down. Under his desk was one of the pictures he had drawn and thought he had hidden. Hoping his sister had not gotten a very good look at the picture, he inquired, "Do you want to go for a walk with me? It is also about time that we check in, isn't it?"

Snapping her head up, Jane narrowed her eyes and then nodded. He was keeping something from her and she would find out what it was before she made the decision on if she needed to go to Aro or not, "Yes, let's go."

The twins got up and left the room. Alec knew his sister had seen the picture, but he wasn't sure if she recognized Alice. The reality was that she probably had though and he had to be prepared for anything that came along with that. Jane looked at her brother and examined him. He seemed the same, but she knew there were little changes going on in him and she wondered if she was about to lose her closest family member.

**_In Maine… _**

"Again Bella. Remember you don't want them to be able to grab your neck or your head. You need to be quick, and right now you have your newborn strength to depend on, but it won't be there forever," Jasper instructed his mate. They had been training for only a week, but it appeared his girl was a fast learner. Smirking he decided to throw her a curveball and use gift to try and take her down. She had to be prepared for anything and everything when fighting vampires.

"Ok, let's go," Bella smiled and then started to charge Jasper. She didn't make it very far before she was knocked on her feet and felt anxious and scared. Knowing it had to be Jasper, she tried to fight the feelings he was pushing onto her and within a few minutes, she was back on her feet and started to advance again.

Jasper's eyes grew wide and immediately stopped using his gift. She shouldn't have been able to do that, but she somehow was able to block his gift and reflect it back on him, albeit a lot weaker. "How did you do that Darlin'?" He inquired whispering his voice mirroring the shock he was feeling.

"Do what?" Bella stopped a few feet from him bewildered by his confusion.

"You have never blocked by gift before, how did you do it this time?"

"Didn't you stop them when I started to get up?"

"No, I didn't stop until you started coming at me again. You couldn't tell the difference?"

Furrowing her brow, Bella thought about it. Jasper was right. When she stood up they had been muted, but she could still feel them there. It was almost like they had been muted though and couldn't really affect her as much. Shaking her head, she turned wild eyes onto her mate, "I don't know."

"Can you do it again?" Jasper probed. He needed to know if this was a fluke or if it was Bella doing it.

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, but I can try."

"Just try your best," Jasper stated before he started sending the anxiety and fear again. It took her a few minutes again, but she was able to block him and stand up. He turned up the power and she almost went down, but with an intense look of concentration, she was able to stay on her feet. He turned everything off, "How did you…? What does it feel like?"

"I am not sure how I did that, but it feels like it becomes muted in a way and melts into the background," Bella said trying to explain and knowing she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"We need to call Carlisle," Jasper declared and grabbed his mate's hand so that they could return to the house. It looked like Bella's had a gift after all and her brain may be more than wired differently. He really hoped that the coven leader could give him more answers because Bella was one big question mark.


	41. Power and Might

**A/N: Since Bella was taken from Forks before she was turned and Jasper had always been able to influence her emotions, I wanted to show her finding her shield in a way that made sense. Since she really hasn't come across other vampires and she is training with Jasper, I decided what better way than to be able to overcome his gift. Jane is getting suspicious and is still very loyal, but it seems that Chelsea's influence is decreasing on some of the vamps in the Volturi. Is it all of them, or just some of them and why? I want to say thank you to all of my readers for everything. Honestly this story was supposed to be so much shorter than Moving On, but because everyone was enjoying it so much, it started to morph and grow. The supernatural part was always going to be a part of it, but I added other things to give you more drama and what I think is a better story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 41 – Power and Might

"Do you know why she would be able to do that Carlisle?" Jasper spoke calmly into the phone, but his mind was awhirl with everything that happened. She shouldn't have been able to do that; she had never been able to do that before. Besides Alice's give of seeing the future, his was the only gift that seemed to work on Bella and he had always gotten some joy out of that fact. It might have been childish, but part of him had always wanted to rub it in and tease Edward. The all high and mighty mind reader had been bested by a human girl and not only that, but Jasper's gift still worked on her.

Carlisle sighed into the phone line, the more they were around Bella, the more of a mystery she became, "I don't know, but I have a couple of guesses. I need to contact Eleazar to see if he will be able to tell me more. He knows more about gifts than anyone else in our world."

"Can we trust him? He used to work for them," Jasper probed. He would not endanger his mate for anything, and if Eleazar did anything to hurt Bella, the southern vamp would personally kill him.

"We can trust him. He left the Volturi and he would help us if we needed him to. Plus, I will talk to him about Bella, but remember no one knows where you are and it will stay like that until you tell us otherwise."

Running a hand through his hair, Jasper found himself nodding, "Ok. I will trust your judgment on this."

"We know it isn't easy Jasper. There are too many things that are unknown, but we need to start getting answers and if our friends to the north can help with that, then so be it."

"I know."

"Eleazar might also have more information on why Caius is after Bella and why he was protecting her most of his life."

"Find out what you can and let me know," Jasper instructed. He knew Carlisle was right, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with the plan. He hated not being in control of what was going on around him, and right now he felt like he could not keep all of the evil in the world away from Bella. His greatest fear was losing her before they had really begun to live with each other and for each other.

Carlisle knew that Jasper was struggling and hated the unknown factors that were affecting Bella right now, but until they had answers they would have to adapt to things as they happened, "Call me tomorrow and we will discuss what I find out."

"Ok and Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for all of your help," Jasper said as he rubbed his hand over his face.

Smiling, the Cullen patriarch replied, "You're welcome. We will figure this out and we will keep Bella safe."

Jasper glanced at Bella who was sitting at his side listening to everything, "Yes, we will." He hung up the phone immediately after that and pulled his mate onto his lap, "I love you. Ya know that darlin'?"

"I know, and I love you too," Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and she brought him down for a kiss. She knew he was worried and didn't like not knowing, honestly she didn't like it either, but they had to keep their heads if they were going to get through this together (and that was both figuratively and physically). Pulling back ever so slightly, she inquired, "So what are we going to do now? Do you think this Eleazar will be able to give us more information?"

Nodding, Jasper exhaled, "I do. He was with the Volturi for years, and Carlisle was right when he said that man knew more about the different gifts than any other vampire. He left the Volturi long ago, but it still makes me anxious that he was one of them and helped them find people with gifts to recruit."

"Wasn't Carlisle part of the Volturi, and actually close to the three kings?"

"He was, but he never agreed with their lifestyles and left them. He still keeps in touch and visits them occasionally to keep relations well between us, but he never really became one of them and I know Carlisle better. I would trust him with my life, but Eleazar I don't know as well."

"Oh ok."

"Don't worry darlin'. We will be fine because no one knows where we are. We are safe here and I will protect all ya'll," he gave her his lopsided grin.

Bella giggled when his accent became thicker than she can ever remember, "Why I do declare, I think that was one of the sweetest things you have said Mr. Whitlock."

"Well I do try ma'am," he chuckled and leaned forward to meld his lips with those of his mate's.

Ending the kiss, the brunette lifted her hand and traced her lover's lips, "How about we do some more training."

"Training as in fighting or as in…" Jasper questioned smiling seductively.

Giving him a small playful shove, Bella laughed until she realized she pushed a little too hard and as Jasper hit the back of the couch, the furniture slid across the floor a little and tilted slightly before it righted itself with Jasper's help. Huffing, she frowned a little mad at herself, "I really need to learn to control that better."

Jasper took her hands in his and kissed both of them, "You will learn. It just takes time."

"I know, I guess I just want to be in control of everything now," Bella grumbled, "I hate that I keep knocking you to the floor or doing little things that seem to have a big impact. It isn't that I'm not trying; I just can't get a handle on the strength. Then just when I think I have, I realize I don't."

"I know sweetheart, it just takes time. It is a miracle that you have a handle over your instincts and emotions like you do. All of the newborns I have been around have been more feral. You are able to control yourself and I have never seen a newborn vampire in control of anything until they get closer to their first year of vampire life."

"I can say I understand that and in my head it makes sense, but it is still frustrating when I seem to be unable to do the simple things."

Leaning forward and giving her another kiss to stop her tirade, Jasper eventually pulled back, "You have nothing to apologize for or to be frustrated with. You are light years ahead of most other vampires and you are doing great. It takes time to learn to control your strength, but you will get it eventually and until then, I will work with you and help you every step of the way. I will not leave your side. Every one of us has gotten frustrated our first year, and we have adapted. You will learn to adapt too."

"Thank you Jasper," Bella whispered. He always knew how to make her feel better and to calm her down. It wasn't his gift, but it was his words and the fact that he was there for her and with her. She knew that he loved her and as long as he was by her side, she could make it through anything.

"How about we go back to the meadow and practice some more? It might help you a little," Jasper suggested knowing that if frustrated, sometimes the best thing you could do was hit something hard.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bella was on her feet standing in front of her mate, "Let's go." She wouldn't have minded going to their room, but there would be time for that later. Right now she needed to move and learn how to defend herself. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was coming and she needed to be ready for whatever was around the corner.

**_Volterra, Italy…_**

"Your grace, Sophia is gone," Mira spoke the sad words with tears in her eyes.

Caius turned around and looked at the witch behind him knowing what her words meant. The abducted twin witch was now dead. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he knew he had to remain hard and firm. It was a sacrifice that needed to be made and did nothing but further instill his need for justice and revenge. He would not allow Sophia's death and Mira's suffering to go unpunished, but at the same time, he had to bide his time because there was more going on than one dead witch. "Do you know when and how?" The king asked the sister witch.

Nodding, Mira responded, "This morning. She took her own life so that she would not be forced to give more information, but she was dying anyway. The wounds she had sustained from her torture were..." She knew that Caius wanted to know if it was murder or sacrifice, and in the end it had been both.

"Thank you for telling me," he spoke softly as he turned his back to her silently vowing to avenge the death of Mira's sister. Their family had been serving the Volturi for centuries and they were allies. Enemies of his allies were his enemies too, and taking Sophia was a personal attack against him. Alexias wanted information that would lead him to Bella, and the only way he could get it was to take one of the witches. Now that Sophia was gone, it put Mira in more danger and Caius would protect the remaining sister… If he had to kill to do it, then all the better. Before long, Alexias would be in ashes and burning with Aro. He just had to get Bella on his side.

Mira knew what Caius was thinking without him speaking the words. He was thinking about Bella and remembering he words that were spoken to him so long ago when he held the baby of his dead sister in his arms. However, she also knew that he planned to use his decedent as a pawn and Bella was not to be used for that. The king had mistaken the words that were spoken to him, but soon he would know the truth. It seemed as if it was all happening so quickly because soon everything would be upon them, and it would be time to see what Bella's power truly was. Like an acorn that grew into a large tree over the years and centuries, so has the power grown inside the young girl. What started out in Livana's babe grew more and more powerful with each passing generation. Bella was the girl that held everything inside her and knew nothing about it, but she would. Soon, it would all happen soon.

**_Forks…_**

Carlisle called Eleazar and talked to the man about Bella and her new "gift" causing the other man to gasp. Furrowing his brow in confusion, the patriarch of the Cullen coven questioned his friend, "What is it?"

"I know who and what she is, but are you prepared for what I have to say?" Eleazar told his friend.

Eleazar spoke with such conviction, Carlisle wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew they would finally have some answers, "Tell me."


	42. Prophecy

**A/N: Well you know that Bella is Caius's many times great niece, but is there more to it than that? We will just have to see what Eleazar knows. He probably knows more than the Cullen's or Bella at this point though. Sophia has died to protect Bella, and now Alexias is without a witch. Are any of you curious about Edward at this point? Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 42 – Prophecy

"Are you sure you want to know my friend?" Eleazar asked the coven leader over the phone. He had not had the opportunity to meet Bella because the bride had disappeared before the wedding ceremony, but he had been curious about some of the things he had heard about this Bella Swan… including her little trip to Italy. Eleazar believed that Aro was still a bit peeved over that visit.

Oh he had heard the whispers, but nothing really made it beyond a small circle and when Eleazar had asked about it all, he had been brushed aside and told to ignore anything he may have heard by Caius himself. Before he left the Volturi, Eleazar had been given an audience with Caius and told a story… one that still seemed pure fantasy in some aspects, but he knew was probably more real than make believe. Never really knowing why he was brought into the fold, Eleazar accepted his new duty of keeper of the secret. Caius only told him he would know when to pass on his knowledge.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Eleazar asked again, "Are you really sure you want to know?"

Carlisle felt a deep sense of foreboding, but he had long decided that no matter what the truth was, he would face it head on; and he needed to know about Bella. They all did. Sighing, Carlisle told him, "I think it is essential that I learn the truth."

"I think it is too because Bella Swan is not a normal human being, or I should say vampire now. What do you remember from your time with the Volturi? Do you remember any stories about Caius from before he joined Aro and Marcus?" The former member of the Volturi guard asked.

"I think I heard somewhere that he had a sister he wanted to avenge and something about a brother that went missing, but that is really it. Everything else was reduced to murmuring and whispers, but it seemed that rumors were stopped before too many could take root. What does this have to do with Bella?"

"What if I were to tell you that Bella is Caius's direct descendent?"

"Are you joking?" Carlisle really wished his friend was, however, something inside of him told him that Eleazar was being deadly serious right now.

"I wish I was. I wouldn't wish that relationship on anyone, but it's true."

"How?"

"To answer that, we have to go to the beginning of the story. It started shortly after Caius was changed into a vampire by his best friend, Alexias. Someone he considered a brother, but not a true brother. Livana had been kidnapped by an enemy of theirs and raped. When she went into labor, she was gutted and the baby torn from her stomach. Her broken and mangled body had been returned to Caius and his friend, but the enemy kept the baby. Both he and Alexias were able to find the people that did that to his sister and got the baby back, a little girl. However, the hate and anger that Alexias had been nurturing over the year that Livana had been missing, sent him on a killing spree and before he finished there were only a couple of people left. One was an old woman of power and she was able to restrain Alexias. She also gave the baby a gift, one that would grow through the generations; a prophecy was attached to the gift and the baby."

Carlisle was flabbergasted. He had heard nothing of this; he only knew that Caius was full of anger and hate. If you wanted a swift and negative judgment in a trial, he was the one that would declare a guilty verdict and mete out punishment quickly, "So that is why he…"

"There is a reason why we are the way we are Carlisle. Never forget that. You do not like to kill humans for reasons in your past and the way you were brought up. Each of us has a past that has influenced us to our very cores. He hates and delivers judgment because something precious was stolen from him, and it wasn't his mortality. He has never gotten over what happened, and the hate and anger he felt never left his heart. His sister was taken and she was precious to him; and then when his friend went on a rampage, Alexias was taken and imprisoned. It took a while for Caius to find him, but he knows where Alexias is now."

"What about Bella?"

"The woman who bestowed the 'gift' upon the babe said that with each generation the power would get stronger, and it would be a blessing and a protection. She also told Caius that his descendent would be his downfall or his light."

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means that whoever has the power can either help him or hurt him. Caius wants to use his descendent for his own gain, but I am not sure what his plan is."

"How do you know it is Bella? It could be someone else."

"From what you have told me, she has a shield and not like normal newborns. Now I have seen a couple of shields in my time, but none like you are describing. In human form, she was able to block very powerful gifts without realizing what she was doing. She was never able to block Jasper, but now she is. She doesn't act like a newborn and is able to control herself without letting her thirst rule her. Bella is also able to protect herself from things that no one else is able to, and you also tell me that Caius sent Felix to watch over her as a child. There is only one reason Caius would send anyone to protect a human child… his niece."

"Ok, so what do you know about someone wanting to kill her? Caius had to know she was in danger if he was sending someone like Felix to watch over her."

Sighing, Eleazar explained, "I am not exactly how or what is going on; however, I do know that Alexias wants Bella dead. She is the key to something and I think it has something to do with his imprisonment. I know that doesn't give you a lot of information and leaves you still a little in the dark, but you know a little more than what you did. Don't trust Caius, he wants Bella for his own reasons. He may not intend on killing her because she is his sister's descendent, but he still has his own selfish reasons for wanting her. Alexias is in a prison of sorts and cannot get out, at least that is my understanding. He wants Bella dead. So you have two factions trying to get their hands on her. My advice is to develop her gift and teach her to use powers as quickly as possible because now that she is a vampire, they will be out to get her."

"I don't think they will get very far; she is Jasper's mate," Carlisle muttered, his head full of the information he just received.

"She will need someone strong like that next to her. You should know something else…" Eleazar started and then hesitated.

Furrowing his brow, Carlisle questioned his friend, "What is it?"

"This isn't something that Caius told me, but it still comes from a reliable source."

"Ok…"

"Aro killed his sister. I have a feeling that with Caius's feelings about his own sister and his twisted sense of justice, it probably doesn't sit right with him."

"How… how do you know that, and do you think he knows?"

"You hear things when you are part of the inner circle, however, most of the time it is swiped from you because of Chelsea and her gift. I don't know why, but I believe Caius knows the truth."

"Why?"

Eleazar took a moment before he explained, "Marcus was planning on leaving and then one day his wife died, and he decided to stay. He was morose, but wasn't took shaken up about it. I think that was Chelsea's influence. Aro was able to convince everyone that Didyme was a victim of a brutal attack from the outside. It was a brutal attack, but it was Aro that did it… or at least ordered it."

"What do you think he will do with that knowledge?"

"I don't know, but as I think about it, with Bella's powers, Caius could seek to overthrow Aro and destroy him."

Carlisle had a lot to think about and his mind felt filled with everything he had learned, but he had to agree with Eleazar: with Bella's powers, Caius could make a move to get rid of Aro. Scowling, a thought occurred to him, "If this all happened before Caius met Aro and Marcus, how did Marcus recognize Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"When they were in Italy, Marcus seemed to recognize Bella momentarily before he stopped thinking about it. Edward was able to get a brief glimpse of it though."

"Caius has a portrait of Livana that was painted long ago. Marcus and Aro have both seen it. If Bella looks anything like her, it could explain why Marcus would recognize her."

Pulling his phone away from his ear, Carlisle hit a few buttons and then returned to the conversation, "I sent you a picture. Does it look like her?"

A few moments passed by before the other man returned to the line in a disbelieving whisper, "How… what… That looks almost exactly like the portrait. Is that Bella?"

"It is."

"It almost looks like the portrait come to life."

"If this is about Caius's descendants, is this her mother's side or her fathers?"

"I believe her mother's side. I think Caius said something about the daughters inheriting the power."

"So Bella's mother has inherent power also?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be as strong as Bella's."

"Why not go after Renee then, or any of the other prior generations?"

"I know that Caius has been protective of that line since it started, so I am sure that Bella's mother had protection and didn't know it. As for why not strike before Bella… I don't know, but Caius has a witch working for him that advises him about all of this. I wouldn't be surprised if Alexias does also. If he didn't, there would be no way to know who to go after. That could explain why Alexias never went after anyone before. I just don't know."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlisle asked, "So the witch tells him when to take action?"

"I believe it is something like that, but I am not sure."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No I don't, but she is in danger and regardless of how well you hide her, they will be after her."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement and sighed, "I know." He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. Two different people were after her because of her gift and power, and she was the relative of one of the most powerful people in the vampire world. It sounded more like a story than reality, but he had learned a long time ago, that where reality meets fantasy, there is still a level of truth. "I will let Jasper know what is going on. He needs to know so that he can better prepare her."

"That is a good idea. Something tells me now that she has been changed, something is going to happen sooner rather than later."

"Caius is very… vindictive and ambitious. Do you think that he would kill Bella to get ahead?"

"Like I said before, I don't think he will because of who Bella is to him, but that is always a possibility. Just be careful and be aware that danger can come in many forms, including that of a friend," Eleazar warned.

"I agree. Thank you for everything Eleazar. If you think of anything else, can you please call me?" Carlisle inquired wondering how Jasper will take this news when he passes on the information.

The other man murmured, "I will do that. All of you need to be careful. Aro isn't happy with the size of your coven or the number of people you have with gifts. If he knew about Bella… it could be worse."

"I will keep that in mind," Carlisle smiled ever so slightly at the warning and the worry in his friend's voice. The patriarch of the Cullen coven knew very well how much Aro did not agree with the ways of Carlisle's family, or the fact that several people had gifts in his coven; still it was an omen that needed to be heeded.

Grunting, Eleazar said, "I will let you go then. Keep your guard up and please tell Bella 'welcome' from me."

"I will do that. Thank you again," Carlisle told him softly before disconnecting the phone call. There was so much to take in and no real time to process anything because there was no way to know when the danger would stop lurking and start knocking on their door. Eleazar was right; they had to be prepared for anything and anyone.


End file.
